


Melody of the Land

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, OC characters, Rating for later chapters, Romance, Smut, in chapter 6 only, ruin dorks being married dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: They'd spent their entire lives together, being each other's one and only. Sorey couldn't think of any reason that would change. Not even the journey of the Shepard, despite all the hardships and trials. Promises and resolves would be tested, and behind it all would be their toughest challenge. A true test to their bond. How much could they endure?





	1. Lingering Gazes

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so good to finally be posting this, even though this wasn't at all the planned first chapter. Though credit goes to this tumblr post for being the inspiration behind it all: http://senpai-fidelis.tumblr.com/post/152889676091/what-if-when-you-armitize-you-share-some-of-the

Rose sighed as she heard the beginnings of a rambling. Sorey and Mikleo insisted on traveling deeper into these unexpected ruins. They weren’t likely to find an Iris Gem, but the boys argued that there was no telling where they’d find them. She looked to Dezel who only shrugged before turning his attention towards the sunset colored stone Mikleo was currently blabbering on about.

“Humans couldn’t manage this kind of coloring. So it has to be Seraphic. And it could only be from a handful of eras.” Mikleo began rattling off his best guesses. The Shepard hummed as he examined the stone himself, a groan coming from him a few moments later.

“It looks like Era of Asgard to me.” His hand had come to his chin as his eyes scaled the wall.

“But the pillars out front are clearly Temperance of Avarost.” Mikleo huffed as his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah, but look at the patterns on the ceiling, plus this tile work? Clearly predates that.” Sorey took a few steps back to motion towards a single area above them. When Mikleo launched into his counter argument, Sorey crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

Loud cracking followed by a scream echoed. Stones scattered beneath him as he fell not just back, but down. Shock hit his system. He hung for a split second before another scream joined his. Ignoring the panicked screeches coming from Sorey, Mikleo summoned his staff, and surrounded himself in a bubble. A second later, he expanded it to Sorey. With every ounce of his energy focused on their descent, he’d failed to notice a collapsed pillar. With a loud pop, they fell a few feet to the ground, Sorey tumbling a few times.

Mikleo groaned as he picked himself up into a sitting position, hand coming to his head. Quickly, his gaze darted over to Sorey, who was at least sitting, but looked barely conscious. Mikleo limped over to place a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot open and began spinning around the room. Mikleo collapsed at his side. Despite feeling off balance, Sorey caught Mikleo. Scanning the Seraph, Sorey found a small pool of red on his leg. Wordlessly, Mikleo brought a hand to the injury and a light green radiated from his palm. Only seconds later and he stood effortlessly. Sorey took the extended hand and came to his feet. An arm stayed around his waist as both examined their location.

Square room, rust walls, and not a door in sight. Mikleo began to pounder the room's purpose. Sorey muttered a few possibilities, including an experimenting room. Nothing pointed at an experimenting room, however, that lead Mikleo to another thought. Summoning his staff, he swung in a semi circle.

"Wah!" Sorey shrieked as ice cold, ankle deep water hit him. Snapping towards the Seraph, he found a devious grin.

"It's only a little water." Within a flash of blue, his staff vanished.

"Some warning would've been nice." Sorey's retort was met with a chuckle. Following the rippling waves, Mikleo found a spot along a wall that water warped around. All Mikleo had to do was point and Sorey lit up.

"A hidden door!”

"Now why would someone hide it from the inside?" Mikleo had his theory, but was curious to Sorey’s. The brunette's eyes traveled over the ceiling, walls and every up turned stone. Finally, he came to a hatch at the top of one wall. He lingered on it for a few seconds before the design clicked in his head.

"Ah! It's a holding room.” His voice was equal parts excited and anxious.

“Now the question becomes how we get out?” Mikleo brought a hand to his chin as he hummed. Sorey was about to comment, but a tile under his foot sank. They looked to each other with equally worried expressions when a hiss echoed. A low rumble mixed with the hissing as that hatch opened and a fur-less, ash skinned feline hellion jumped between them. Weapons were in hand instantly. The hellion lowered itself in a pouncing stance, growling as it’s attention bounced between the two.

Sorey lunged forward, distracting it long enough for Mikleo to cast Aqua Serpent. The feline shook off the arte and turned it’s attention to Mikleo. The Seraph raised his staff, waiting to swing. He jumped back after Sorey came in with Sword Rain. He glanced at Mikleo briefly before slashing at the hellion.

“Sorey.” Mikleo stood behind him, observing the increasingly aggressive hellion.

“Yeah.” Sorey took slow steps back while his eyes never left the enemy.

“Luzrov Rulay!” His shout in sync with the hellion’s lunge. Not even half way to them and it meet with their arrow. This seemed to only aggravate it worse as it came sprinting at them. Sorey side stepped the attack, but lost his balance as his heels hit the ground. An arrow hit the ceiling. Sorey shivered as the water soaked into their clothing.

_“I thought we agreed I’d handle the foot work?”_

“Sorry. You were still busy aiming.” Sorey let Mikleo bring them back up.

_“I can handle both. You just need to focus on timing.”_

“Alright, alright.” Sorey knew better than to argue with Mikleo on this. Not during combat at least. Despite all the effort he’d put in, balancing all his weight on such a small surface was a skill that escaped him.

Back-stepping a few times, Mikleo had rebuilt distance. Raising their bow, Sorey launched Trinity Arrow. Each arrow only seemed to annoy the beast further.

“It keeps brushing off our attacks.” Sorey noted as the hellion shook it’s head before eying them again. Cracks formed in the wall behind their enemy, who only lowered itself as it growled.

_“It must have an elemental resistance.”_

“Then what do we do?” Desperation bubbled in his tone as he fired a couple arrows to hold their distance. Sorey felt the sudden despair coming from Mikleo. He glanced at their bow; the only thing keeping this battle in their favor.

Looking back to the hellion, Sorey hummed. In the next instant, they were dearmatized and Sorey had side stepped. Mikleo readied his staff and threw a Twin Flow. The arte did nothing but draw its attention. With a low growl, it lunched at him, claws coming forward. His heart beat against his ribs as he raised his staff preparing to block. Things slipped into slow motion. He noticed just how long those claws were and how leather like its skin was. Splashes of water tore his eyes away.

“Lion’s Howl.” Sorey’s voice echoed as he swung in from either side. Panic rising, Mikleo tripped in his back-stepping. He spun in attempt to catch himself, but hit face down. His heart beat in his ears while his chest was tight and unmoving. Beneath his focus of regaining his ability to breath he barely saw the blue flash.

Sorey panted. His plan hadn’t gone accordingly, and for a moment he worried. He glanced at Mikleo. The Seraph and a hand on his chest and fear in his eyes.

“You okay?” He extended a hand. Mikleo kept staring at the ground until he finally inhaled sharply. Ragged breaths came and went as he looked up.

“Not like I nearly took that to the face.” Mikleo spoke between gasps.

“Sorry…” Sorey sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Mikleo glared briefly before letting it go.

Sorey noticed a moment after Mikleo that the water was rushing out of the room. Turning around they found their hidden door had opened. Mikleo mused that there had been a Malevolence sensor built in and that’s what kept the door closed. The idea made sense to Sorey, but his priority had shifted to finding the others.

Figuring their way out proved to be a trial of twisting, turning, and avoiding holes. Every hallway appeared identical causing them to circle around a number of times. A loud crash above them created dread. Were there more hellions here? Were their friends in danger? Sorey nodded at Mikleo’s glance and the two sprinted down the hall. Sorey swore he heard cries of Seraphim as they neared a dark room. Mikleo wasted not a second casting an illuminating mist within the entire space.

Sorey was momentarily stunned by the new arte. His gaze followed shimmering waves. Memories of snowy mountains and ruins flashed. At Mikleo’s shout of his name he looked up to see the Seraph halfway up a staircase. Sorey mumbled an apology as he raced. Both were panting by the time they reached the top.

Sorey ran past Mikleo at the sound of a scream. Guided by only the sounds of combat, he ran as fast as possible. He spun around a corner and was forced to the ground by a wind burst. As he pushed himself to his knees two twisting torrents of water spun overhead and collided with the fireball that had been headed his way.

“Man am I glad to see you.” Rose huffed as she back-stepped to him. She gave a once over to both of them and confirmed they were okay before she began a sprint.

“Luzrov Rulay.” Rose immediately launched a barrage of arrows at a large serpent. Righting herself in preparation for a counterattack, her eyes traveled across the room locating each companion. She found Sorey leaping with flames billowing around him in a way she could only describe as beautiful. She shook her head, bringing their bow back up.

 _“What is this thing?”_ She paused, watching Sorey’s flurry of stabs.

“I don’t remember what Lailah called it, but she said it’s weak to water.” She prepared to launch another attack. Her eyes tried to follow it’s zig-zag movements, but couldn’t aim properly. Then she noticed Sorey gracefully diving in and out of attacks. She lowered her bow and switched to casting.

“Drag you down.” She spoke lowly, yet loud enough to create a rush of energy. Though she normally focused on her enemy, her wondering eyes kept finding distractions. She closed her eyes and only a few seconds later a cyclone of water spun the hellion around. With it momentarily stunned she got a few hits in before it sped across the room again.

“Sorey!” She hollered as the serpent smacked him with its tail. She raced to stand in front of him before firing a set of three arrows aimed at the beasts head. A shrill screech echoed off the walls when the final hit landed right between the eyes. All her attention on those hits had lead to her being struck by the flailing tail. She picked herself back up and readied her bow. While it was normal for her to keep tabs on her companions, she found herself once again lingering on Sorey. Forcing herself to focus, she pulled back to release a final arrow that was followed by blue flames.

She smiled as she looked back to him. Warmth rose through her as she realized he was okay. Blood trailed from a small cut on his forehead, leading her to notice just how radiant his eyes were in this lighting. Taking a single step, she dearmatized. She blinked a couple times, looking to Sorey. His hair was the most disheveled she’d ever seen and he was coated in dirt and bloody scrapes. Everything about him seemed duller.

 _He’s a total wreck. There’s no way I could be…_ She glared at the Seraph who stepped in front of her, and her arm shot out to grab his collar.

“What the? Rose?” He twisted as best he could.

“Can I talk to you? Over there?” She point to a corner void of any companions. She let go once he agreed to follow her. She stood facing the wall for a few moments. Flashes of numerous recent battles where she’d found herself intently focused on Sorey filled her mind as she spun around to face Mikleo.

Mikleo didn’t know where to keep his eyes. This wasn’t like her to request a private conversation. Not with him anyway. He knew she and Lailah had many secret talks, some even with Edna. Did she have an issue with his artes? Maybe she just needed help with casting when they armatized. Her heavy sigh halted his thoughts.

“I guess I already knew, but you really have a thing for Sorey, don’tcha?” She gazed upwards as she spoke. Only briefly did she see the red filling Mikleo’s cheeks before he turned away.

“W-what are you talking about?”

“I’ve caught myself staring more than I should have. And even thinking crazy while fighting. But then just now, I realized it always happens when I’m armatized with you.” She paused to give him a chance and sighed when he remained silent.

“Look, I don’t care that you like Sorey. But we need to be able to focus. So I’m giving you two choices.” She held up two fingers, to which Mikleo raised an eyebrow.

“You tell him,” she lowered a finger “or I will.” Her hand fell to her side.

“Wait, please just… don’t say anything.” Mikleo stammered. His cheeks burned as he looked everywhere except her.

“Give me some time to figure out how to say it.” He begged as he finally met her eyes. She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“There’s no need to rush it, but can we seriously stay more focused on hellions when we armatize?” Mikleo nodded and with that, Rose spun him around and pushed him back towards Sorey.

Sorey smiled as they approached. Mikleo felt lingering heat in his cheeks, and turned his gaze downward. Nothing in how he felt about Sorey had changed, but now nerves grew as he actively tried to put words to those feelings. Words were never necessary between them, but how else would he get this message across? He shook the thoughts off, everyone had suffered injuries during that fight and it was his job to tend to them.

“That was a difficult fight. Maybe we should retreat to the city?” Lailah suggested after Mikleo had finished healing everyone. Rose was the first to agree, saying she had business there. When no one disagreed, they set to finding their way out of the maze of ruins. Blue, yellow, and red flashed around Sorey as he took the lead. Rose was a step behind him with Dezel at her side. While the trailing winds sent shivers down Sorey’s spin, he was thankful that Dezel was keeping track of where they’d been.

Almost two hours later they were greeted by sunlight. An entire night had been spent in these ruins. Rose was ecstatic to feel warmth again. Sorey agreed that it felt nice in comparison to the cold chill. With Ladylake in view, Rose urged the Shepard along. He sighed as he forced his aching legs to move.


	2. Mythril

A small gasp from Lailah turned the heads of her companions. Neither human had noticed her emerge. They’d only just stepped into Ladylake, but exhaustion kept them from noticing anything abnormal. Sorey hummed questioningly before he followed her gaze, finally seeing the vibrant array of the city. The other Seraphim gasped lowly.

"Oh my, I've not seen these decorations in ages!" Lailah exclaimed as they strolled down Ladylake’s main street. Blue and gold tapestries hung from nearly every post, streamers and balloons covered every fence, and merchant shops were painted blue. Their wears were every sort of Ladylake and Hyland memorabilia imaginable. Even a few vague pieces dedicated to Lailah could be spotted. Between all of their sightseeing, Rose excused herself for a meeting with the Sparrowfeathers.

"Their depictions are certainly interesting." Mikleo mused as he eyed a dark skinned, blue eyed and short red haired figure labeled as a ‘Lady of the Lake’ statue. Lailah chuckled, a softness filling her eyes as she gazed at the figure. Her hand floated for a moment before falling at her side.

"Humans without resonance just make up appearances and everyone hops on board." Edna grimaced at more figures, all with the same appearance. She spun her umbrella around on her shoulder, a sigh coming when Mikleo started speaking.

While Mikleo bantered with Edna about the historical signifigance of these depictions, Sorey scanned the numerous stalls lining every inch of the streets. Mostly jewelry and ‘relics’. Though how relic could be used for at least fifteen identical pieces he couldn’t understand.

"Oh man, there's Prickleboar pillows!" Sorey's attention had jumped across the street to a stand that had nothing but animal themed plushies, blankets, and pillows. Sorey got in a half step before there was a loud call of his name. He spun around to see Rose, who had changed into her white and green outfit, and Alisha waving at him.

"Enjoying the festival I see." Alisha smiled. Her usual outfit had been replaced by a mid-calf length blue dress with gold straps and accent along the curved neckline.

"Uh, yeah. It's all new to me." Sorey muttered. Festival was an unusual word. He’d read about them plenty, but never imagined being at one.

"Definitely a sheltered Shepard.” Rose smirked as she crossed her arms.

“Ladylake hasn’t held a festival since before the Dawn of Chaos though.” Alisha’s comment had been brushed off; Rose knew this well. She turned fully to Sorey after motioning towards Lailah and Edna.

“Anyway, can I borrow those two?" Both Seraph made small noises of surprise. Sorey turned to them briefly.

"I don't mind, but it's up to them." Sorey replied. Lailah agreed without hesitation. Edna claimed to agree only to get away from Sorey's overly excited self and Mikleo’s ramblings. Mikleo grumbled before turning away. Her umbrella hid her smirk. The pair strolled over to Alisha, awaiting her instructions.

"You don’t need our help?" Sorey ask for both he and Mikleo.

"Nah, it's a festival. Perfect for a pair of Lovebirds." Rose grinned. She spun on her heels to face the other Seraphim. Over her shoulder she tossed a glance at Mikleo.

"I-it's not like that." Mikleo’s scarlet cheeks earned a chuckle from her.

"Yeah, sure." She was already walking, loosely waving them goodbye while ranting about having to hunt Dezel down.

Mikleo buried his face behind his hands, but Sorey held a quizzical look. He waited a few seconds for an explanation, but when only silence floated between them, he spoke.

"Lovebirds?" He kept his eyes on a still flustered Mikleo.

"Think of Elysialarks in spring." His words muffled by the hands still covering his face.

"Oh? Oh." Slowly things clicked and Sorey's face darkened. Neither would meet the other’s gaze. Sorey searched for any form of distraction.

"So, um, I heard this festival has some amazing ice cream." Sorey mumbled, suddenly absorbed in non existent clouds. He’d only heard whispers as they strolled, but it was something.

"You'd pay for ice cream despite having me?" Mikleo crossed his arms and turned his head upwards.

"I'm just comparing human made to Seraphim made." Sorey huffed at him.

"Fine, but you're getting me one too." His demand was met with a smirk. He was glad for the distraction. Thinking about how he could even begin to admit his feelings for Sorey was a nightmare.

Getting to the vendor proved a challenge since it seemed the entire continent was there. Taking advantage of his invisibility, Mikleo moved through the crowd to eye up the options. They’d be waiting a considerable time regardless, but at least this way they could quicken their purchase time. They debated back and forth as to what they’d get, yet all too soon they were up. Naturally, Sorey changed his mind the moment he reached the front of the line, but only needed a few seconds to make his new decision.

Winding through alleyways, they found a small but empty area by the water. Sorey shivered at a sudden chill that ran through his fingers. His cone moved hands as he tried to catch the already melting ice cream. Mikleo grinned before waving his hand over Sorey's cone. In a shimmering mist, the melting ice cream froze. Sorey smiled brightly before diving into his vanilla-cinnamon ice cream. Mikleo focused on his orange-cherry. Both commended the smoothness and strong flavors, but Mikleo insisted it lacked grace in appearance.

After only a few licks, Mikleo’s gaze was gripped by the rippling water below them. His earlier thoughts and Rose’s words coming back to him. Sorey almost instantly noticed him distracted. Seeing an prime opportunity, he leaned over to steal a taste. Sorey being so close snapped Mikleo out of his thoughts. His face went aflame the moment he saw Sorey’s tongue hitting his soft serve. He stared as Sorey’s face scrunched up.

“Eck. You actually like those flavors?” Sorey took a large bite of his after he spoke. Pushing back his nerves, Mikleo leaned in to snatch a nip. Sorey ignored the lingering flavor mix on his tongue. He could have countered, yet he had no desire to deny Mikleo. Seeing Mikleo with closed eyes and sunlight in his hair caused a pounding in Sorey’s chest.

“Gotta admit, that’s not bad.” Mikleo commented, tongue tracing his lips. Sorey lingered a few seconds too long. He shook it off when Mikleo called his name lowly. Failing to think of anything to say, he stared out at the water. In his peripheral he saw Mikleo follow suit. With his heart pounding so much it hurt, Sorey slid his hand over to brush Mikleo’s. Only a moment later, Mikleo turned his hand to let Sorey’s fingers intertwine with his. This was far from the first time they’d held hands, yet there was a new feeling for both of them.

Comfortable with the silence, they sat and watch the sun on the water. As chatter rose behind them, Sorey suggested returning to the festivities. Mikleo nodded and removed his hand from Sorey’s. They walked slowly back to the main street, and almost instantly there was a call of their names. Alisha came rushing to them, her breathing heavy. She’d spent the last half hour searching for them, more specifically, Mikleo. An accident had occurred while preparing for the evening fireworks that caused flooding. She begged for his help, claiming he’d been compensated for his troubles. He shook his head, claiming he was more than happy to help. He glanced softly at Sorey before taking his leave.

There was an odd tingle coursing through him as he watched Mikleo’s cape tails swaying. Unsure what to do with himself now, he took to Alisha’s suggestion of trying his hand at some street games.

Nothing caught his attention for a while. A ring toss took a few minutes of his time, but proved too easy for him. As much as he wanted to take the giant blue and gray wolf plush, traveling with that would be impossible. So instead, he settled on a small Lady of the Lake snow globe. Continuing down the street, he came upon a dart throwing booth. Considering he used a bow with Mikleo, he figured it’d be another easy game. Not a single had been hit. _I guess I rely on Mikleo’s aiming too much._

Sorey still wasn’t feeling joyful like he wanted. Loneliness was strange. He’d had the village. He’d always had Mikleo. With a deep sigh he slinked off the main road and leaned against an ally ledge just a ways down from where he and Mikleo had been earlier.

Digging through his pouch, he retrieved a silver ring. Twirling it in his fingers, he examined the outer curves that reminded him of waves and the inner strands of metal that coiled around each other and came together to hold a deep blue stone. Ever since leaving Elysia he’d been waiting for the perfect time. Alisha’s appearance had him feeling like he’d missed it. Not that he had an elaborate plan, but he hadn’t anticipated being separated.

He sighed again, but much louder. His arms came out to lay across the ledge, followed by his head atop them. The ring stayed in his palm while he gazed across the lake. Since he was alone, he let his mind wonder. Instantly, he flashed back to only a couple hours ago when Mikleo was stealing his ice cream. Sure, Mikleo had always been gorgeous to him, but in that moment his beauty hit a new level.

His hand holding the ring came out from underneath his arm and he held the ring outward. _Should I really do this?_ Nerves ran rampant the more he thought about doing this. In the months he spent preparing he hadn’t a doubt, yet now he was back peddling. _What if he says no?_ Part of him knew it was irrational, but another part acknowledged the possibility. Eyes closing, he let his hand hang loosely over the edge, debating what route he’d take now.  
  
“So this is where you got off to.” The sudden voice startled Sorey. In his jolt, the ring slipped from his fingers. His heart sank as he saw the body of water below the ledge. No hellion could scare him more than this. Desperately grasping at air, panic grew the moment the ring slid against his hand. Then it slid past and out of his reach. The world went into slow motion as seconds passed like hours before seeing the water’s surface break. A thud against his chest knocked him to his knees, hands clutching the ledge as if he were being crushed by a domain.

Gramps would be furious that his Mythril sat underwater. _Oh crap—_ Sorey’s breathing hitched. Every ounce of strength was needed to flip himself around and slump against the wall. Seeing that bit of turquoise above brown shoes erased whatever hope he had that this was anyone else. He expected to see a face of either confusion or amusement. Instead, he found a devious smirk.

Mikleo held a hand outward with palm up, a bubble floating. He let the bubble pop and silver hit his palm. Questioningly, he thumbed the ring over. Taking a glance at Sorey, who was still spaced out, Mikleo knelled down and held the ring out. Slowly, Sorey traveled from his face to his hand, and after a few seconds he saw the ring. Concentrated sunshine exploded throughout his face as he leapt up. He clutched both the ring and Mikleo’s hand.

Tears threatened to fall. Elation became his blood as he gazed deeply into those violets. Words in any language would fail him now. But he knew something had to be said soon. Mikleo’s eyes were full of concern and his brows were starting to pull together.

“You wanna fill me in?” He looked past Sorey’s head. He’d been waiting for anything from Sorey.

As Sorey tried to think of how to explain, his face went red. Mikleo was asking about the ring. He’d seen the ring. His time to adjust his plan was up, and he found himself nervously laughing to buy time. A sigh of surrender. His shoulders slumped before he extended a hand.

“Give me your hand.” Mikleo, hesitant in his confusion, silently obliged.

“Sorey, wh—” Mikleo stopped when cold metal slid onto his finger. His eyes darted from the ring to Sorey’s red face. He bounced between the two for far too long before Sorey finally broke the silence. He hoped Sorey couldn’t feel the pounding in his chest, even though Mikleo felt it in his ears.

“This… isn’t… how I wanted this to go.” Sorey muttered. He had to keep his gaze anywhere but on Mikleo if he wanted to keep coherent thoughts. He swore the Seraph’s face was growing red. He took a deep breath, eyes falling shut so he could focus on his next words.

“Gramps told me that humans have this custom where when they find someone they want to spend their lives with, they give each other a ring.” Sorey stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You… You realize there’s more to it?” Mikleo tried to regain his normal tone. Did Sorey realize what he was doing? Granted, it’d say Mikleo from having to word his feelings, but this couldn’t be.

“Yeah. Rose has taught me a lot about relationships. But I don’t see any reason not to do this with you.” Sorey smiled finally looking at him, and every defense Mikleo built up crumbled. Sorey had both confessed and proposed to him in one moment.

“Guess it wouldn’t be you to follow the norms,” Mikleo chuckled before taking a chance to examine the ring. “You sure about this though?” He turned his hand to various degrees to see the start light reflecting.

“We’ve always been together and I can’t imagine us not being together.” Despite the deepened redness to his face, his voice was calm as ever. His hands twisted at his sides. He wanted to reach out and touch Mikleo, but he hadn’t gotten a yes or no yet.

“Just know that you’re going to be stuck with me no matter what. Especially if we follow Seraphic traditions.” Mikleo grinned as his hands went to his hips. He thought he had to be dreaming. Sorey was here. They were more than just together.

“Wh— Wait, how do Seraphim traditions differ?” Sorey stammered. He’d read through everything Zenrus had, but nothing mentioned Seraphim traditions. His heart raced for an entirely different reason now.

“Too late. You’re stuck with me.” Mikleo teased as he started to walk off.

“Mikleo!” Sorey’s holler rang through the alley. Mikleo grinned over his shoulder before taking off.

Sorey barely kept up through all the twisting and turning of the complicated route Mikleo decided to take back. He was amused at keeping Sorey on his toes, but he made sure to never let Sorey loose him. With a chance to calm, Mikleo felt grounded and knew this wasn’t a dream. All his thinking and debating what words to use for Sorey and this is how things played out. He chuckled inward as he heard frantic footsteps. The inn was insight now, so he propped himself against a corner and waited.

Mikleo vanished the moment he was spotted. He settled into his usual place within Sorey, letting their connection do the talking. Sorey choose to say nothing as he stepped into the inn, and after a quick talk with the innkeeper, made his way to the room Rose had checked out.

“About time. We were starting to worry.” Rose commented, without ever looking, as she collected a pile of gald sitting between her, Lailah, and Edna. Dezel sat on one of the beds, seemingly uninterested in their game. His smirk said everything.

“Sorry. Alisha needed my help, and then I couldn’t find this one.” Mikleo responded as he took a seat on the second bed. He’d paid attention to where his hand was and tried to subtly keep it out of view.

“I’m surprised merchants were selling actual Mythril.” Edna commented after tossing a glance at him. Mikleo went red at her smirk. She— she can’t possibly?

“Uh, there definitely weren’t any.” Rose chimed, her attention turning to the pair.

“Sparrowfeathers had a stand, and as their boss I had to see what every other merchant had on the table.” She added. Setting down her cards, she jumped up and followed Edna’s gaze to Mikleo. Reflex lead him to throwing his hands to stop her, but that lead to her eyeing the ring instantly. She reached to gently hold his wrist, turning his hand to see the stone. She eyed it for a few seconds before letting go.

“Genuine Mythril for sure. Judging by the metal used, that ring has to be worth a couple thousand at least.” Her appraisal finished, she went back to her cards. Mikleo’s gaze floated to Sorey. _Couple thousand?_ Sorey shrugged at his glance before turning to Rose.

“So where’d you come across something that valuable?” Rose questioned. Mikleo turned to Sorey for an answer.

“It’s something from Elysia.” Sorey answered.

“Oooo, someone’s got a secret lover.” Rose teased, smirking at Mikleo. He avoided her eyes, figuring that would tell her what she wanted.

“Pft, secret? I think it’s pretty obvious.” Dezel huffed.

“Oh, blossoming love between youths.” Lailah clapped her hands together.

“Good on ya Shepard. You two finally a thing then?” Rose asked, setting her cards down for a final time. Her gaze bounced between them as she sat next to Mikleo.

“Well, actually… It’s a bit more than that.” Sorey met Mikleo’s gaze. Mikleo fiddled with the ring.

“Huh, didn’t see that one coming.” Edna responded while helping clean up scattered cards. Rose eyed both of them, silently at first.

“Oh, I’m so proud of you two!” Lailah cried as she sprang up to hug each of them.

“Well damn, I didn’t mean for you to go that far Mikleo.” Rose commented.

“I—I didn’t…”

“Do tell, who asked who?” Lailah interjected.

“Uh, well…” Sorey went on to explain how he’d been thinking about this for a while, and retelling how things had actually happened. Much to his displeasure, Mikleo made a point of illustrating Sorey’s horror-stricken face after the ring fell. Sorey’s glare was met with laughter as the group dissolved into a string of other conversations. With the night growing, and plans to head out in the morning, everyone split between the two rooms given to them.

_________________________________

Sorey immediately fell onto the single bed. Mikleo chuckled before sitting beside him. Everyone else had chosen to stay in the other room. Though none of them would admit it, Mikleo knew it was to give them alone time. That smirk on Dezel’s face was more than he needed.

An hour later Sorey sat up. He slipped off the Shepard’s cloak, which proceeded to slip from his finger tips. Mikleo had pulled Sorey by his collar in order to bring him low enough for their lips to meet.

“M-m-Mikleo?” Sorey stuttered. Mikleo rested his head against Sorey’s shoulder and kept a hand on his chest.

“What? Can I not do that even though we’re engaged?” Mikleo huffed as he brought himself closer to Sorey.

“I just wasn’t expecting it.” Sorey wrapped an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders, pulling him even closer. They sat enjoying the other’s company, until one of them started to doze off. Snores like a dragon’s roar startled Mikleo so much that he’d leapt out of Sorey’s embrace. Mikleo rolled his eyes as he saw Sorey had fallen back without ever waking. He thought about resting inside Sorey, but he wanted to be here when Sorey woke. Tricky as it was, he managed to weave himself around Sorey’s limbs and find a decent sleeping position.

 


	3. Elysia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this should have been out so much sooner, but I flopped around with things so much. I also apologize for any mistakes since I didn't edit this one as much as I usually do.
> 
> But, hey, good way to ring in the new year right? With Soymilk fluff?

Mikleo ran after Sorey, who couldn’t resist darting down the newly discovered staircase. Rose’s groan echoed as she trudged behind them. Both boys knew she’d catch up eventually, and thus didn’t wait for her. There was a loud thud moments later that caused Mikleo to abruptly stop. Then Sorey shrieked. Mikleo sighed as he heard the splash. He took long slow strides to the base of the stairs. Instantly, he eyed the oddly Sorey shaped hole in the wall. Through that hole he found the brunette wringing water out of his clothes and hair. Mikleo shook his head before carefully stepping around the water pool and waved his hand around Sorey. Droplets floated from every inch of Sorey to the space just in front of Mikleo’s hand until there was watermelon sized ball. For a brief moment, Mikleo thought about tossing it at Sorey, but then he’d have to repeat the work he just did. Instead he dropped it into the pool.

With a small thanks, Sorey bounded behind Mikleo to step through the hole. As if on cue, Rose descended the remaining steps.

“Got a little too excited there?” Rose questioned as her hands went to her hips.

“I just tripped.” Sorey retorted.

“Sure, and I’m queen of the Normin.” Edna scoffed as she appeared next to Rose.

“Yo, lovebirds, remember that we’re here for a reason.” Zaveid commented.

“We know that, but can’t any of you take a moment to appreciate the history around us?” Mikleo fumed.

“Yeah yeah, old stones, old pictures that mean this and that. Got it. Can we get on with finding that Iris Gem?” Rose huffed as she waved a hand around.

“But Rose, this place clearly has connections to previous Shepards.” Sorey beamed, taking a step towards her.

“Got it. Important stuff. But let’s at least accomplish our goal. Then you two can nerd out while I nap.” She turned and started walking before either of them could get a word in. Lailah choose that moment to appear and urged them to go along with what Rose said. Sorey brushed it off easily enough, eager to see more of the ruins. Mikleo, however, internally grumbled as he retreated into Sorey. Without another word of debate, Sorey followed Rose.

Sorey and Mikleo couldn’t avoid diving into conversations and debates as they continued deeper. Though the lack of hellions unnerved the entire party. As they traveled further, they found a large circular room. Empty save for a stone altar vaguely shaped like a person at the center. Rose bounced right up to it, examining a green, pebble sized jewel resting in an outstretched hand. Without a doubt, it wasn’t an Iris Gem, but this lead Sorey and Mikleo to wonder what it was. Both circled the statue in search of any clues.

Mikleo called to Sorey when he found an inscription written in the ancient tongue. While they both could fluently read the language, Sorey had always been better at translating.

“Though things couldn’t be as desired, I leave this offering to the Seraphim, as an apology for the tragedy.” Sorey read aloud. He hummed as he continued searching. He was certain there were more inscriptions.

“In memory of… Gah, I can’t read the name. Villager of… Camlann?!” Mikleo’s pitch rose at the last word. Sorey in an instant was in front of him, staring wide eyed.

“The origin village?” Mikleo could only nod as he focused on yet another inscription.

“I humbly request for the first Seraphim to partake the jewel in my palm.” Mikleo read. He rose to stand next to Sorey, who was eying the gem. They exchanged glances before Mikleo reached for the stone. A slight sting caused him to pause momentarily, but then the feeling subsided. He thumbed the jewel while Sorey theorized about what material it was. Mikleo, along with the other Seraphim, could tell it held mana astoundingly well. Lailah posed that it may have been crafted through Seraphic Artes. Mikleo carefully pocketed the gem before suggesting they continue on.

The remainder of the ruins showed to be nothing more than a maze of hallways leading to dead ends. After Rose’s fifth comment, they agreed to head back to an inn. Although, Rose never stopped complaining about being drug through dusty ruins for nothing. Sorey opted to stay quiet, but Mikleo couldn’t resist arguing with her. The others chose to stay tucked inside Sorey until they reached town.

_____________________________

Ladylake was quiet, though they were returning at a late hour. Still the innkeeper was more than happy to give the Shepard a room, or two as had become the norm. Rose took a key and quickly bounded to her room. Down the hall, Lailah, Edna, and Zaveid appeared around Sorey and wished him and Mikleo well before following after Rose. Of course, Edna had to leave with a comment about how she better not hear a peep from either of them. Mikleo groaned before snatching the key from Sorey and heading towards their room.

As Sorey pushed open the ajar door, he found Mikleo once more thumbing the jewel from the ruins. Sorey came up beside him. While words felt meaningless, Mikleo knew Sorey wasn’t a mind reader.

“I— this energy gave me a thought, but I’m not sure it’s okay to follow.” Mikleo muttered as he held the jewel, which he had identified as green Topaz, against the moon.

“It was an offering, right? Then I’m sure whoever left it intended for the Seraphim to with it as the pleased.” Sorey had a valid point, Mikleo couldn’t argue that. Though would what he wanted really be acceptable with an offering? Sorey’s smiling face convinced him nothing bad would come of it. He reached into his pocket to remove a coil of silver metal. He held both items in his hands, let his eyes close, and after moments of nothing there was a flash of blue.

Sorey was momentarily blinded, but once that wore off he landed on a ring suspended between Mikleo’s hands. The design reflected what Sorey had given Mikleo, yet more simplified. Thicker bands ran the top and bottom while two thinner strands waved in-between until coiling around the gem. Sorey stared in amazement; he’d spent months making a ring and here Mikleo had made one in moments.

Mikleo grasped the ring before reaching for Sorey’s hand. With a blush creeping across his face, he slid the ring onto Sorey’s finger. Seconds passed before Sorey had a blush of his own. He glanced from the ring to Mikleo.

“Well it wasn’t right for you to give me a ring and not have one in return. I had planned on shopping later, but this gem… it matches your eyes.” Mikleo mumbled the last part as he turned his head away. Sorey smiled before pulling Mikleo against him.

“It’s perfect.” Sorey’s whisper sent a shiver through Mikleo. He couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around Sorey and nestle into his collar. While he was content to motionlessly remain encased in that embrace, he couldn’t help but turn upwards and rise on his toes to gently kiss Sorey. As Mikleo lowered himself, thus breaking the kiss, he was met with Sorey’s bright smile. Their foreheads met as Sorey made a few incoherent mumbles. Forming words and sentences was a skill that had taken a vacation. Eventually he settled for scooping Mikleo up and carrying him to the bed.

Mikleo hadn’t expected to be dropped so roughly, but his mind was filled with other concerns. His arms snaked around Sorey’s neck in order to pull him down for another kiss. Sorey brought a hand to caress Mikleo’s cheek as their kisses quickened. With each touch, Mikleo craved more of Sorey, his hand traveling to the hem of Sorey’s shirt. He waited for any objection, but once a tongue traced his lip he let go of any hesitation. While his hand traveled up Sorey’s stomach, he moan as their tongues swirled around each other.

With a sharp gasp, Sorey’s head shot back. Mikleo had reached his chest, fingers ghosting over a nipple. It had certainly been an unexpected reaction, but he’d resist the temptation to abuse it.

“Mikleo…” Sorey’s moan set Mikleo’s heart a flutter more than it already was. He couldn’t fight the thoughts of how far he wanted to take things, but he refused to move faster than Sorey wanted. Sorey buried himself into Mikleo’s neck as circles were traced on his outer thigh. Neither could deny their desires, yet neither would admit to anything. Realizing this, Mikleo settled for reclaiming Sorey’s lips. An hour would pass with no more than them kissing before Sorey would fall to Mikleo’s side, clutching him like a stuffed bear.

Morning would come all too quick, along with a knock at the door. Rose demanding they crawl out of bed and rejoin the living for breakfast. As she had before, Edna pointed out the new adornment to Sorey’s hand. This time, however, there was no embarrassment. Sorey proudly showcased it, putting Mikleo on the spot as he commended the quality. Mikleo tried to insist that it was nothing worth talking about, but then Lailah chimed in that she’d never been able to make jewelry by Seraphic Arte. Edna had made some attempts, but lacked a real interest in the craft. Rose had been the one to end the jewelry talk, turning things to their next destination.

There were hums all around as the group tried to recall any other leads for Iris Gems or Heldalf. Lailah hummed particularly loud, causing all eyes to turn on her.

“Well, we’ve had a rough couple of days, and since we’re so close, Sorey, Mikleo, isn’t your home nearby?” She tapped a finger against her chin.

“It is pretty close. And it would be nice to see Gramps.” Mikleo responded. His hand floated over to Sorey’s, a finger running over his ring.

“Then it’s settled.” Lailah clapped. Rose groaned about having to walk so soon, yet she was the first out the door.

_____________________________

Sorey breathed deeply, relishing in the cleanliness of Elysia's air. Not a hint of Malevolence, and that was something he'd never been able to appreciate. Sorey had his bouts of homesickness, but knew that as the Shepard he couldn’t just bounce home on a whim. He was thankful that they’d had a viable chance to make the trip.

Equal parts relaxed and nervous ran through him as the Seraph next to him shifted. Mt. Mabinogio and it’s ruins had been where they bonded. Stomping around those ruins, falling into trap after trap, hole after hole, had brought them incredibly close. He turned just enough to see Mikleo in his peripheral.

"Is this okay?" Sorey asked as he laid his hand over Mikleo's. The sheer beauty of how sunlight bounced off white hair and created shimmering violet stunned Sorey. This was far from a new sight, yet he always got lost in it. Still entranced, he nearly missed the other speaking.

"Like we haven’t done it before?" Mikleo sighed before lacing his fingers with Sorey's. With a bright smile, Sorey scooted closer to lean against Mikleo, who in turn set his head on a shoulder. Feeling the other beside them was all either needed as they gazed at the clouds. Sorey fell deeper and deeper into a comfortably silent state. Rolling clouds kept him mesmerized while the warmth of Mikleo kept him grounded.

"We should probably get the others and actually visit home." Reluctance was palpable in Mikleo's words as he lifted himself off Sorey. The brunette nodded before hopping off the half wall, tailing his Seraph.

The others still rested along the trail leading up the mountain. Lailah eagerly jumped up at their sight. Rose was beyond ready to be moving again. Edna complained about them taking too long. Zaveid made a comment about men needing to be men. Mikleo rolled his eyes at the Wind Seraph. Sorey chuckled as he began leading the group.

Elysia looked just as they'd left it, and as expected, nearly the entire village was gathered around the entrance. Sorey went through introducing his companions, while Mikleo kept eyes on Zaveid who had already started flirting.

"Was this what it was like when Alisha came here?" Rose asked after everyone dispersed.

"Nah. Alisha couldn't see Seraphim when she was here." Sorey responded as they stepped inside his house. Mikleo groaned lowly; having forgotten what a mess Sorey lived in. Immediately, he went to tiding up, not once asking Sorey where things went.

"Sorry if it's cramped." Sorey chimed as everyone found places to sit. Lailah and Edna had taken his bed while Rose and Zaveid settled on the floor beside it.

"Not like it was made for the Shepard and his posse." Rose replied.

"You guys sure you don't mind waiting here?" Mikleo asked as he and Sorey wondered back to the door.

"Not at all." Lailah answered. Everyone, minus Edna, nodded. Sorey smiled at the group before he and Mikleo took their leave. They had every intent of introducing their friends to Zenrus, but they wanted to privately deliver the news first.

Sorey looked to Mikleo as they started up the hill. Mikleo half smirked before raising a fisted hand. Instantly, Sorey brought his up for their wrist bump. The thought of seeing Zenrus created excitement, but the thought of telling him subdued it. _Who knows how he’ll react._ Mikleo sighed internally. He couldn’t imagine Zenrus disapproving, but he couldn’t get his mind off the fact that they were a human and Seraph. As they reach the peak, both found Zenrus perched outside his door.

"Gramps!" They sang in unison. Sorey started running with Mikleo only a step behind.

"Sorey. Mikleo. So good to see you." Zenrus smiled. He lead them inside where they gathered around a fire. Silence fell among them until after Zenrus took a few puffs from his pipe.

"So let me guess; Sorey's a Shepard now and Mikleo became a Sub-Lord." Zenrus stated.

"Wow, how'd you know?" Sorey was utterly stunned.

"I've been around quite awhile." Zenrus chuckled. Mikleo shifted uncomfortably, drawing Zenrus’ attention.

"There's something else we need to tell you." Mikleo started. He wasn’t sure how to phrase things. His eyes darted around the room until he landed on Sorey. Without warning, Sorey took Mikleo’s hand and held it so that Zenrus could see the ring.

"Ah, so you finally did it, Sorey." Zenrus joyfully chimed.

"Wait, Gramps you knew?" Mikleo stammered. A slight blush crossed his cheeks.

"Well of course I did. Who do you think helped him make it?" Mikleo darkened as he turned towards Sorey. He struggled to meet green, his words getting stuck.

"Just how long had you been planning this?" He fiddled with the ring.

"Every since he learned what marriage was he's been saying he'd marry you one day." Zenrus answered. Sorey mumbled incoherently as his face went redder than the fire between them. Mikleo felt his cheeks heat even more, but couldn’t help smiling at Sorey. Their hands crawled towards each other.

"Once your job as Shepard has been done we'll hold a grand ceremony here in Elysia." Zenrus continued.

"That's be perfect Gramps!" Sorey bellowed, his face illuminated like the sun. Mikleo chuckled lightly. Soft expressions were exchanged before turning back to Zenrus.

"Oh, you need to meet our friends." Mikleo stated as he stood.

"Ah, I'll go get them." Sorey was out the door before Mikleo had a chance to think.

As soon as the door cracked against the frame, the air grew heavy. Mikleo knew what was about to happen, but he couldn't face Zenrus. He knew what conversation was coming, yet he still wasn’t ready for it.

"No doubt you understand?" Zenrus spoke no different from his normal tone. Tension left Mikleo’s shoulders as he let his arms fall limp at his sides.

"Of course I do."

"He may only ever be human." Mikleo spun on his heels. How could Zenrus think he hadn’t thought this through? If anything, Sorey was the one who hadn’t realized these things. Mikleo bit his lip both at that thought and at Zenrus’ subtle expression. To anyone else, they’d see a relaxed face, but Mikleo could see how his brows were marginally closer, the stiffness in his arms, and the ever so slight slant of his lips.

"I know. But this is the happiest I’ve ever seen him. And that’s all that matters to me." His entire body went lax.

"I hadn't expected any different, but as a guardian to you both, this conversation needed to be had." Mikleo couldn't say he hadn't been worried. Sorey's mortality had only become more apparent as they aged. He knew he couldn’t expect Sorey to have a Seraphic rebirth, but he wouldn’t stop hoping. None of that really mattered, though.2 Protecting that smile was Mikleo's top priority. Sorey had always been his everything, and that wouldn't change anytime soon. Mikleo had just enough time to settle against a wall before Sorey returned.

Bursting through the door, Sorey was trailed by their entire party. Within seconds, the home was full with Seraphim awkwardly standing around. Although Zaveid had made himself cozy next to Mikleo. Sorey went around introducing everyone to Zenrus. There was a pause at Lailah as they stunned everyone with the fact that they knew each other. Zaveid had taken some minutes to recall why he recognized Zenrus’ name. Edna feigned having never heard of him, but her respectful nature told differently.

Conversation floated to just about every subject. Hellions, Iris Gems, Malevolence, embarrassing childhood stories of Sorey and Mikleo, and numerous other topics before landing on wedding planning.

“Woah, wait. Who are we planning a wedding for?” Zaveid bellowed above all the chatter. Lailah giggled under her breath, only frustrating him further. Edna rolled her eyes.

“Such an idiot.” Edna commented.

“Seriously? How could he not tell?” Rose muttered to Lailah.

“It’s not my fault you all started talking about it without mentioning names!” Zaveid cried. Sorey and Mikleo had exchanged glances before both their faces reddened. Mikleo made a small sound from clearing his throat to attract Zaveid’s attention. A puzzled expression crossed Zaveid’s face for a few seconds before morphing into shock as his eyes bounced from Mikleo to Sorey’s avoiding gaze.

“How did I— You’re not even—” Mikleo cut him off by simply raising his hand to showcase the ring. Zaveid went bug eyed, stammering incoherently for a moment.

“When did—”

“Since before you joined us. I’ve literally been wearing it every time you’ve seen me.” Mikleo sighed, his hand falling into his lap.

“But what about Sorey?” Sorey took a moment to dig around in the pouch on his belt before retrieving a silver ring set with a green stone.

“I usually only wear it inside inns and towns. Since I use a sword I worry about it getting damaged in combat.” Sorey smiled brightly after he’d slipped the ring over his finger. Zaveid grumbled and muttered under his breath as he went to the other side of the room. He wasn’t oblivious to the relationship between Sorey and Mikleo, but he’d never guess them being engaged. As the room dissolved into conversation of where the ceremony would be held and all the decorating and planning to do, Zenrus slid over to Mikleo and Sorey who were mostly silent.

“I know you boys have much to do, but there’s a meteor shower tonight.” Zenrus spoke just loud enough for both to hear.

“Sorey, we haven’t seen one since we were kids!” Mikleo exclaimed, as if Sorey hadn’t had the same reaction. After exchanging glances, they said a quick goodbye to everyone before rushing out of the house.

 

Zenrus let out a large laugh. Lailah held a warm smile, her gaze lingering on the door. Edna huffed at their childishness. Zaveid still hadn’t stopped muttering to himself about how nobody kept him informed about important things.

“Those boys haven’t changed a bit.” Zenrus commented with a smile.

“I can’t imagine they have.” Lailah replied.

“Have they always been ruin dorks?” Rose asked as she took a seat by the fire.

“From the moment they could walk.” Zenrus chuckled, remembering when the entire village had to fish them out of the Mt. Mabinogio ruins.

“Man, I hate to be this person, but a marriage between a human and Seraph?” Rose had been the one to finally vocalize what they all had been thinking. Even with the collective years between Lailah, Edna, and Zaveid, none had heard more than fairy tales.

“They wouldn’t be the first. Though it does come with it’s obstacles, mostly for the Seraph.”

“Yet you support them.” Edna’s statement was just that, but it sounded like a question.

“They’re still my boys.” Zenrus’ reply was met with silence, though uncertainty was palpable.   
________________________

They were half way through the village when Sorey realized he’d been holding Mikleo’s hand the whole time. He wasn’t sure why warmth flooded his cheeks. Coming to a sudden halt, he spun Mikleo around in front of him before catching him in an embrace. Mikleo was flustered and confused at the sudden action. Sorey’s eyes dropped briefly before coming back just for them to close as he leaned in to kiss Mikleo. Soft smiles were exchanged after they separated. Mikleo was released only for Sorey to rush off without a word. Mikleo sighed as he reluctantly indulged the Shepard in his race.

Mikleo hadn’t a chance of winning. Having a vessel to rest in had been a luxury he had taken advantage of. Only now was he realizing what that had done to his physical capabilities. While Mikleo panted, Sorey hadn’t broken a sweat. Sorey took a few more steps before plopping to the ground, looking over his shoulder. Mikleo sighed, still panting, and forced his legs to carry him the few feet before dropping to Sorey’s side. An arm snaked around Mikleo’s waist. He smiled before leaning his head against Sorey’s shoulder.

The sun was minutes away from disappearing below the horizon, and Mikleo couldn’t help but think about how gorgeous Sorey had to look. He shifted just enough to see those last rays illuminating Sorey’s sharp features, yet causing his skin to glow. Without a thought, he brought a hand to caress Sorey’s cheek.

Sorey leaned into the touch before getting caught in the sunlight bouncing off Mikleo’s hair. He’d always loved how silver this lighting made it, all the while giving it an orange tint. His own hand quickly found Mikleo’s other and laced their fingers.

A small gasp fell from Sorey when the first streaks crossed the sky. Mikleo forced himself to look towards the sky. He nuzzled into Sorey’s shoulder, one arm sneaking to rest on Sorey’s back while the other sat on his chest.

Sorey couldn’t help but wrap an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders to pull him closer. Their eyes stayed glued to the sky until nothing more streaked across. After a few moments to confirm that the shower was indeed done, Mikleo shifted to be in Sorey’s lap, arms falling around his neck. Sorey’s eyes shimmered in the starlight, and whatever words Mikleo had been about to say ceased to exist. Instead he leaned down to bring their lips together. Soft and unmoving. Sorey’s hands moved to Mikleo’s sides before breaking their kiss.

He rested his head against Mikleo’s, a small laugh emanating. Mikleo smirked before laughing himself. Random strands of brunette tickled Mikleo’s cheek, making him laugh more. Sorey couldn’t keep his eyes off Mikleo’s face. He couldn’t believe how gorgeous Mikleo looked with nothing but pure happiness. Equally, Mikleo found it surreal that Sorey could possibly look any more adorable.

There would be plenty more trials along their journey, they knew this, but nights like these would be the ones they savored the most. Invaluable memories that would be held close no matter the hardships.

 

 


	4. Journey's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter expects you to have gone through the game, otherwise this will be major spoilers.

Dropping his gaze from the shining stars, Mikleo looked back out over the railing. He couldn’t believe what Sorey was thinking.

“But you understand the implications, don't you?” He finally spoke, turning to Sorey.

“Yeah. Until the Squires can quell enough of the earth's malevolence to let Maotelus' natural purification take over... I would need to wait and sleep.” He spoke calmly, to a point that Mikleo almost forgot just how extreme of an idea they were talking about. Almost.

“By bonding with Maotelus, you'll be abandoned in time. It could take years... it could take centuries.” He knew Sorey had already realized this, yet he needed to say it for his own sake. Wrapping his own mind around the idea proved difficult.

“And even if humans appear who can see and talk to seraphim... There's no guarantee they'll choose the path of coexistence.” His insecurity was starting to show, but he was beyond caring. Not that he would let it loose, but he couldn’t let his emotions affect Sorey’s decision.

“I believe in them.” Sorey’s continued calmness told Mikleo he really had thought this through, and held complete confidence in this plan. He was upset. He knew it, and despite his efforts to keep in contained, something slipped.

“What about your dream? Weren't you going to go off exploring ruins around the world?” Emotions were starting to run. How could Sorey be so ready to let go of everything he’d dreamed of? Even if it was to fulfill his roles as Shepard. _He’d leave us this easily?_

“My dream will live on, so long as I don't forget.” There was subtle harshness to this that Mikleo hadn’t expected. He went silent. Looking at Sorey, showing no outward signs of being anything but calm.

“Very well.” He sighed. No part of him liked this, but it was Sorey’s answer. The least he could do was continue supporting Sorey.

“Thank you, Mikleo.” Sorey held up an arm. Mikleo would never deny a wrist bump.

In the next moment, he let go of all restraints and embraced Sorey. Arms wrapped around him to hold him as close as possible. Sorey’s breath tickled his ear. Hands clutched Sorey’s back. He could feel the tears forming, but refused to let them fall. Sorey placed a light kiss against his temple. Mikleo had no hope of fighting any desires tonight. He leaned back just enough to be able to kiss Sorey. A single tear fell as their tongues met. Every motion lacked their usual heat, instead being filled with desperation to savor the feeling of each other.

Sorey moved slow to back Mikleo up to the railing before lifting him onto it. His arms wrapped around Mikleo’s waist to prevent any chance of him falling back. Their lips continued to move slowly, not a thought being given to how public of any area they were in. Hands had started gripping hems when they collectively heard a sound.

Mikleo immediately jumped off the rail and turned away from Sorey, who was inhumanly red as he looked at a familiar face. His hands couldn’t settle in one spot, nor could his eyes.

“I’m terribly sorry. Do pardon my intrusion. I—I should have figured you were with the seraphim, but…” Sergei trailed off, his eyes sticking to the ground after briefly floating past Sorey’s shoulder. Mikleo found himself blushing more, despite knowing he couldn’t possibly be seen.

“I—it’s fine, Sergei. We should have taken into consideration where we were.” Sorey stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head. He went wide eyed and gasped when Mikleo reminded him that Sergei still believed he and Rose were married. Sergei looked at him quizzically for the gasp.

“Pardon my being so personal, but are you and Rose no longer?” He had half turned away from Sorey.

“We’re really sorry about that, but Rose and I…” Sorey couldn’t get the words out. He’d felt bad about the entire thing and hadn’t expected it to come out like this. He glanced at Mikleo who only shook his head. Muttering incoherently, Sorey struggled to start his statement again. He’d finally looked back to Sergei when another voice broke in.

“We never were married.” Rose’s came up the stairs in that same moment. Sorey was both grateful and fearful of her appearance.

“What?” Sergei gasped as he turned his full attention to her.

“Yup. Shepherd and I were never a thing. We just needed throw off suspicion back then. Though he was right, we are really sorry about it.” Rose had stopped between him and Sorey, her arms crossing over her chest.

“I see. So then, neither of you are married.” He said it more as a statement, but it came out with a questioning tone. His shoulders slacked as his head fell.

“Well he will be. After our job’s done anyway.” She beamed. Mikleo snapped at her but went quiet, realizing he was just embarrassed because it was Sergei.

“You have all my wishes, Shepherd Sorey. If I may, though, who are you betrothed to?” He turned back to Sorey. Without thinking it through, Sorey reached for Mikleo’s hand. Realizing how that’d look, he opted to throw an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders to at least indicate where he was.

“I wish you two could meet properly, but this is Mikleo. He and I grew up together.” Sorey’s chipper tone shone through all his embarrassment at earlier. Sergei’s gaze drifted to the space around Sorey’s arm. Mikleo shifted his weight around, hand covering his elbow.

“Even though I cannot see nor hear you, it’s an honor to have your acquaintance Seraph Mikleo.” Mikleo turned his head away, being regarded so formally always felt weird. Having his presence acknowledged by normal humans was still strange.

After bowing towards Mikleo, and apologizing once more for his intrusion, he took his leave as he requested that Sorey visit him later. As soon as he was gone, Mikleo slumped against Sorey. Hands gripped at the dark blue shirt as he tucked himself against Sorey’s neck.

“That was humiliating…” He whispered. Sorey gave a weak smile before putting an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders. Looking back up to Rose, he found a large smirk.

“Good job Shepherd. Making yourself look insane in front of a knight, and outing us.” Rose teased as she stepped up to Sorey. A moment later three seraphim stood behind her.  
“How long have you guys been there?” Sorey questioned as he rubbed circles into Mikleo’s back.

“Long enough to know you’re an idiot.” Edna huffed. The sound of her umbrella opening startled Mikleo.

“What she means is we heard your plan.” Lailah clarified. Her hands came over her stomach as she met his gaze.

“Oh.” Sorey focused on Mikleo who had tensed.

“You really think it’ll work?” Rose asked as her arms went behind her head.

“He’d be the first to try anything like this, but it’s solid in theory.” Lailah responded. Sorey gave a small hum before turning to the stars.

“I’d like to set out under these stars tonight.” Sorey announced. There were gasps around and questions of why they weren’t waiting till morning.

“So that every time I gaze up at the night sky, I can remember this very day.” Mikleo laughed against him before stepping back to meet his gaze. Exchanging smiles lead Sorey to take Mikleo’s hand. Almost instinctively, Sorey started to lean in, but then Edna coughed loudly. Scarlet hit his cheeks as he rubbed his neck.

Few words were exchanged before the group set out.

______________________

Sorey slid back, splitting from Zaveid. Symonne stood motionless and unscathed despite the rain of blades they’d unleashed. Her image started to flicker before vanishing entirely. Zaveid cursed as the party scanned the room. Slowly, they came to back each other up. Low panic was beginning to rise.

“Boy. Why won’t you just stay down?” Her groan caused the entire group to jump and spin. She had appeared between them.

“Why do you continue to serve him?” Sorey retorted. His grip on his sword tightened as her image flickered.

“Who wouldn’t want the world of my master’s ideals?” She raised her wand before vanishing again, only to reappear as three. She smirked before letting out a small laugh.

“Now that my master has given me free reign, it’s time to put a stop to you Shepard.” All three of her pointed their wands at Sorey. Heavy heartbeats were ignored as he braced for whatever was to come. A wispy wave of purple and black came rushing at him. With a side step he’d evaded the attack. Having all his focus on her prevented him from seeing the attack change direction.

Her uncontrolled cackling sank his heart, and he looked over his shoulder just in time to see the stream coiling around the Seraph behind him.

“Mikleo!” Sorey’s broken scream echoed. Mikleo floated within a swirling purple and black bubble, shielded from view save for his silhouette. Sorey was trembling. Hardly able to keep a grip on his sword, he forced himself to focus on her. Three became one as she reigned in her laughing.

“Hehehe, Lord Heldalf was so focused on the human companion that he failed to notice the real target. Not me though.” She chuckled as she twirled her staff, causing Mikleo to rise into the air.

“Symonne.” Sorey growled as he lunged at her. His sword passed right through her, doing nothing more than dissolving the image. He went at each image that appeared with a flurry of artes. She danced around him effortlessly.

“You’re only going to exhaust yourself! You need to focus.” Lailah yelled after half a minute passed. His brain was as far away from focused as possible. He dared not even spare a glance at Mikleo for fear that he’d miss his chance. Deep in the pit of his stomach, there was a twisting he chose to ignore. He struggled to back step to his companions.

“What are we gonna do?” Sorey’s question met with downcast gazes. Edna and Zaveid were fixated on the bubble. Rose and Lailah had turned to him, then exchanged glances. Not a word was spoken. Desperation, panic, anxiety, and hundreds more emotions drowned Sorey. Those shining green eyes had become even more crystalline. Painfully so. Air caught in his throat as he stuck on Lailah. Why wouldn’t she say anything?

Sorey’s lips had only twitched when an ear splitting scream hit him. Every muscle became steel. His feet dragged as he turned upwards, seeing a writhing figure. Before he could process anything, the bubbled popped.

“That took less time than expected.” She joyfully commented.

Sorey collapsed, sword tumbling away. Mikleo stretched, his clothing shifting from it’s usual colors to a white and blue scheme. He studied the room with dull eyes that had a vertical pupil. Eventually he came to the figures before him. A low rumble came from his throat.

“Now Shepard, what will you do?” She cocked her head as she became five. Three hung over Mikleo, cooing and caressing. Sorey was trembling. Every single part of him shook as he stared at Mikleo. No, it… he can’t… Before he could finish that thought two spiraling torrents of water hit him. He felt nothing between all the tumbling backwards. Weakly, he sat up, staring again at the nightmare. Prayers for this to all be a dream filled his head. Nothing changed, except his vision blurring. Although he could still recognize the figure standing with their backs to him.

“You ain’t done yet.” Zaveid spat.

“But Mik—”

“Dummy. Meebo’s still there.” Edna lightly tapped him with her umbrella.

“Yes, while he’s overcome with Malevolence, he’s not lost entirely.” Lailah had knelled down to help Sorey up.

“Sheps, you’re the only one who can bring him back.” Zaveid had sent a gust of wind to disperse a water wave. Tears were streaming down Sorey’s face. Memories of the night they left Elysia flooding him. Suffering the loss of his resonance, not being able to see or hear Mikleo hurt less than what he felt now.

“How am I supposed to fight him?” Sorey croaked.

“He just fell for one of her dumb illusions. All you have to do is get him to realize you’re okay.” Edna replied before a tower of rock shield them.

“Mikster’s strong he’ll have no problem breaking out once he realizes it was an illusion.” They had no more time to talk as a glowing red circle appeared beneath them. Zaveid yanked Sorey aside while Edna quickly pushed herself into Sorey, forcing an armatization.

 _I can avoid his attacks, but you need to be calling to him._ She made sure to make her voice extra loud since Sorey was still dazed. Edna had her work cut out, every time she’d side step to avoid one arte, she had another coming at her. As they spun around the room, Sorey kept watching Mikleo. Everything about it felt wrong. That wasn’t Mikleo. That wasn’t his Mikleo. He saw a flash of Symonne and that was all it took to push him over.  
He took over and blocked the spinning staff. Mikleo jumped back before summoning large shards of ice. Sorey ran through them, arms in front of him. After dodging a burst of water from beneath their feet, one of them swung an arm to grab Mikleo.

“Dammit Mikleo, just come back already!” Sorey cried. Tears fell from his eyes and he felt Edna slink away. Mikleo hadn’t reacted. He only struggled to escape. Sorey brought him closer. Seeing those pupils splitting his favorite shade of purple split him. He reached out a hand to ghost his fingers over Mikleo’s cheek before quickly leaning in to kiss his lips. He pulled back, ignoring the strange twist of disgust in the pit of his stomach.

“Ssssss” Mikleo hissed before managing to break free of Sorey’s grasp. He cocked his head at Sorey after having retreated. For a moment, Sorey could’ve sworn he saw the shine in those violets coming back, but then Symonne appeared next to him. Her arms slinked around his neck as she whispered. Mikleo’s eyes widened before his staff reappeared and a flurry of strikes were aimed at him.

Their movements grew slower and slower while Mikleo effortlessly switched from Hidden Artes to Seraphic and back. For only a moment, they spaced, and in that moment their head met his staff. There was a sudden rush of wind before they noticed the figure beside them.

“Rest Edna. I got it from here.” She said nothing but gave him a grateful gaze before detaching from Sorey. Using a small cyclone, Zaveid lifted Sorey to his feet. He kept water dissipated and Mikleo at a distance while Sorey caught his breath. There was a flash of red and suddenly no more attacks came at them. Rose had armatized with Lailah and were now using their fire to do nothing more than annoy Mikleo.

Zaveid turned back to Sorey, who could only muster a half smile. He held a hand out, and once Sorey took it, there was a rush of many winds.

 _I’ll get you close, but you need to finish it then._ Sorey gave an assuring hum. He had one idea and prayed it would work. Zaveid nodded with understanding. With an order for Rose to retreat, they rushed in. Swiftly dodging the torrents of water, and passing between blades of ice, they’d gotten close to Mikleo. Only to then take a serpentine blast of water to the stomach. Zaveid barely kept them standing. Mikleo was panting, his concentration visibly slipping.

Zaveid blew away the remaining bubbles and burst of water before gliding into Dark Star. He’d put them within a foot of Mikleo, and then split. Sorey fell forward and wrapped his arms around Mikleo, pinning his arms to his sides. Mikleo struggled, or tried to. Exhaustion had taken its toll. Behind them he could hear barrages of attacks that were no doubt his friends keeping Symonne at bay. Sorey settled against Mikleo’s shoulder.

“Luzrov Rulay, Mikleo. I’m here. I’m here.” His whispers lead to Mikleo ceasing his escape attempts. Sorey kept his eyes closed, focused on Mikleo and the Malevolence crawling through him.  
  
“You better come back now. Or else I’m gonna have to resort to desperate measures.” Mikleo went still. Sorey let seconds pass before daring to look at his face. His eyes had gone blank. After a few more agonizing moments, Sorey shifted his hands just enough so that he could spider his fingers across Mikleo’s top ribs. There was shiver before a twisted laughing began. It was a strange laugh, hoarse like trying to laugh when sick, but beneath that, Sorey could hear the bell chime of his Mikleo.

“Sss-orey… ahah cut-cut it ooooout.” Mikleo howled between rolls of laughter. Sorey was only encouraged to increase his tickling as he watched white and blue fade back to turquoise and gold. He slowed his assault enough that Mikleo could open his eyes. Shining and circular once again. His fingers continue to crawl for a few more seconds before finally stopping, though his arms stayed around Mikleo.

Violet darted around the room, recalling where he was and what had happened. There was a worrisome gap in his memory, but Sorey was here so he knew he was okay.

“What. How?” Symonne growled as she appeared behind them. Sorey unwrapped himself from Mikleo to face her.

“Give it up. You never had a chance.” Sorey responded as he took Mikleo’s hand.

“Pathetic. You really think humans and seraphim can coexist? Much less do what you’re doing.” She spat as she collapsed to the ground.

“I do. And I wish you could see how much better off you’d be without Heldalf.”

“Shut up. Just finish me off Shepard. If you even can.”

“I don’t need to.” Sorey turned, pulling Mikleo along. Her sobbing filled the room and they contemplated trying to help her. No one disagreed with Lailah that there was no method to help someone who didn’t want it. With fleeting gazes over their shoulders, they continued forward.

Edna stopped them just outside of Camlann. Sorey turned at the call of his name, only to have her umbrella whack across the top of his head.

“OW! What was that for?” He stammered through welling tears as he rubbed his head.  
“Don’t. Ever. Kiss. You. Boyfriend. Again. When. We’re. Armatized.” In between each word was a softer, but still painful umbrella hit somewhere against his body. With the last hit, she hid behind her umbrella and started walking ahead of them. Mikleo glared at her before shaking it off and ensuring she hadn’t actually hurt Sorey. The others, particularly Rose, struggled to subdue their laughter.

Edna would hardly speak to Sorey until well into Artorious’ Throne.

_____________________________

Towering above them was the final room. The place were Heldalf would be waiting. Having scaled the final staircase, Rose collapsed. Sorey rushed to her side as seraphim surrounded her.

“Sorry. I guess all the hellions on the way here really took it out of me.” She huffed.  
“Maybe we should rest here a bit.” Lailah turned to Sorey.

“No good going up to kittybeard exhausted.” Edna added. Sorey was eager to finish things, but agreed. He couldn’t make Rose fight when she couldn’t even stand. They settled around the edge of the stairs; giving them a vantage point for hellions while also keeping further back from Heldalf. Lailah volunteered to watch over Rose while the others rested. Sorey wouldn’t wonder too far, but did set himself against a nearby pillar. No sooner than he sat down, Mikleo was at his side. A hand slid over Sorey’s. He turned to give a small smile, but he couldn’t keep the expression up. There was a sigh from Mikleo before he leaned against Sorey.

Their gazes stayed in front of them. Mikleo couldn’t keep his eyes in one spot for more than a couple of seconds, meanwhile Sorey stared through everything. He hadn’t let reality truly settle in, but with nothing more to distract him it was inevitable. A shudder lead Mikleo to straighten and look at Sorey’s face. He brought a hand to wipe at the tear running down Sorey’s cheek.

Sorey began fiddling with his ring as his gaze drifted across Mikleo. Slowly, hesitantly, he slid it off before taking Mikleo’s hand. With his palm up, Sorey set the ring in the center and pushed Mikleo’s fingers to encircle it. Wide violets shot up to meet Sorey’s half lidded gaze.

“Keep it safe for me, kay? I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to it.” Sorey spoke lowly as he held Mikleo’s hand. Tears streamed down Mikleo’s cheeks. His face started twisting in a silent sob before he lurched forward, clinging to Sorey. There was a tiny chuckle from Sorey as his arms wrapped around Mikleo. One hand began stroking the back of his head as audible sobs filled the air.

Mikleo froze at feeling Sorey’s lips against his jaw. His breath hitched as he forced himself back to see a bright smile illuminating Sorey’s face. He wanted nothing more than to bring their lips together, yet he wouldn’t let himself. Not like this.

Feather kissed were lined all the way from his neck to the very corner of his mouth. And then Sorey was kissing his tears. Settling into his lap, Mikleo’s arms wrapped around Sorey’s neck. His head tucked into the crook of Sorey’s neck. Soothing circles were being rubbed into his back and Mikleo melted. Dare he say he was relaxed? If not for the crushing Malevolence around them he would be. Visions played against his eyes lids; sitting with Sorey like this in the comfort of their home in Elysia.

Resting his head atop Mikleo’s, Sorey gazed out at the horizon. Dread flowed through him at the thought of what he was about to do, but he would push past that. Not even for the sake of his job as Shepard, but for the sake of his best friend. His fiance. His One and Only. He shifted enough to force Mikleo to look up at him and in that moment, their lips met. Soft and fleeting.

“It’s a promise.” Sorey whispered. He smiled, expecting Mikleo to nestle into him again. Instead, there was a hand on the back of his head pulling him into a rough kiss, complete with teeth clanking. As Mikleo slowly pulled back, Sorey suddenly had a hand on top of his head.

“You know the penalty for breaking a promise.” Mikleo grinned as he tousled Sorey’s hair. Sorey groaned as he shook off the hand.

“This would qualify for a year. At least.”

“WHAT?! A whole year without any of your snacks?!” Sorey’s voice echoed. Mikleo slid out of Sorey’s lap but still sat in front of him. Arms crossed over his chest as he stared Sorey down.

“Not so much as an ice pop.” Mikleo cracked open an eye to see Sorey’s face as he gasped.

“That’s just cruel.” Sorey whined when Mikleo said nothing more. Mikleo smirked before his attention was grabbed by Edna shouting at them. With ease, Mikleo pushed himself up and held a hand to Sorey. They kept a tight grip on each other as they rejoined the others.  
“Gross.” Edna huffed as she turned her back to them. Rose stood in front of them, looking full of energy.

“This is it, huh.” She sighed breaking eye contact.

“Yeah.” Sorey turned towards the tall doors.  
_______________________

Sorey couldn’t look as he thrust the blade through Heldalf. He had hoped throughout everything that there would be another way.

“I'm sorry that this was the only way to save you.” Sorey struggled to keep his eyes on Heldalf. There was no shred of satisfaction. Every part of Sorey twisted and knotted.

“Good night, Heldalf. Your life of eternal solitude is at last over.” There was a moment of deafening silence before Heldalf chuckled.

“You dare fight back even until... until the very end... I can't... I can't stand it.” Sorey’s eyes dropped. A small part of him breaking. But before he had time to process his own thoughts, black begun to swirl around Heldalf. In a wispy motion, the mass moved to Sorey, who still hadn’t acknowledge it. What he did acknowledge were the four colored orbs suddenly in front of him. They all spiraled around him, but one in particular went slower and floated over to barely graze his cheek before flying off with the others.

Sorey followed their paths, slight shock hitting him when a cyclone suddenly appeared. In an instant, everything was crumbling, yet there was a blinding white light. He looked up to see a large dragon. Sorey didn’t flinch as his body began floating upwards. Face to face with Maotelus, he spared a glance back up before turning back.

 

  
Everything was crumbling. Rose couldn’t run fast enough. She screamed as she fell, but only a few moments later, she was hovering. Blinking at the abyss below her, she realized Zaveid had armatized with her. He easily took over, swerving them out from under falling debris. The other three rested inside Rose; they only safe place for them. She shivered at the feeling. There had never been a need for all of them to rest with the Squire, and she really wished it had stayed that way.

 _Hey hey, stay with me Rose. I need you to stay focused or we’ll break._ She let out a disgruntled noise at his voice in her head, but knew he was right. After a few seconds, she started moving with him. Swerving this way and that way almost as naturally as he did. What seemed like an hour later, they tumbled onto the ground of Camlann. They were at the utmost edge of safe, but safe.

Instantly, everyone of them was sprawled across the ground, save for one. Rose had flipped onto her back to see twin cape tails waving. She wanted to say something, but no words came. Lailah managed to stand and came just behind him. His head turned a fraction, and in that moment, Rose saw a sparkling droplet fall from his face. Lailah held her arms out. He visibly stiffened, yet fell against her.

“I’m… I’ll be fine.” He muttered as he straighted.

“I just… I want to go home.” His voice was void of any emotion. Lailah hummed approvingly. Picking themselves up, they opted to walk. Lailah and Rose stayed beside Mikleo while Edna stayed a step behind and Zaveid a step in front. No hellion lasted longer than a split second. Mikleo wanted to smile, he wanted nothing more than to show he was okay. But he wasn’t. Reality drug his heart to his stomach and knotted his intestines. Beneath everything, despite being literally surrounded by friends, he’d never felt more alone. At some point, which he hadn’t noticed till considerably later, Lailah had taken his hand. She wasn’t looking at him, but he could feel the warmth of her smile.

He’d been so spacey that he hadn’t realized when they’d reach Mt. Mabinogio, much less Elysia. Seraphim had been gathered around the gate, sorrowful expressions taking hold when they laid eyes on Mikleo. He forced a fleeting smile for his family. Everyone dispersed soon, knowing full well what Mikleo needed. Reaching the door of his house, he turned to the others.

“I expect you’ll be staying in town?” Still vacant, but improving.

“Uh, duh.” Rose responded with a grin.

“I’ll meet up with you later then.” With those last words, he turned back to open the door. He slowly closed it, giving them time to add anything else if they needed. Once there was the audible click of the latch catching, Mikleo set his back against the door. Every ounce of focus went into controlling his breathing until he heard crunching grass and fading footsteps. With only himself and silence, he slid down the door and buried his face in his hands.

Earthshaker wouldn’t even faze him. He curled one leg up as the pounding in his head worsened. His lips moved to mouth one word repeatedly, but nothing more than strangled cries left his lips. He kept telling himself that the sooner he let it all out the sooner he could stand steady. His head cracked against the door. Between the heat coursing through his veins and the blurry vision, he felt powerless.

 _Sorey…_ He could barely think it, and as soon as he did, tears fell. He pulled his other leg up to wrap his arms around his knees and rest his head there. Breathing became agonizing. An odd numbness started to set in him. His assumption was exhaustion.

With his eyes traveling across the room, he landed on his bookshelf that had one book sticking out. Brown with silver embellishments. Pushing through domains had been easier than getting to his feet. But he managed and shuffled across the room to grab the book. When his legs threatened to drop him, he dropped himself on the bed. Still trembling, his fingers lifted the cover and began flipping pages.

There were still countless things they hadn’t seen. Hundreds of ruins to explore, artifacts to see, and theories to argue. This had been their dream. The thing they set out to do when they left Elysia.

Mikleo hadn’t noticed the droplets hitting the pages until ink started to smudge. He slammed the book closed and tossed it under his bed. He let himself fall onto the bed, all while his hand dug into his pocket. Clutching silver between his hands only lead to a relentless rush of tears.

“Sorey… please… come back soon…” He pleaded, hoping that somehow Sorey would be able to hear him. He curled into a ball, bringing the ring to his chest and slowly relinquished consciousness.

  
Through some miracle, he slept peacefully. Even dreaming of happy days with Sorey. Until there was banging at his door. He groaned as he tossed around. Taking a quick minute to find where Sorey’s ring had gotten off to— some how inside his pillow case— he forced himself out of bed and groggily answered the door. He knew his hair was a mess, but he could hardly care. He’d expect to see Rose or Lailah, not all four of them. Before a single word was spoken, there was a sudden whack on his head.

“What was that for?” He steamed as he glared at Edna.

“Worrying us.” Zaveid answered.

“Why? I told you I’d meet up with you.” He rubbed at the aching spot.

“Yeah. That was _three_ days ago.” Rose announced. Seconds passed before this would sink in. His hand dropped as he stared her straight in the eyes. He jumped to the others looking for any indication of a cruel joke. Then he realized the sun was rising.

“I—”

“Just tell us you’re okay.” Zaveid requested, a disgruntled expression settling.

“I just fell asleep.” His eyes fell, knowing the weight of those words.

“Mikleo…” Lailah whispered, yet he caught every ounce of worry weaved into each syllable.

“Guys, really. I’ll be fine. It’s just going to be rough for a while.” Somehow he’d managed a genuine smile, even if he was lying to himself. Everyone eyed him, no one believing him, but no one dared to speak. He breathed deeply before turning to retrieve the book from under his bed. Approaching the group with that in hand caused knowing grins.

Although he didn’t have as much planned as he claimed, it was enough to ease his friends. He started rambling about the places closest to Elysia that he’d start at and what era they were from and how significant to their daily lives these places were. He’d lost Rose right after eras, and the others not long after. He knew he wasn’t convincing them, but showing effort was enough for him to avoid comments.

Mikleo played a farce of packing as if he’d be heading out within the day. While he did have plans to travel the world, he wasn’t ready yet. He focused on easing his friends worries first. Only to have his plan backfire when they invited themselves to join him on his first expedition.

 _I’ll watch him as long as I can, Sorey._ Rose had turned in the general direction before stepping into Mikleo’s house.

 

 


	5. Centuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man was this chapter hard to work on. Just for the sheer amount of feels... 
> 
> Anyway, here's hoping it's enjoyable in the sense of enjoying being punched in the feels.

Rustling sent a wave of dust straight at Mikleo’s face. Between rough coughs he summoned waves to clear the air. He should have anticipated that before trying to budge a stone door that had likely remained still for centuries. Every ounce of his strength was needed to create a gap barely big enough for him. His twin cape tails snagged as he entered the room, nearly causing his face to meet the ground. He sighed as he turned around to unhook it from a particularly jagged rock. How many times this had happened he couldn’t even guess any more.

After ensuring the room was hellion free, he sat down with a blue and white notebook, jotting down a rough layout of the ruins thus far. A few scribbled notes marking intriguing things that suggested an age, but he needed to research more. Returning the notebook back to his bag, he scanned the current room. Barrels and boxes turned gray had been broken long ago. Anything of value was long gone, but what Mikleo was here for couldn’t be taken. Not by human hands at least.

Traveling down a long dark hallway lead him to a closet sized room. Stepping into it felt like locking himself in a coffin, yet excitement bubbled. Using an infused water orb as a light source, he examined the walls. If the books were right it had to be—

“Ah, here it is.” He muttered as his hand grasped a coin sized dial. With a light twist, clicking and clanking resounded beside him. He grinned when a wall dropped to reveal a room basked in a blue glow. Pools of water dotted the floor. Above every pool sat a now empty jutting that he figured used to channel water into the room. Structure and style both lended it to being human made, but at the back of the room, in an indented part of the wall sat something certainly crafted through Seraphic Artes.

Mikleo leaned down to eye the sky blue shimmering figure. Carved straight from stone, yet infused with so much mana that no ordinary human could possibly see it. He felt around the edge of the window until he found a small switch. Sliding it over caused a brief shock to his system. Once that subsided, he gently removed the artifact.

“I found it, Sorey.” He beamed as he took a cloth from his bag to wrap the figure in before setting it in a side pocket.

Before he had even turned, he heard the scuttling. He sighed as he materialized his staff. Three centipedes stopped abruptly. Clicking preceded them lunging at him. Letting out a groan of annoyance, he swung his staff, instantly creating a stream of water that whipped against all three at once. Crashing into the wall, two of them disappeared and the third scampered through a hole in the floor.

Managing without the power of purification had been quite a fight on its own. Lailah had given him numerous lessons on how to deal with hellions without killing them, which basically came down to displays of power. Convince a hellion you were stronger than it and it’d flee. _Lailah._

“Oh crap!” Mikleo began racing out of the ruins, blasting bubbles at every hellion that dared to pop up. Rushing through the crawlspace that had lead him here ended in him covered in scrapes. While he would only need a second to heal them, every second he kept Lailah waiting…

 

She smiled brightly at him as he nearly tripped instead of stopping. Hunched over, breathing in pants, he anticipated her next words. Her head went side ways as both hands came up to hold a total of four raging flames.

“Just under five minutes late.” She sang. He straightened up instantly to see the flames. An audible gulp lead to her laughing just as the flames were replaced by windy vortexes.

“There’s a special treat for you today though.” Her words didn’t register, as seeing the winds were enough to shake him.

“Mikster. Been too long.” Zaveid. Why did it have to be him? Mikleo groaned as he turned.

“It’s been four decades and you _still_ don’t have a shirt.”

“Better than wearing the same outfit for a hundred and fifty years.” Zaveid had made the mistake of turning his back to Mikleo, thus didn’t see the water ball aimed for his head. He let out something akin to a yelp before spinning around to instantly lift Mikleo a good six feet into the air. Zaveid chuckled at his shriek and his pointless flailing. Lailah couldn’t suppress her laughter at the screech that came from one of Mikleo’s own cape tails smacking his face. After a few subtly intentional twirls, Zaveid lowered him back to ground. Mikleo glared at his elders before picking himself up, dusting off his clothing, and putting on his best serious student look.

____________________________

His feet hung over the cliff side. Eyes fixated on rolling clouds behind the pillar of light. Fingers dug into the dirt. There was a twist in his chest.

“Sorey… things have changed already. Slowly. But our dream is becoming a reality.” He paused to pull his legs up, tucking them against his chest.

“I wish you were here to see it.” He felt a rush behind his eyes. That’d make the fourth time today if he let them slip. Only two hundred years had passed. They’d passed so quick he hardly noticed them. Yet the weight of all the time spent without Sorey came crashing every time he traveled here. The others used to join him, but after the first century he opted to spend the time alone. Visiting nearly every decade. These trips had become time for himself to collect his thoughts and remember what pushed him to his feet. What kept him from spending decades in bed.

“There’s so much I want to show you.” Mikleo muttered as he thought about all the ruins he’d mapped, and all the ones he would be going to soon. Ruins didn’t last forever and if he didn’t document them, how could Sorey learn about them?

Mikleo picked himself up, a soft but weak smile on his face. The sun had started setting, his cue to start practicing his artes. He’d made a ritual of practicing elemental manipulation with Sorey. Having the light behind him always relaxed him in a way nothing else could. Especially at night where that light shone more brilliantly than the full moon. He’d keep his back to Sorey though, so that it’d feel like Sorey was there supporting him.

Practice would drag into sunrise; he’d hadn’t slept in a century. His staff would vanish and he’d kneel at the edge. His hands would come out and with a flash of blue, an ice flower would be across his palms. He’d lay it on the ground with whispered words before slowly making his way back through Camlann.   
____________________________

Cries echoed as he slammed against the wall, clutching his left shoulder. He knew coming this far was a dangerous gamble, but he hadn’t expected a dragonewt. Hobbling back to his feet, the room began to spin and blur. Fire raging through his arm, he still picked it up to hold out his palm and create a sheet of ice between himself and the hellion. Almost instantly he crumbled. Looking down he noticed the blood on his legs. He’d been numb to the damage until now. Using his right hand, he started chanting a healing arte. The process was slow and sounds of the hellion smacking the ice broke his concentration every so often.

When the ice shattered he’d recovered just enough to be able to stand steady and hold his staff. Using a combination of side and back steps he created enough distance to safely cast one of his newest artes. He hadn’t used it outside of practice yet. With the dragonewt only feet in front of him, he summoned a torrent of steaming water laced with sparks. The hellion staggered back, and for a moment, Mikleo swore he saw a look of fear. But then it was charging.

“Unholy beast, know your place and succumb.” In the instant his incantation finished, a rush of instantly freezing water crashed over top the hellion. The entire room became coated in a thin layer of ice, while the dragonewt was frozen mid strike.

Mikleo’s breathing was still heavy as he reached to undo his already slipping ponytail. His hair flew around him, rolling down to his shoulders in a disheveled mess. Wetting his hands, he began combing through it with his fingers before gathering it all back and retying it. Each movement cause the reignited fire in his shoulder to rage. With a quick, painful motion, he ascertained that it had dislocated. He took a deep breath as he steadied himself against a wall and firmly placed his right hand over his shoulder. Another breath and he pushed. The scream caught in his throat but this meant he could start his highest healing arte faster.

Healing finished, he rushed forward, knowing the ice wouldn’t last forever. The next room over chocked him with the sheer amount of Malevolence, and despite his desire to reach the end of these ruins, he had to turn around. He could feel it seeping into him already. Thoughts running through his mind that he knew shouldn’t be there. _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. What’s a little Malevolence?_ He shook his head as he quickened his pace. Sorey was coming back, and he had to still be himself when that happened. He couldn’t let Sorey awake to a world without him, or worse, a hellionized him.

Taking a deep breath, his fingers around the ring on his left hand, he began casting his upgraded Spectral Cloak and continued. The Malevolence grew thicker, no doubt in response to his presence. He could still remember developing this arte. It had been a means to combat the domains Sorey had encountered, a way to protect him, yet here he was with a nearly identical version that was far more flexible than back then. His movement speed wasn’t hindered at all anymore. Though what else would you get from three centuries of developing a single arte? However, Spectral Cloak had been designed as a shield, and therefore couldn’t combat Malevolence from inside. Mikleo’s breath hitched as he realized how much he trapped himself with.

Once outside, he let released the arte, but his chest was still tight. Every breath hurt. Not long ago that would have given rise to panic, but this had become all too familiar. He knew he needed flowing water, and knew there was a river nearby. Getting there with lead feet was always the worst part. Yet he trudged on, keeping Sorey at the forefront of his thoughts. Seeing Sorey again was the only thing these days that could carry him.

By the time he reached the river bank he could barely breath and his vision was fading. He removed his bag and top layers of clothing, draping his tri-tailed cape over an out sticking root. Then with slow steps he submerged himself. Weightless and floating barely below the surface, he focused on the water rushing around him. Slowly, he relaxed further. There was a tingling over every bit of exposed skin; warm and cold at the same time. As the seconds ticked by, he allowed himself to sink further and further. Being this relaxed had been an impossible feat, yet here he was, reaching the riverbed and feeling like he could sleep. Lailah had his gratitude for teaching him how to utilize his own element to purify himself. Though even she admitted that water had the most convenience— he preferred not to think about literally sitting in a fire. Once he actually touched ground he swam back up. Breaking surface sent a rush of air through his system, an unneeded but comforting sensation. He waded over to the edge and sat with his feet still underwater.

His hands came up to wring out his hair before leaning back on his arms to gaze at the moon. Every inch of him felt lighter and clean. A century had passed before he’d realized how much Malevolence he could hold unnoticed. Lailah had ingrained habits for him to keep tabs on it, and he had been good about that upkeep until this last century. Not that he’d been neglecting it, but the latest string of ruins had been deeper underground. Deeper meant higher Malevolence since most of what had been on the surface had been purified.   
The world had changed a lot since Sorey went to sleep. Seraphim could travel without vessels, and more generations of humans with resonance were being born. He kept hoping these were signs that Sorey would wake soon. But anytime he ran his fingers through the dirt he could still feel Sorey there. There were the rough days were he wondered if Sorey would wake up at all, and those days were becoming frequent.   
____________________________

Echoed screams sent him bolting upright. Breathing coming in waves, a hand tangled in his hair. He felt warm. Too warm. With his other hand dampened from a simple arte, he’d pat around his face and neck. Holding his breath, he forced himself to gulp a mouthful of water. Everything around him was dark. So dark he almost thought he saw a flash of a purple haired Seraph. A shiver ran through him as he conjured a glowing ice shard. Even though the light was dim, it was enough for him to see the room; his room. He was home. In Elysia. In his own bed. With someone next to him. Nothing like it. That illusion still seared. As had Sorey’s beaming smile once it had shattered. Slowly his breathing evened out, but his trembling stayed consistent.

A small sigh beside him caused his hand to drop and his head to turn. The figure next to him had been silently observing. A smile crossed her lips as he finally met her eyes.   
“I knew I should have bugged you yesterday.” She said lowly and with nothing but compassion.

“Huh?”

“It’s been over a century hasn’t it?” She shifted to be sitting up, a hand covering his.

“Barely.” Her head came against his shoulder and he felt warm again, but comfortably so. His eyes followed the bright red hair that fell over his arm.

“Elize—”

“Your heart will always be his.” She paused as her fingers dared to run over his ring.   
“I knew that going into this. So please, go see him. You’re always happier when you do.” He took her hand before their eyes locked. A light kiss was placed on her cheek before he pulled her off the bed with him. She looked quizzically at him as he started dressing.

“Come with me?” She visibly froze. And he could read her face like a children’s book.  
“It’d mean a lot. To both of us.” His head tilted downward.

“B-but Mikleo, what would I even wear?” She stammered as her hands went to her face and she squirmed. He chuckled as he came to her, leaning in to kiss her lips.

“It’s not like when you were meeting Lailah. Casual dress is fine.”

“This is so much worse, Mikleo!” Her voice went high pitched, and he felt his heart skip. His arms crossed as he gazed at her with doubtful eyes.

“You’re telling me this is worse than meeting a Grand Seraph. Of your element no less?” She looked at him with a slight pout. He should have anticipated this reaction since it was Elize. Although his past experiences with this same situation had always gone differently; awkward and ending with him going alone. Eventually, she calmed down and picked out something between casual and formal.

Mikleo lead the way, with her carefully following behind him. She’d never liked being underground, and every falling rock caused her to crash into him. After the fourth time, he opted to keep a grip on her hand. Nearly four centuries had lead to this place being hellion free, save for a few oddball instances. He pulled her along until they finally had passed through Camlann and stood at the cliff.

He took a sideways glance at her. Glossy amber eyes remained centered, but her hand squeezed his slightly. Using his free hand, he dug through his satchel to remove a particular book. With ease, he flipped to a dark blue bookmark. Covering a paragraph about the history of Shepherd myths was a sketch. There wasn’t much detail to it, yet instantly she recognized the young boy with spiker hair, feathered earrings, and flowing cloak. She’d never seen him. Nor had Mikleo ever described his appearance. Her fingers floated to the paper, freezing less than an inch from it; eyes darting to his. He smiled before her fingers went to trace the sketchy lines.

When her hand fell from the book, it made it’s way around his waist. She tucked herself against him before turning back out to the light.

“Sorey…” As the syllables rolled off his tongue he felt a rush. A hand stayed on his shoulder as he fell to his knees. Instantly, he regretted waiting so long. His faith that Sorey would wake up and been fading. And he hated himself for it. He had attempted bottling his feelings for the former Shepherd. But he couldn’t. No matter how many times he loved, no matter how many people he opened his heart to, no one could replace Sorey.

Guilt boiled as he realized that he’d been trying to remove Sorey from his life. He hadn’t meant to do it. He’d only wanted to know he could stand steady and not let sadness overwhelm him. Yet her he was, collapsed and in tears in front of Sorey. Even if Sorey never woke up, Mikleo felt like he’d tarnished the memory and could never redeem himself.  
  
Slender arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Elize’s warmth provided a comfort to him that calmed him enough to stop crying. But his eyes wouldn’t leave Sorey.

Hours would pass before he’d finally pick himself up, wanting to return home. He wouldn’t sleep that night, and Elize would stay in while he roamed the Mt. Mabinogio ruins. Memories of Sorey would flood him. No restraint would be placed against them, and slowly loneliness would fill him, even as he returned to Elize.   
____________________________

The resounding banging on his door came at no alarm. He knew. He’d known for years this was coming. He dressed, taking careful time to adjust where everything lay, taking some extra time with his four cape tails. With a shallow breath he answered the door. He knew for sure one seraph would be there. He hadn’t expected two, let alone three. Lailah smiled, but her eyes were downcast as she asked if they could come in. He wanted to say no, every part of him want to slam the door and make them leave. But instead he stepped aside and motioned for them all to enter.

Mikleo slinked back to his bed, only to find Edna had already taken a spot there. Sitting next to her was awkward at best, but he tried to act natural. Lailah had taken his desk chair and sat beside him. Zaveid opted for the floor. Mikleo refused to meet any of their gazes. He knew. He trembled knowing where this was going. He just wanted it to be over already. Swallowing only worsened the feeling in his stomach.

“Guess I’ll do it. Mikleo, you wanna tell us what’s going on?” Zaveid spoke solidly, breaking the heavy silence. Mikleo shook his head. His arms wrapped around his knees that he’d brought to his chest.

“It’s not like you can hide anything at this point.” Edna tossed a hand up as she spoke.

“Edna!” Lailah quipped. Mikleo shrunk under her gaze. Lailah had always been there. He’d been able to confide in her about everything. Except this. Edna’s umbrella jab didn’t even faze him. Not that she could tell why. But his lack of a reaction only furthered the worry.

“Lailah…” Mikleo whispered, trying to ignore the presence of the others. She scooted closer before raising an arm. He started to lean in before forcing himself back. Her arm dropped, along with her head.

“We just wanna help, but you gotta work with us. Edna and I can make some guesses, but you’ve been surprisingly good at hiding things from us.” Zaveid’s arms crossed as he stared down Mikleo. Confirmation that they’d been watching him created more dread.

“Why couldn’t you guys leave me alone? Why—” His voice cracked. Tears were welling and he only wished more to be alone.

“Leave you alone? How could you expect us to?” Zaveid barked. Mikleo felt his emotions beginning to run. Self control had been escaping him for a long time, but this was a new level.

“And what? Now you’re going to sit here and try to tell me I’ll be okay?” Mikleo’s voice cracked. As he threw his arms around during his words, his sleeve moved just enough. Lailah eyed it instantly. He knew she’d seen. But no one else had.

“Well now you just told us you aren’t okay. So spill the rest.” Edna ordered. Mikleo wanted to fight, he wanted Lailah to convince them to leave so he could go back to sleep. But that wasn’t going to happen. His chest tightened. He felt everything swirling internally. A low grumble tickled the back of his throat, but he held it down. He battled with himself, stomach near convulsing, before he gave up and sprang off the bed. In a few seconds he had stripped himself of his outer and undershirt, and gloves lastly.

He kept his eyes on Zaveid despite the large gasp and cry of his name from Lailah. Edna mumbled incoherently. Not a word was spoken, but he knew everything Zaveid wanted to say. A sudden light wind rolled over the scales on his chest. Then to his left arm. His shoulder, and lastly his lower back. Zaveid grumbled before standing, coming to stand only inches from Mikleo. Not once had they broken eye contact.

“What the hell, Mikleo?” Zaveid spoke low. Low enough that Edna nor Lailah had heard. Mikleo stayed silent. This hadn’t been the way he wanted this to go, but he’d be damned to let Zaveid get the best of him.

“When did this start?” Zaveid questioned as he took a half step back. Mikleo hadn’t expected the sudden shift in his tone. But his anger wasn’t subsiding.

“Uh, I’ve lost track at this point. A hundred fifty? Maybe two hundred.”

“And you’ve just been letting it happen?” Edna chimed. He spun to face her before his head fell.

“I wasn’t letting it, I just wasn’t fighting it. Seemed to slow it down.” Mikleo’s tone had softened. He clutched his arm as new scales crawled over his shoulder. Seeing Lailah’s shattered turquoise and down turned lips broke him.

“Same fricking thing. You’re gonna let Sorey wake up to you being a hellion?”

“Please, spare me your sympathy.” Mikleo paused to cross his arms, turning away from Zaveid. There was a moment of silence before he glanced over his shoulder.

“Look at me. I’m not going to make it. And I wouldn’t let Sorey see me like this.” His voice trembled slightly. _I won’t see Sorey…_

“So what happens if you become a hellion?” Edna questioned. Her umbrella across her lap.

“I won’t ask you to kill me, but make sure Sorey doesn’t see me.” His arms went limp as tears began to push past.

“And when he starts asking about you?” Zaveid poised.

“Tell him it was an accident.” Mikleo had taken steps away from the others. In a blitz, Zaveid had glided over to land his fist against Mikleo’s cheek. The force alone knocked him to the floor. Lailah jumped between them, arms out.

“Zaveid! That was uncalled for.” She snapped. Mikleo lay there for a few moments, his mind racing to catch up. Then the stinging set in. Weakly, he sat up, dizzy. He locked onto Lailah’s red tips.

“How can you be so calm when he’s talking about becoming a hellion!” Zaveid’s hands flew up, along with his hair. Even Edna had sprang up, standing beside him.

“He’s fought so hard. Harder than any of us could. There’s still hope.” She stopped abruptly to spin around and kneel beside Mikleo. He’d managed to sit on his knees, cradling his cheek. He looked through watery eyes at her. His mind had gotten stuck on her last word. No part of him believed what she said. But he remembered the last time Malevolence had consumed him. And there would be no chance of him breaking through it again.

“So what are you suggesting?” Edna had come off the bed to stand next to Zaveid. Lailah slowly helped Mikleo to his feet before she spoke.

“If he accepts, I can work with him to reverse this.” He was surprised to see such a comforting smile. He hadn’t expected any form of compassion from this event. She kept a hand on his arm and that was enough to send more tears cascading.

“And us?” Edna used her umbrella to motion towards Zaveid.

“Why don’t you check on the state of things in Ladylake?” Lailah calmly and with a smile. Zaveid let out an aggressive huff, but turned his back to head for the door. Edna lingered on Lailah and Mikleo for a few seconds before following. Saying nothing as her umbrella opened as they exited.

Once the door shut, Lailah left Mikleo’s side to retrieve his clothing. He slid everything back on slowly and with some assistance. He tried to tame the mess that was his hair. Where his hair tie had gone off to was a mystery. Lailah came behind him and gently took the hair from him. Her fingers combed through it for a long while. Gentle storks that were oddly soothing.

Her touch still gentle and warm. Unlike Edna who’d always end up yanking it, meanwhile Zaveid would always get it tangled. Wordlessly, they moved to the bed where he could sit on the edge while she sat on her knees behind him. She finished combing through the locks and then began sectioning it. He’d grown it out much longer since the last time she’d played with it. Back then it had been at his shoulder blades, now it was at the bottom of his ribs. She brought forward a couple sections on each side before beginning to delicately braid.

She moved slowly, and he could tell by her rough movements that she was holding back. He shifted slightly, taking care not to mess her up. His own thoughts had been swirling silently in the back of his mind. He still didn’t believe a word she said. Yet he was entertaining the idea.

“Hey,” He paused. Waiting for any indication that she was willing to talk. She hummed lowly.

“Can you really reverse this?” Each word rolled over his tongue like a lead weight. She paused in her movements. He could almost picture the expression on her face.

“It would be difficult but possible. Though entirely dependent on your determination.” She let a few seconds tick by before continuing her motions. Whether he could keep that emotion would be another issue. Everything had been dulled as Malevolence ate at him. He refused to be a hellion, but that only slowed things. He’d accepted that it would eventually overtake him. Sorey wouldn’t have been alone, and in best case, he wouldn’t remember Mikleo. But could Mikleo handle Sorey not remembering him? Or would that alone hellionize him?

“Human born Seraphim aren’t known to return with their memories, but that doesn’t make them a different person.” Lailah began softly. He went wide eyed briefly before chuckling. She always knew when his mind was on Sorey. She’d been able to tell within the first week. Supposedly he had a look that he only had when thinking about Sorey.   
“Even if the emotions and personality are there, is it really them without those memories?” His hands came into his lap.

“Sorey would be Sorey regardless.” Her voice wavered slightly. She still held a smile; believing those words.

“But without knowing the things that defined him.” Mikleo wanted to look back at her.

“He’d be different, but people change all the time. You’d just get to learn about him all over again.” Lailah had a smile in her voice with the last part. He let a weak smile curve his lips. What made Sorey Sorey would still be there only in a different mix. No longer having those shared memories would hurt, but he’d be able to make new memories with Sorey.

Tying off his hair, Lailah hugged him from behind. There was a moment of shock before he placed a hand on her arm. Tears slid down but for the first time in centuries, he did nothing to hold them back. He would see Sorey. There was nothing that would stop him from holding Sorey again.

He broke from Lailah’s hold to cross the room to his bookshelf. Opening a small wooden box he removed a silver ring on a green chain. Slipping the chain over his head he turned back to Lailah, holding the ring in his hand.

“Will you go with me?” He asked softly. She nodded and hummed before leaving the bed and stepping towards him.

____________________________

His hands went back to retie his windblown hair. He never could tame the mass, but a loose ponytail worked well enough. He adjusted his light brown gloves before looking back up at Sorey. Almost two centuries had passed without him realizing that he hadn’t once come to visits Sorey. Every part of him wished this visit was for a better reason. But deep down he’d given up. Sorey waking up wasn’t a possibility in his mind anymore. Malevolence was nearly non-existent, yet Sorey’s light hadn’t wavered. His presence still radiated throughout the earth. Mikleo came to accept that it would be the natural state from here on.

“I probably won’t visit for a while.” His hands fell as he started.

“My next book is nearly finished, but I need to visit those ruins in the North we always talked about. The ones with both fire and ice.” His gaze fell as the words left his mouth. He knew he should feel sorrow, but he was empty. Not really empty, but accepting.

“Sorey, I won’t say I’m stronger for this. But I won’t pretend I’m not sad that you won’t wake up.” Mikleo shifted. He’d spent too long dwelling in sorrow; pretending he wasn’t sad and that he was stronger for having lived six hundred years without Sorey. But he was able to stand steady. Ever since his struggle against Malevolence, he’d thought long and hard about what he was living for. Sorey had been his everything, but things had changed. The world wasn’t the same. Mikleo had written hundreds of books, became a Grand Seraph, and even taught a few lectures here and there. In two hundred years he’d finally made a life that didn’t revolve around Sorey. He would always keep Sorey in his memory; wearing their rings around his neck.

He took a few slow steps backwards. Part of him wanted to stay longer, to finish this fair well, but another part hesitated. Could he really close this door? _It’s not like I can’t come back._ His own words were unconvincing. Depending on what he found in these ruins, it could be centuries before a chance to return would arise. Though he also doubted his desire. This door had been open for so long that the thought of closing it had never occurred, yet he sat with his hand on the knob.

Remembering his ritual from the first few centuries, he stepped up to the edge before bringing his hands out. He barely exhaled before an ice flower had appeared. A light kiss went to one petal before he set it on the ground and turned. Fighting the urge to look back, slow steps carried him back to Camlann. Once he hit the edge of Camlann, he broke into a sprint. His legs carried him all the way to Elysia before he stopped. He hadn’t looked up from the ground until a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him. There was no reaction from him, but her grip tightened. His eyes stuck on red heels, and then noticed black boots behind them. That was when he looked up and over her shoulder to see Edna and Zaveid.

All three of them had come to see him off. He’d only briefly mentioned this trip, yet he shouldn’t have been surprised. He pulled back from her to smile at them all.

“Thank you.” He spoke lowly. While he had planned on setting off that day, there was no way he was getting out of dinner with them.   
____________________________

The ruins hadn’t been too hard to find, though the land around them had changed drastically from what the Celestial Record had recorded. He made his way slowly up the crumbling staircase. That these ruins still stood astounded him. Another time and he’d have stopped to sketch all the patterns along the walls, but this trip needed him to focus. There was a book waiting to be finished.

Footsteps echoed as he made his was through a dark hallway and into a room with channels of lava spreading across the floor. Flowing streams of lava fell from various points around the room. With careful steps, he approached the statue that demanded attention. Many theories had arisen on who this statue was meant to depict, and while he argued with nearly all of them, he needed to find his own evidence. A sudden sound had him spinning.

Nothing was there, but he could have sworn he heard another set of footsteps. _Must be another explorer._ He muttered before turning back and making his way down another hall. This one lead him to a blue room with random ice spikes rising from the floor. A few moments were spent in awe. The architecture was drastically different from the last room. He couldn’t fathom that the two had been built in the same era. After examining the dome in the center of the ceiling, he dropped down to the alter. His intrigue bubbled as he scanned the blue stone laid in the center. The style of the surrounding details meant something, but he hadn’t been able to figure that mystery out yet. He placed a hand over the stone intending to see how solidly set it was. Only a moment later, he felt the ground beneath his feet crumble.

He gasped as his body fell. His mind instantly started retrieving practiced reactions for falling. Before he could even think, he stopped. A couple seconds passed before he realized he was hanging. And that one arm was above him, with a hand around his wrist. A brief rush of fear coursed through him as his eyes traveled upward. Then his heart stopped. An audible gasp left his lips. In almost an instant, he was nearly crying as he reached up to grasp the hand.

Being lifted out of the hole was a feeling that he’d forgotten, but that didn’t matter. The moment he was on ground he fell forward; arms latching at the brunette. Tears fell as he questioned if this was real. A hand came to comb through his hair.

“Mikleo.” Hearing his name in that voice opened the flood gates. Tears and sobs wrecked him. He clung mercilessly to Sorey, who sat with the largest smile as he rubbed circles into Mikleo’s back. Neither had a clue how much time had passed when Mikleo dug himself out of Sorey’s chest, though his arms remained in place. Their eyes met briefly before Mikleo’s darted sideways. Sorey’s hand came around to caress his cheek, and in that moment Mikleo broke. Their lips were together. Six hundred years hadn’t impacted their ability to move in sync. They fell into a familiar routine while Mikleo shifted onto Sorey’s lap. Without wasting a moment, Sorey’s hands slid under both of Mikleo’s shirts.

Sorey pulled back, gasping for air but took to trailing kisses along Mikleo’s neck. Unbeknown to him, Mikleo had closed his eyes, and when he opened them he froze at the bright green still in front of him. His arms slid over Sorey’s shoulders and down his back, clutching him tighter than before. His eyes were already overflowing, and Sorey knew it. He pushed Mikleo back enough to be able to comfortably look at his face. Scarlet painted Mikleo’s cheeks. Sorey placed a light kiss on either cheek before taking both of Mikleo’s hands in his.

Mikleo couldn’t stop the rush of tears. He knew this wasn’t an illusion or a dream; far too many details were exact, from the feel of Sorey’s hair, to the taste of his lips, to the small twitches that said more than words ever could. He started to wipe at his own tears, only to give up a moment later and bury himself in Sorey again. His hands were desperate to keep a hold of Sorey. Everything was real and surreal and while he was convinced this was reality, he clung as if he’d never have another chance.

Sorey kept his arms tight but gentle around Mikleo’s shoulders. He nestled into Mikleo’s hair. His body still felt heavy, not quite grounded or truly awake yet. But from the moment his eyes had opened and he found himself laying in Camlann, all he could think about was Mikleo. Finding Mikleo became the only thing that mattered to him.

Leaning back only enough to see Sorey’s face, Mikleo found himself lost in Sorey’s utterly beaming smile, and when he came back he realized something.

Sorey looked exactly the same.

Nothing had seemed odd about it, but once Mikleo thought about it, Sorey’s aura was still… human. After removing a glove, he let his hand glide over Sorey’s cheek and neck. Sorey hummed happily as he leaned into the touch. Mikleo didn’t want to say anything. Every part of him wanted to drown in that smile and those bright green eyes. His arms slipped back around Sorey’s waist while his head rested against Sorey’s. Mikleo pushed the thoughts out; focusing on feeling Sorey in his arms. Moments later, his eyelids were starting to drop. He kept forcing them open; making small disgruntled noises each time. Sorey pulled him close before kissing the top of his head.

“Sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” Sorey’s whisper created shivers, and Mikleo huddled closer to him. Despite how much he wanted to stay awake, Mikleo couldn’t fight it any longer.

For as comfortable as he was, Sorey had no hope of napping. His mind was still reeling from being awake. He’d hardly seen any of the world, but he could feel the difference. Though beneath all that; he felt Mikleo the moment he woke up. Even as he gazed down at the Seraph in his arms, with his long wavy hair, defined face, and defined muscles, he felt the same. When those piercing violets had been open, Sorey saw only Mikleo. His Mikleo. And he knew that regardless of whatever Mikleo had gone through, he hadn’t actually changed. Sorey smiled as he cuddled his sleeping lover.

He’d ran off to find Mikleo, not even knowing if Mikleo would want him now. But as he sat there, admiring the peaceful expression, Sorey’s heart jumped. While the thoughts were ignored, in the deepest parts of his mind he feared walking through this new world without his one and only. None of those thoughts stuck now though. Mikleo was here.

Caressing Mikleo’s back lightly, Sorey let his head fall back to gaze at the ceiling. His mind wondered to his next big issue. He was back, but even he knew what state he’d awoke in.

 _“You’ll be abandoned in time.”_ Mikleo had been completely right. Maybe more so than he realized. No part of Sorey wanted to leave Mikleo again. He shook his head, knocking the thoughts out. Though his motions caused Mikleo to stir. Blinking countless times, he glanced up to Sorey. There was a moment of confusion before his eyes softened.

Slowly, Mikleo lifted himself up, a hand coming to rub at his eyes. He returned Sorey’s smile before rising to his feet and holding a hand out. Sorey took it and came to stand before him, hands still clasped. Sorey’s head fell ever so slightly, but a moment later Mikleo’s hand was under his chin. Their lips met softly and Sorey relaxed.

“You really should see Elysia.” Mikleo whispered after they parted.   
  
“Before I do though, how long has it been?” Sorey responded with his eyes on the ground. They had started slowly walking. Mikleo would’ve preferred to skip this conversation, but he knew it would happen.

“Six hundred and seventeen years.” Mikleo whispered. Decades had passed since he’d said it aloud, or anyone had. He wanted to shake it off and focus on the fact that Sorey was beside him. But all the memories of the past two centuries alone still weighed on him. Sorey gave a tight squeeze to Mikleo’s hand, and small smiles passed.

“Hang on, I just noticed something.” Sorey stopped them abruptly. Please don’t. Mikleo silently begged as he looked at Sorey’s scrutinizing face. A hand came out to rest atop Mikleo’s head as Sorey stepped incredibly close.

“You’re taller than me.” Sorey gasped. Mikleo laughed. Although Sorey was right. There was only an inch difference, but it was there. Mikleo grinned as his hands went to his hips.

“What? Did you think I would stop growing while you slept?” Mikleo made a point to stand straight. Sorey pouted as he turned away from Mikleo. With such a perfect window in front of him, Mikleo couldn’t resist reaching out towards Sorey’s sides. Sorey’s laughter came out in roars. He swatted at Mikleo’s hands, but Mikleo remained unfazed. Sorey tried everything to break Mikleo’s defenses, but he ended up helpless against Mikleo’s chest. Sorey could barely breathe, his face bright as Vermilion while his body shook with the force of Earthshaker. Mikleo had begun chuckling as he continued wiggling over Sorey’s ribs and stomach. Only when Sorey was breathlessly begging did Mikleo stop.

Mikleo beamed, relishing in his triumph. Amidst all the movements, Mikleo’s hair tie had failed it’s job and his aquamarine hair flowed around him, coming in waves over his shoulders. Sorey couldn’t take his eyes off the sight. Mikleo had become impossibly gorgeous and he was only now truly noticing it. He sprang to his feet, quickly stepping in to kiss Mikleo deeply. Sorey reached for his hand and his fingers traced Mikleo’s.

“Oh? You stopped wearing it?” Sorey commented as they broke apart and he brought Mikleo’s hand between them. His lips subtly curved downward as his eyes dulled a hair. Mikleo chuckled lowly before reaching for the chain around his neck. From beneath his black undershirt came two rings.

“Not entirely.” He replied as he undid the clasp. He rested both rings in his palm as he removed the chain. Taking Sorey’s hand, Mikleo slowly slid a ring onto his finger. Sorey smiled brightly before taking the other ring and copying Mikleo’s movements. Without warning, Sorey pulled Mikleo against him. With this absolute confirmation that Mikleo wasn’t only here, but still his eased every worrisome thought that had been brewing.

Reluctantly, they both cut the embrace short in favor of continuing their journey to Elysia. Their hands remained intertwined throughout the entire walk. At random points, Sorey would spin Mikleo around to steal a quick kiss. Neither were rushing, and the moon had risen high before they reached the gates of Elysia.

 


	6. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the single most difficult to write chapter. I've had to do it in so many sittings, and trying to work those sitting into the mess that is irl life has been an even worse challenge.
> 
> But it's here. It's super long, almost 10.5k words. Hope you enjoy and I'd seriously love any comments. Even if it's multiple comments or walls of text since there's a lot to process here.
> 
> And there may or may not be a very subtle reference to soymilkheaven's Purple Prose AU.

Sorey fell with a huff onto Mikleo’s bed. Elysia hardly changed, but he’d underestimated how swamped he’d be upon returning. Every single seraph, new ones included, gathered at the gates to meet him. There was a brief moment where Mikleo lost sight of him completely. Neither had expected the entire village to have organized a party either. Sunset passed long ago, yet only now were they allowed time to themselves.

Mikleo reached out to run his fingers over Sorey’s cheek. One green eye cracked open to gaze up at him. Seeing that bright smile he’d missed for centuries melted him. In a single fluid motion, he kissed Sorey. Lips moving in a slow rhythm. Mikleo gradually shifted to eventually straddle Sorey. A hand tangled in his hair while another sat on his thigh. His heart pounded in his ears; being able to feel Sorey’s lips again was like finding water after a drought. Mikleo found himself pushing Sorey further and further into the bed.

A twisting in his stomach forced Mikleo back. letting his forehead rest against Sorey’s, his hands came to frame the other’s face. Warm breath tickled both of them, but neither moved. One hand traveled up Mikleo’s arm until it covered his own. Sorey beamed while his eyes slowly opened.

Emotions rushed over him again, just as in the ruins. Mikleo buried his face in Sorey’s neck, droplets rolling down his still hot skin and landing on Sorey’s shirt. Arms encircled him, pulling him down into a tight embrace.

Sorey took to stroking the back of Mikleo’s head while his broken sobs filled the room. He still wondered what suffering Mikleo had endured in his absence. _Six hundred years._ Sorey pulled Mikleo closer, wanting to never let go. He nuzzled into soft icy hair, the cold a relief against his steaming skin. Feeling the trembles against his chest felt like stabs straight to the heart. The only thing on his mind was calming his love, yet he didn’t know how to. Not in this situation. He only knew one thing.

“Hey, why don’t you show me some of those ruins you wrote about?” He spoke barely above a whisper. Mikleo shifted to gaze at him beneath his bangs. He started rubbing at his tears, snorts and hiccups using his breath.

“There… are some pretty impressive ones nearby.” A few hiccups between the coarse words. Sorey smiled, taking Mikleo’s free hand.

“But we’d need to travel to Ladylake first for supplies.” Mikleo coughed.

“Oh man, I can’t even imagine what Ladylake looks like now!” Sorey sat up, Mikleo settling into his lap.

____________________________

Ladylake had expanded to nearly twice the size Sorey remembered. The buildings had modernized yet somehow kept the same feeling he knew. Mikleo let out a light chuckle as Sorey craned to see towers reaching towards the clouds. Green sparkled on an entirely new level. And Mikleo couldn’t keep his eyes away, nor the curve of his lips.

Watching Sorey’s every reaction claimed his whole attention. Between how radiating he was, the bright smiles that perked his earrings, melody of laughter, and the sheer fact that it was Sorey, Mikleo couldn’t hear his name being called. Numerous times.

In his peripheral, he noticed a figure moving towards him and that shifted his attention. For a moment he’d be alarmed; fearing a hellion had somehow appeared in the city.

“Grand Seraph Mikleo?” He’d finally heard the small voice. He smiled as he knelled down in order to be eye level with the child.

“Lanice, it’s been a while.” He lightly patted her head as he spoke.

“Uh huh. Mommy told me to give you this.” She held out a hand with a string of turquoise beads. Mikleo hesitated for a moment before taking the gift, sending a quick glance to the couple a distance back, and standing to motion towards Sorey.

“Give them my gratitude, and let them know I’ll be visiting with Sorey later.” His words were light and clear. Lanice cocked her head at Sorey. Mikleo chuckled before assuring her that both of her mommies would know who he was. She gave a smile to rival Sorey’s before she ran back to the patiently waiting couple. Mikleo watched as their eyes shot up from Lanice to him and then to Sorey. Giving them a small wave, Mikleo took Sorey’s hand and started walking back down the main road.

Sorey’s eyes were now glued to Mikleo; waiting for an explanation. Mikleo kept his gaze front and centered, a small upward curve of his lips barely visible. He drifted closer to Sorey, so close that their shoulders brushed. Sorey hadn’t noticed though, his mind too caught up in that interaction. The child had definitely been human, and he was sure both parents were as well. Yet there was no issue communicating with Mikleo. Children were known to have higher resonance, but the parents were what shocked him. Plus the mention that they’d both know him.

“Sorey,” Mikleo started, pausing to grip Sorey’s hand tighter “Lanice, as you guessed, is completely human. One parent is a Seraph.” He kept his voice low enough that only Sorey could hear. Sorey stopped. Light trembles traveled through him, and Mikleo looked up, expecting to see tears.

“So we really did it?” His eyes were glistening.

“Yeah. It’s not perfect. There’s still plenty of humans that can’t see Seraphim. But that’s how far we’ve come.” Mikleo barely had time to finish before he was against Sorey, wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

“That’s great! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” His eyes watered, but he was laughing and smiling what was possibly his brightest smile ever. Mikleo had to struggle for the ability to breath, but stayed in the embrace.

“Words couldn’t have done what a small exchange like that could.” Mikleo raised a hand to wipe and the streaks on Sorey’s cheeks. Sorey was still beaming, eyes darting around to the people around them. Thinking about how everyone could see them, both of them, and it not appearing like Sorey was interacting with air brought a whole new level of excitement through him. He came back to Mikleo’s soft violet eyes— a moment going to the thought that everyone could see those— and without another thought he leaned down to kiss Mikleo.

Chaste, yet long enough to light Mikleo’s heart on fire. In that one moment he could feel every bit of Sorey’s joy. And seeing those half-lidded eyes gazing at him while a hand came to his cheek made him swear time had stopped. He could have sat there getting lost in Sorey’s eyes for days, but opted to give him another short kiss before stepping back. He spun and started walking slowly.

Only a few buildings down the road and he stopped at a door barely hanging on its hinges. With careful movements he opened the door enough for them to slip through.

The house was dark, lit only by sparse candles. Papers were strewn all around both the center table and floor. Tapestries and various framed images lined the aged dark wood walls. Mikleo took a couple steps inside, calling out to anyone that may have been there. Sorey had been busy examining all the symbols woven into the tapestries.

“Oh my!” A gasp drew his attention to green-silver, red tipped hair. A large gasp escaped before he crossed the room in one stride to envelope the seraph. Her arms came around him, face nuzzling against his hair. She felt warm, so much more than he remembered. They broke apart simultaneously and she turned to Mikleo briefly before going back to Sorey.

“How long has it been?” She questioned lightly before stepping behind them to clear papers off the couch.

“Only about a week.” Sorey responded as he moved to help her.

“Mikleo! Why did you tell us sooner!” Lailah stopped to face him with a pout.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was just getting out of Elysia with him?” Mikleo retorted.

“You know that won’t satisfy Edna.” Lailah warned as she set the pile of papers on the table and motioned for them both to sit.

“Where is she? And Zaveid?” Sorey asked.

“They’re… traveling. Hard telling when they’ll be back.” Lailah had an undertone that Sorey could quite figure out, but wouldn’t dwell on. Before either of them could say another word, Lailah launched into fifty thousand questions for Sorey.

Sorey hadn’t anticipated the array of areas her questions would span. Hardly any of them had answers, though Mikleo took to answering the majority. Then Lailah’s attention shifted to Mikleo. Groaning, he braced for the onslaught.

“You’ve written _that_ many books? And became a Grand Seraph! Mikleo that’s amazing.” Sorey beamed, although a mix of jealous and anxious for the ruins Mikleo had seen. Mikleo could do no less than gaze softly at him before responding.

“Pft, the books were easy. And gave me an excuse for exploring all those ruins.” He straightened, turning his nose up with a grin.

“Oh come now, you’re one of the youngest Grand Seraphs in history.” Lailah boasting encouraged Sorey to grew more excited.

“You _have_ to show me what kind of artes you can use now.” Sorey pleaded with big shining eyes. Mikleo wanted to argue.

“Fine, but later. After we’ve finished the reunion.” Those weren’t the words Sorey wanted, but he smiled anyway and held his wrist out. Mikleo shook his head with a blow of air before tapping his wrist against Sorey’s. Their hands fell and interlaced in mid air.

“Oh Mikleo…” Lailah squealed as she covered her face. His brow furled as his head titled. Her eyes shot down to their hands, and when Mikleo followed, he found his ring.

“Did you really think that would change?” He questioned.

“Goodness no, but just to see you wearing it again makes me happy.” Lailah brought her hands to her lap. Her gaze lingered on the ring before she bounced up to Sorey. Silence took over, the very air feeling thick.

“Sorey…” Her head fell.

“It’s fine Lailah.” He shifted to sit straighter. Mikleo’s head had fallen, his grip tightening. Sorey couldn’t see past his bangs, but he could feel the barely there tremble in his hand.

Lailah’s gaze came back up, although avoiding directly looking at either of them. Her hands fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve. She made loose comment about the herbs out back needing to be tended to. Sorey didn’t so much as twitch at Mikleo vanishing almost instantly.

He found Lailah’s glistening eyes. She shifted, half turning away. Waiting for the click of the backdoor before she spoke.

“I’m sorry. For you both.” Her words cracked ever so slightly.

“It’s no different than before. But how was he? Y’know. Without me?” Sorey kept his view on her but had fallen to her feet. His arms rested on his knees while his hands came together in air. He slouched forward just before Lailah started.

“I can’t say it was easy. We tried to be there for him at every turn. But we did nearly lose him.” She trailed, eyes avoiding him as her hands tangled to the point of turning white. Sorey let out a deep breath. He hoped for better, but this had been expected.

Sorey became aware of a ticking clock somewhere in the room. Memories began flooding, childhood memories of romping around with Mikleo and times during his journey as Shepherd. Then one memory in particular stuck.

“Even if I do come back as a Seraph, what are the odds I’ll remember anything?” Sorey spoke low, and darker than Lailah could have imagined possible.

“There’s no telling. It’s not known to happen, but there are always exceptions.” She spoke lightly and slowly.

“Think you can help me with something?”

__________

  
Mikleo sank before bundles of growing herbs, bringing a hand up to sprinkle them. Ever since leaving the ruins, he’d managed to keep himself happy. But now he was cracking and with no clue of how long he could hold himself together. Making it as long as he had and accomplishing what he had wouldn’t have been possible without Sorey. Yet all his struggling meant nothing if he lost Sorey again. He could feel it. He’d sink into oblivion. Lailah, Edna, Zaveid, the entirety of Elysia, none of them would be able to stop it this time.

Looking at his hands he saw flashes of silver. Tears had started falling, and he was in no position to stop them. He kept an eye on the door, fearful that Sorey would come. Taking another punch from Zaveid would hurt less than Sorey seeing him like this. Tightness raked his chest as he moved to the furtherest garden wall.

Rolling tears streaked warmth over his cold skin. Trembling in silence, his head fell back. Drifting clouds and soaring birds insufficent for distractions.

Whatever entity may be out there, he was praying to it. Not just for Sorey, but that Edna and Zaveid would find something. Anything. Hope was dismal though. Decades of research had gotten them nowhere, so where would traveling to far reaches get them?

Nails dug into his shoulder as a familiar throbbing appeared. Head rolling forward, his eyes locked on to where he could feel Sorey. Everything felt dark. Yet that one ray of sunshine broke through. The one that had kept him going all these centuries.

How could he let himself be out here when his days were still numbered? Eventually it would kill him, but he needed to make the most of it now.

Pushing mana throughout his entire body, he forced the throbbing away, feeling subzero. Mist floated off his skin, a sight that let him breath easy. Once the tight claws released his chest, he stumbled to his feet before making his way back to Sorey.

He found them animatedly talking about something, but all conversation dropped the moment Sorey saw him. Mikleo melted at the warm smile that spoke thousands of words without his lips ever moving. Sorey jumped up and came to stand only a foot from him. Eyes soft yet hard, his smile softening as he ran his fingers through Mikleo’s now messy ponytail. Mikleo blushed slightly, eyes drifting.

“So Lailah was telling me about a Shepherd museum here in town.” Sorey chimed as he continued combing. Mikleo groaned, hand meeting forehead.

“Why would you even mention that?” Lailah giggled as she came to stand behind them.

“It is an important historical location.” She replied.

“It sounds pretty interesting.” Sorey added as he accidently yanked a section of hair. Mikleo shot him a look, only to realize he’d found a particularly bad tangle.

“Ugh, Sorey, trust me. It’s not worth the time.” His hand slid from his face.

“Don’t rob Sorey of the experience simply because you don’t get along with the owners.” Lailah met his gaze, a smirk hidden behind a hand.

“Those idiots _still_ refuse to believe that Sorey and I were romantically involved.” Hands went to his hips with eyes closed and a heavy breath following.

“Wait, there’s things there dedicated to me? Well now we have to go!” Sorey proclaimed.

“Of course there are. You’re the most renowned Shepherd in history, but they are certain you had a relationship with Rose.”

“Haha, where did they get that from?” Sorey grimaced.

“Nowhere! But because of the time period they insist that a human and seraph relationship would have been impossible.” Mikleo’s arms crossed as he huffed.

“Alright, you really don’t like them. Got it. Where else can we go?” Sorey looked between Mikleo and Lailah.

“Sorey, are you trying to get me on a date?” One hand went to his hip while a leg crossed over the other.

“You’re making it difficult, but yes.” Mikleo let his arms fall, smiling weakly as he turned to fully face Sorey.

“I know a place a thousand times better than that stuffy museum.” Mikleo smirked as he took Sorey’s hand and gave a quick farewell to Lailah.

  
Sorey soaked in the sights as he walked behind Mikleo, their hands still clasped. He noticed there was much more water running through the city now, and that water was crystal clear. Glances were tossed their way, or more at Mikleo, and then to Sorey out of curiosity. He wondered how many people could recognize him. Or did they only know him in name? His reputation didn’t matter nearly as much as seeing humans and seraphim coexisting. Sure it had taken centuries of him sleeping, but it had happened nonetheless.

They winded down a long narrow alley way that seemed to grow more narrow the further they went. Something about it unnerved Sorey, as if teeming with Malevolence. Mikleo was still leading him though, and that alone told Sorey they were safe. Mikleo stopped once they reached the end of the ally; a solid flat wall. Sorey started to speak when there was a low rumble as the spaces between the stones glowed blue.

A bright flash caused Sorey to shield his eyes. Lowering his arm revealed a massive lake. They were underground with no visible light source yet Sorey could see perfectly. He turned to Mikleo who was fixated on the practically glowing water.

“This is amazing Mikleo. How long has this been here? How did it get here? Were—”  
“One question at a time.” Mikleo interjected with a laugh.

“This is new, only about a century old. Crafted through Seraphic Artes. Mine to be precise.”

“Wha— YOU made this??” Sorey stammered as he took in just how large the lake was; roughly as large as Pendrago.

“Lakes are easy. Any Water Seraph could do that. Making one the size of a city, underground and cloaking it? I am a Grand Seraph after all.” Mikleo grinned, hands on his hips, grinning at Sorey.

“Ready for the real show though?” Sorey had only nodded when Mikleo spun around and held both hands out. Sorey waited on baited breath, having no clue what to expect. Then the water’s surface began rippling. Slowly, blobs began to rise into the air. Sorey counted at least twenty before they started wavering, forming into birds and beginning to soar around the lake. Sorey moved to the edge, attempting to get a better view when a chill ran through him a moment before a solid ice bridge formed in front of him. Without hesitation he ran onto it while multiple tendrils of water began weaving through the air. Then they froze to form an ornate railing.

Glancing down at the water, Sorey found hundreds of orange and white fish swimming about. He spun around at the sound of footsteps behind him. Sorey stood at the bridge end. Each step Mikleo took preceeding more ice spiralling in the water. Close enough to touch Sorey, and there was a large circle before them.

Sorey couldn’t find words, only gasped much like the surfacing fish. Mikleo held a hand out towards Sorey. While he had no idea why, he didn’t hesitate in taking it, and suddenly found himself against Mikleo. And then they were moving in a slow rhythm, Sorey simply following Mikleo’s steps. Between the flapping of the water birds, splashes of fish and the tapping of their feet, they found a tune, or at least Mikleo did. He had been blindly leading Sorey, and when he did finally open his eyes, Sorey nearly tripped.

Mikleo’s eyes shined all the time, but now they looked absolutely stunning, like purple diamonds. His lips curved into what may have been the most gorgeous smile Sorey had ever seen. He wanted to lean in and kiss those pale lips, yet he was frozen, helpless against Mikleo’s guidance.

Splashing sounds made Sorey aware that their dance floor was both sinking and melting, yet they stayed on the surface. Sorey held himself against Mikleo as water began to rise around them until they were bubbled. And then they were sinking. Sorey started to freak, but feared breaking Mikleo’s concentration. Mikleo was still smiling at Sorey, seemingly unaware to what was happening around them. His heart beating against his chest, Sorey had eyes all around them, and thus hadn’t noticed Mikleo leaning forward until their lips were together. Sorey froze. He was hesitant to kiss back, but started lightly. Until Mikleo had hands in his hair and pushing deeper.

Sorey was melting, almost forgetting where they were. But when he did remember, he pulled back, frantic eyes scanning both Mikleo and the bubble. Mikleo looked at him worriedly, then noticed where his gaze went. A light chuckle came as the bubble began freezing, solid enough that they were no longer bobbing but still thin enough to see through. Shifting around to check stability, Sorey’s instincts conflicted with the calm look Mikleo held.

With a single step, arms were wrapping around Sorey’s waist. Between having the Seraph against him and ice against his back he was both nervous and relaxed. He let his arms slide around Mikleo’s shoulders. A few seconds passed before Mikleo shifted to look up at him. Sorey gave a nervous smile.

Setting a chaste kiss against his lips, Mikleo stepped back. His eyes slid shut with a deep breath.

Then he was being kissed. Sorey had closed eyes and a subtle twitch to his brow, but that didn’t stop Mikleo from pushing back. Hands found each other while Sorey lined kisses from jaw to neck and back. Pushing Sorey against the ice, Mikleo pinned both his arms at his sides before his tongue forced it’s way past his lips. Light moans and gasps filled the air as they found their rhythm.

Sliding forward, Mikleo utilized his entire body to further pin Sorey. Saliva hung between their parted lips. Mikleo began nibbling at Sorey’s collar. With each one of Sorey’s gasps, Mikleo bit slightly harder until there was a light wince. Letting Sorey’s arms free ended in Mikleo having a hand in his hair and another on his shoulder. Meeting no resistance, Sorey flipped their positions, pushing his hips slightly forward.

“Sorey—” Mikleo moaned as Sorey’s teeth grazed along his neck, earning an even louder moan when he decided to bite down. A hand came to work at pulling up Mikleo’s outer shirt. In a joint effort, the garment fell to the ground, followed shortly by another.

A string of heavy moans fell from Mikleo as Sorey’s lips trailed down his chest. Teeth working to leave small marks all over caused repeated moaning of Sorey’s name. Sorey came back up to catch his lips. Rushed and hard, teeth clanking with each push of their tongues. Between everything, Mikleo found Sorey’s hand and brought it to his thigh. Sorey, focused on their rhythm, took a few long seconds to realize what Mikleo wanted.

Breathless moans and full body trembling claimed Mikleo in the second that Sorey had started rubbing his palm into Mikleo’s groin. Hands clutched at shoulders as the motions quickened. Sorey couldn’t tear his gaze from the scarlet face in front of him. He kissed Mikleo’s cheek before leaning into his neck. Without any fabric, Sorey could bite all over, and he did. Deep moans ringing in Sorey’s ears.

Sorey’s hand left, earning a whimper until both hands started sliding cloth over hips. Mikleo leaned back, the ice sending shivers through him. Shivers that paled in comparison to the ones that would follow Sorey dropping to his knees. Mikleo bit his knuckles when Sorey’s tongue slowly worked from base to tip. Sorey spared a glance up just before letting his lips slid over only the tip.

Mikleo’s head fell back as Sorey moved agonizingly slow. If it weren’t for the hand on his hip, Mikleo would have been pushing. He pleaded using only Sorey’s name along with their locked eyes. Sorey smirked, moving only slightly faster. Groaning, Mikleo’s hand tangled in Sorey’s hair, only to slide down once Sorey had fully taken him. Sorey swirled his tongue around the base, working to control his breathing before bobbing his head. Mikleo cursed before a thwack echoed. Sorey paused as he looked up; Mikleo had just tossed his head back too forcefully. Sorey’s light laughter caused a particularly loud moan.

Having found a rhythm to his bobbing, he worked on a way to run his tongue along the length with each bounce. A brief pause came in response to him coughing, Mikleo pulling back as much as he could. He assured Mikleo that it’d only been an issue with the angle. Mikleo grimaced, but wouldn’t fight back when Sorey enveloped him again. Starting slow, Sorey searched for a comfortable angle. Once he found one, he quickly rebuilt speed.

Vision becoming blurry, Mikleo found himself moaning louder as he clutched at Sorey’s shoulders. A moment later and he came. Sorey’s swallowing rang in his ears louder than the pop following Sorey’s lips leaving him. Mikleo was breathless, but felt a sinking in his gut. Despite his entire body feeling like lead, he waved an arm, causing a rush of water to push them to the surface and into the air. Twisting in a feline fashion, he froze the entire lake surface before they landed.

Moments passed with them sprawled over the ice, and then the cold surface got to Mikleo. He scanned around for his clothing, only to realize it had landed at least ten feet away. Without a word, Sorey stumbled to his feet before sliding over. Mikleo thanked him lowly before dressing. He needed Sorey’s support to reach ground, and nearly collapsed once there.

“That was…” Mikleo started as they began walking.

“Exhilarating?” Sorey posed.

“Not my first choice, but accurate I suppose.” Mikleo smirked as he leaned more into Sorey.

“Though, let’s not do that again. It got kinda scary at the end.” Sorey almost shivered.

“Don’t exhaust me so much and we won’t have a problem.” Mikleo huffed. Sorey chuckled as they passed through a blue glow and were back in Ladylake. Mikleo pulled away from Sorey, only to stumble and catch himself on the wall. He took a few deep breathes while Sorey kept a hand on his back. Even after Mikleo pushed himself off the wall, Sorey refused to let him walk without holding his hand. Sorey muttered about how Mikleo need to pay attention to his health, and that being a Grand Seraph didn’t change that. Naturally, the Seraph continued to argue his case of Sorey being the reason he’d slipped. Sorey glared at him, but let the issue drop in favor of getting back to Lailah’s.

With the sunsetting, Ladylake became more active, and this lead to Sorey learning that Grand Seraph Mikleo was popular. Immensely so. They were lucky to get three feet without his name being called. Exhausted as he was, he managed to perk up and wave or smile at every single person. Sorey’s heart fluttered, still excited that Mikleo’s beauty wasn’t his secret. During one moment of having no one around them, Sorey gazed softly at Mikleo as he lightly squeezed his hand. Mikleo’s darkening eyes lit up as he let out a small laugh from closed lips. He gave a squeeze back before turning to the road.

Mikleo’s mind wondered to their last night in Lastonbell. The night sky looked the same as it did now. So many centuries ago, yet he could still vividly remember that fear that ran through him as Sorey revealed his plan. And knowing that would be the last night they’d have together for a long time. That thought lead him to remembering the period where he’d given up all hope of ever having Sorey’s hand in his again. A period he hadn’t mentioned to Sorey. Not that he’d said much about the past centuries; always finding topic changes whenever Sorey did ask. His shoulders fell along with his head. Pounding, itching sensations crawled over his back.

A tight squeeze at his hand, and one look at Sorey’s downcast expression nearly had Mikleo in tears. While Sorey had no possible way of knowing what thoughts were in his mind, the way he gently pulled Mikleo closer to him and linked their arms before grasping his hand again said everything.

Turning his head away did nothing to hide his welling tears, but it was then that Sorey started humming. At first Mikleo hadn’t realized it was Sorey, but once he did, instantly he recognized the tune. And tears began falling. Zenrus had one tune that he’d always hum when either of them were upset. Never would he ask what was bothering them; he would just hum and let them cry. A few weak sobs slipped past Mikleo’s lips, leading to him bringing a hand up to his mouth. Sorey kept humming the entire walk, never loosening his grip and sparing no more than fleeting glances at his one and only.

Mikleo was silently thankful to find Lailah absent. With gentle movement, Sorey lead him to the couch. Almost instantly, he dissolved into gasping sobs. His hands fisted in Sorey’s shirt while he rested his head against Sorey’s shoulder. One arm came around Mikleo’s back, lightly rubbing. He kept humming until Mikleo grew almost silent. Sniffles being the sole sound. Hands fell to Sorey’s lap, but the rest of him remained still. Sorey smiled with a soft hum before stroking Mikleo’s hair, somehow managing to pull him closer.

When Mikleo eventually pulled back, Sorey swore his heart stopped. Shimmering violet, tear stained cheeks, messy bangs, and redness through out his whole face. He hated seeing Mikleo upset, despised the sound of him sobbing, yet he never stopped being gorgeous. The Mikleo before him was weak, broken, vulnerable, and Sorey’s immediate response was to embrace him and lightly nuzzle their cheeks.

A few minutes passed before Sorey decided to shift his hands to hover over Mikleo’s sides.

“Sorey don’t you—” Mikleo wasn’t allowed to finish before Sorey’s fingers started dancing over his ribs. Tears rolled down Mikleo’s face again, but with bellows of laughter was a far better sight for Sorey. Mikleo pleaded breathless as he squirmed around, somehow ending up straddling Sorey. He’d caught both of Sorey’s arms and had them pinned against the top of the couch. Mikleo’s hot breath had Sorey giggling. While Mikleo glared at a picture of innocence, the door cracked against the wall.

“Ugh, making us wait so— Oh. My. Lords.” A high voice cut in.

“Wha— Woah, woah what do we have here?” A deeper voice followed. Mikleo flailed, resulting in him falling onto his rear on the floor.

“It— this isn’t what is looks like!” Mikleo stammered.

“Meebo.” Edna spoke sternly, glaring at him. He flinched, eyes closing. He’d tensed up exactly one millisecond before the umbrella hit his head.

“I know you want to keep your lover all to yourself, but you could have at least spared a word to your friends.” She scolded as she flipped her open umbrella over her shoulder.

“Man, Lailah said we’d be surprised, but this. Sheps—agh, guess I can’t call you that anymore.” Zaveid invited himself to sit next to Sorey, ignoring the Seraph still sprawled across the floor. An arm landed roughly around Sorey’s neck, knocking him forward.

“How long you been letting Mikky boy keep you from us?”

“Hey! It’s not _my_ fault you guys ran off without giving me a way to contact you.” Mikleo huffed as he picked himself off the floor only to fall at Sorey’s other side.

“Dumbleo. Lailah could have gotten a hold of us. Just admit you wanted to be gross with your boyfriend.”

“Our little bubble’s grown so much.” Zaveid mocked tears as he turned to Edna, who rolled her eyes before taking her umbrella in both hands. Zaveid gasped and pushed against Sorey. His hands came out in front of him.

“Now now, that’s not necessary.” He pleaded. Mikleo groaned as his head hit Sorey’s shoulder. Zaveid had hopped off the couch before a jab could connect, but this meant Sorey took the hit. His jolt resulted in his shoulder smacking Mikleo’s forehead. The following screech silenced the room.

Mikleo rubbed at his injury while Sorey assured it was only red, and had a minor imprint of his circlet. Sorey on the other hand, could feel a small trickle of blood against his skin. Surprisingly, there wasn’t a tear in his shirt. Zaveid stayed on the opposite side of the room; cowering away from Edna. A soft gasp had her turning around to see the return of a Fire Seraph.

“Oh dear. What happened here?” Lailah questioned as she rushed over to Sorey and Mikleo. She couldn’t repress giggles when Edna recounted the events. However, she did brush it off quickly to cast an arte simply to speed up the healing process.

As the evening went on, she revealed that she had been waiting at the main gates for Edna and Zaveid, who had come from the opposite direction. Sorey couldn’t help but chuckle at this. Although Mikleo groaned about how bad communication within their group was. Then things shifted to Sorey.

Edna and Zaveid were still upset that they hadn’t been told sooner, and had Lailah backing them. A couple days would have been excusable, but a whole week? That had been far too long. Then Mikleo made the mistake of admitting that they were only passing through before heading off to those ruins.

“Selfish much? You were gonna make us wait longer?” Edna scoffed.

“I— the whole reason we stopped here was for this reunion!” Mikleo held the bridge of his nose.

“But just so you could bounce off to be nerds. Insensitiveleo.”

“Can you ever stop with the nicknames?” He sighed.

“That’d be like Lailah suddenly using water artes.” Zaveid chimed. Sorey let out a chuckle, earning a glare from Mikleo.

Their banter continued well into the night, Edna not only teasing Mikleo, but catching up on six centuries of teasing Sorey. Being ever bright, Sorey took it all in stride, even throwing a few punches back. Secretly, Mikleo was proud and silently boasted whenever he topped Edna. Lailah had interjected with plenty of puns, while Zaveid tossed in his array of comments. Everything began dying down when Sorey started nodding in and out. Eventually, he fell asleep against Mikleo, one arm even wrapping over his chest.

Lailah gave a warm smile as Mikleo scooped Sorey into his arms in response to her offer of giving them the guest room. Sorey had been soundly asleep for maybe ten minutes, yet snoring like a dragon. Mikleo smirked at the sight of Sorey sprawled across the entire queen sized bed only a moment after being set there. Shaking his head, Mikleo leaned forward to brush his bangs back before kissing his forehead. He sat on the edge of the bed. Tearing his eyes away from Sorey was impossible, despite the growing pool of drool under his chin. Hesitantly, afraid of waking him, Mikleo let his fingers ghost over Sorey’s arm. Then his fingers found a ring and he paused. A smile took over his lips before he whispered a goodnight to Sorey. Gently shutting the door, he went to rejoin the others.

Lightly laughter had become conversation. Oddly red faces turning to Mikleo, who then noticed the bottles on the table. He sighed, but sat next to Zaveid who was already handing him a glass of amber liquid. At some point, Mikleo had decided to let his hair loose, giving Edna more teasing fuel, while Lailah insisted on combing it. Likely due to the alcohol, Zaveid wanted to braid Mikleo’s hair. Sorey blindfolded with one hand could have done better than whatever Zaveid had managed. Edna couldn’t hold back her laughter. Mikleo had a permanent scowl as Lailah, also giggling hysterically, worked to untangle the mess. He swore through slurred words and broken grammar, that Zaveid had earned a lifetime ban from ever touching his hair. Not even five seconds later, Mikleo found a section of his hair being twirled. Mikleo grinned at the sound following the summoning of his staff.

While he’d never admit it with Edna in earshot, Mikleo had missed nights like these. His only source of sorrow being that Sorey couldn’t join.

____________________________

Mikleo groaned as Sorey once more caught the wobbling Seraph. They were supposed to be supply stocking before their expedition, but with a pounding so bad it hurt to wear his circlet, Mikleo doubted they’d get anything done in a timely manner.

Through utter stupidity, Mikleo had taken every drink Zaveid handed him. _Two…five… uh… I think that would have been ten?_ Even though alcohol was less potent for seraphim, Mikleo had definitely overdone it.

He glared at Sorey for chuckling at his zig-zagging steps. But he couldn’t stay mad with smiles of concentrated sunlight shining at him. The sun had only started to peak over the horizon, and Sorey had a glow to him. Those starting rays cascading over his features, highlighting the curve of his cheekbones and neck, and creating stars in his hair. His head turned just enough that his eyes began to shimmer. Not like diamonds or anything Earthly, but in a way so ethereal that Mikleo assumed his mind had played a trick. Even his lips shined as if covered in a clear lipstick.

Voluntarily falling against Sorey, Mikleo nestled against his shoulder, wanting nothing more than this feeling of being in his arms. Sorey hummed as he focused on Mikleo’s coolness. Remembering where they were, Mikleo forced himself to step back. Sorey smiled softly before leaving a quick kiss against his cheek.

Continuing down the road, they only had a short distance until reaching their destination.

“Well, well. Didn’t expect to see you.” A voice rang out. Mikleo had to squint to properly see red hair pulled into a bun and sharp amber eyes.

“I thought you—”

“Yeah, we had some set backs.” She grimaced before pushing herself off the counter she’d been leaning on. She ducked around the counter to stand in front of the pair. One look at her face, and Mikleo groaned. He took a deep breath as she raised a hand palm up.

“Anyway, let me get right to this. Sheesh, you weren’t kidding when you said your sketches didn’t reflect him properly.” She ended with a sly grin as her eyes stuck to Sorey. A shrill mixed sound comprised of gasping, squeaking, and shrieking all at once came from Mikleo as his neck disappeared between his shoulders. Sorey hummed questioningly.

“Don’t get me wrong, your accuracy is astounding. Even more so that you did them from memory. But I can see how impossible his likeness is.” She set a hand to her chin as she continued scanning Sorey.

“Elize!” Mikleo croaked, trembling obvious. Sorey grinned at Mikleo, who proceeded to bury his face in his hands.

“Aw, you actually made drawings of me?” Sorey cooed. Barely visible was the red that ran through Mikleo’s ears.

“Oh yeah he did.” She went to pull a book out from beneath the counter. She opened up to a seemingly random page before spinning the book around to Sorey. Paper clipped around the entire spread were sketches, some messy and unfinished while others were highly realistic. One in particular that caught Sorey’s attention wasn’t of him, but their rings hanging on a chain.

Sorey wrapped his arm around Mikleo, who threatened to shrink out of existence, and pulled him close. Sheer surprise lead to the Seraph’s face resurfacing to gasp at Sorey. Only a moment later he glared at Elize. Light chuckles came from her as she walked to some shelves at the back and retrieved a brown and gold backpack. She held it out to Mikleo who stared blankly.

“Had this prepared for a while. You always forget something.” He thoughtlessly took the bag before his blank stare moved to her. Her smile now had a strange undertone. One he couldn’t identify.

“I know I don’t need to tell you this, but make sure he doesn’t hurt himself too badly.” Elize grinned at Sorey. He nodded with an assuring hum. Mikleo muttered a thank you before an awkward silence came. Sorey let his hand brush Mikleo’s, bring him back to reality and to say his farewell. Elize waved an arm above her head and for a brief moment, Sorey saw Rose.

His heart beat hard for some moments. Part of him wanted to ask Mikleo about her. The rest of him decided to wait at least until after their trip. Mikleo’s hand brushed his as they walked. Excitement bubbled as he turned his thoughts back to where they were headed. Each question received either a chuckle, head nod, or refusal to answer. Sorey pouted, begging for _anything_. Mikleo insisted that he be patient and find his own answers.

_____________________________

Trekking to the ruins had taken a couple days. Though Mikleo did enjoy the nights of watching Sorey sleep, something that terrified him still. Even if the sight managed to make him smile. Usually, he used nights to practice his artes, yet he’d spent these two constantly by Sorey’s side.

When the morning came that Sorey rubbed sleep from his eyes to see collapsed stone pillars, Mikleo swore he’d gotten a glimpse of heaven in Sorey’s face. One of those smiles that lit up his entire face like fireworks. Before anything could be said, Sorey raced off, claiming he’d definitely find something Mikleo missed. Mikleo smirked before following. Warm sunlight above them, and everything felt like those days before they were Shepherd and Sub Lord.

Except Mikleo held all the cards. Sorey immediately scanned walls, ceiling, and floor. Already making his guess to the ages, something admittedly harder since he only had vague knowledge of the last six centuries. Mikleo chuckled while stating that Sorey would be lucky to date these ruins. Large mud colored tiles easily three times his hight formed the walls. Red-brown pillars lined each hallways. Dusty gold accents circled every pillar base. Inlets throughout the walls held either candles or artifacts. Occasional symbols crudely etched into the stone caught his attention, but he couldn’t identify a single one. His arms crossed over his chest as they entered a room that held nothing more than a statue of a winged human.

“That’s interesting. Is that supposed to represent a joining of human and seraphim? But why wings? Other than the belief that seraphim were divine beings.” Sorey muttered.

“Think of a human’s desire to grow and learn.” Mikleo suggested while a hand sat on his hip.

“Oh! So it’s an abstract depiction of the human soul.” Sorey paused to reexamine the statue.

“But in a room all by itself? Must have been a lonely artist.” As he finished, he knelled before the statue, only then noticing a rusty plaque. His brows furrowed as his eyes traced characters. There rested no issue in reading the words, the issue being that they didn’t make sense. No discernible grammar, just a string of unrelated words.

“Can’t read it, right? Ancient tongue that seems jumbled.” Mikleo hummed at the end before taking slow steps towards Sorey. Disgruntled noises floated. Kneeling beside him, Mikleo handed a pocket sized notebook that Sorey hastily flipped through. Towards the back, he found a page that had the same characters scribbled, but with translations underneath. He stared wide eyed at a grinning Mikleo.

“No way! You can’t be serious?” Notebook clattering against stone, Sorey’s hands clutched Mikleo’s shoulders.

“Not like I wrote a book on ruins predating Maotelus.” Mikleo commented.

“Predating Maotelus is one thing. But if that translation is accurate, this predates Innominat.” Sorey had become a mix of sophisticated and child like enthusiasm.

“Doubting my translation? Rude.” Mikleo’s nose went upward as he huffed.

“Simmer down there Edna.” Sorey scratched at his cheek.

“Don’t you dare compare me to her!” Mikleo fumed.

“Alright, alright. _Snarkleo_.” Sorey whispered the last word, though not quiet enough.

“Argh, she’s getting a mouthful later…” He groaned before kicking a rock. Sorey laughed, but said no more.

With nothing more to see from that room, they went back to traversing hallways. Some leading to dead ends, others leading to more hallways. Sorey grow more and more frustrated with every turn. Who would build a complex maze like this? And for what purpose? There had to be something hidden at the end, right?

With that last thought, he heard a crackling. Like fire, yet only a black wall sat before them. Sorey ran his hands across the wall until he found a loose stone. Pushing it inward created a low rumble. Shaking with excitement, Sorey failed to notice the ground beneath his feet crumbling.

Barely having time to shriek, he found himself hanging. Beneath his feet, miles down, he saw back splashing of molten liquid. He gulped before pleading with Mikleo to pull him up. Mikleo hummed thoughtfully for a moment, earning a harsh call of his name. Chuckling, he yanked Sorey up and onto solid ground.

“You knew that’d happen!” Sorey snapped after turning to see Mikleo with a trademark smirk.

“I knew it as a possibility. That’s why I was prepared.” He spoke calmly with closed eyes. Sorey sighed at him before picking himself up and marching off another direction. Quickly following his trail, Mikleo apologized. Sorey huffed, pretending to be upset that Mikleo would let him walk into that kind of danger. A light punch against his shoulder had Sorey laughing, which in turn had Mikleo laughing.

Continuing down the current path lead them to a double set of stairs. Sorey instantly became excited at the idea of multi floored ruins. Although in his previous venture, Mikleo had concluded the upstairs to have been nothing more than sleeping quarters. Down stairs, which Sorey had already started towards, lead to a complicated twist of halls.

Mikleo had a crudely drawn map, though some parts remained unexplored. Sorey strode forward, eyes crawling over every little detail. He hummed while examining a few illustrations carved in tablets lining the walls of a large circular room.

“Am I reading this right? That these talk about the Five Lords?” Sorey questioned over his shoulder. Mikleo came to his side, a hand resting on his shoulder as he peered at the text.

“Mmm, not the ones you’re thinking. They were referred to as Empyreans then.” Mikleo responded as soon as he realized what text they were at. Silently, he felt thankful that he’d already explored these; that meant he could watch the way Sorey perked up at each discovery. The way his smile could light up the entire room, and still flutter his earrings. Mikleo never grew tired of watching Sorey light up. No matter how many smiles from the brunette he saw in a day, each one would make his heart skip.

Sorey jumped over to a collection of jewelry hanging on hooks protruding from the middle of a wall. He spun around to see each piece at every possible angle. Gemstones of red, blue, green, yellow, and purple twisted around each other, most hung from gold chains with a few from silver. Looking to Mikleo, Sorey pursed his lips as his arms crossed. He knew Mikleo had the answers, but outright asking would feel like cheating. Turning back to the wall, his gaze landed on one image. A figure with out stretched arms and a group of kneeling individuals each holding coins and jewels upward. Sorey lit up with an ‘ah hah’ gasp.

“Of course they’d be offerings. How did I miss that?” Sorey muttered. As he spoke another thought crept up.

“Offerings for?” Mikleo knew Sorey already asked himself that very question. Sorey’s eyes turned back to the jewels, scrutinizing them even more. A hand came to his chin as he hummed. Watching the subtle twitches, brows pulling close, lips forming a tight line, eyes moving slowly and purposefully, Mikleo felt his heart against his ribs. He thought he’d regained his self control, yet his legs were moving of their own accord.

Quick steps drew Sorey’s attention a moment before Mikleo set against his lips. In a blink, every thought about the ruins vanished. Swearing Mikleo had a glow, Sorey found himself lost in the soft touches of hair against his cheek and the warmth pushing past his lips. Then a hand came to his cheek as he connected with the wall. And he moaned. Sorey started to push back when Mikleo pulled back. He whined lowly.

“Sorry.” Mikleo whispered, setting his head against Sorey’s.

“What for?” Sorey could hardly breath.

“Distracting you.”

“Like you don’t by just being here?” Mikleo rolled his eyes before sighing. Sorey laughed at the sensation of breath ghosting his cheek.

“How you can be so cheesy I’ll never understand.”

“What? I’m just saying what I think.” Sorey spoke with puppy eyes.

“I don’t know if it being a natural talent makes it better or worse.” Mikleo huffed with a hand sitting next to Sorey’s head. After a few silent moments and a small smile from Sorey, Mikleo pushed himself off the wall.

“C’mon. There’s one room in particular I want you to see.” Sorey stood beside him before he could finish. Almost bouncing as he awaited Mikleo’s directions. Mikleo held his own map as he started walking. Slow steps took them down the hall, periodic stops to examine markings and signals for Mikleo. Despite all his carefulness, they’d made a wrong turn somewhere.

They came to a dead end. Or so they thought. Sorey had been the one to notice a faded Shepherd’s crest on a single stone. Mikleo flipped through his notebook, confirming that he hadn’t come across this. Fingers traveled over stones, searching for anything. A few more crests were spotted, yet nothing more. Until Mikleo found a spot that seemed brighter than the rest of the wall. As his fingers hit the spot, he felt nothing. As if he’d touched air.

Holding out a palm, he created a small bubbled inside that spot, and then began expanding it. Never would he have had this idea if not for having seen it in another ruin; one where he spent days trying to figure out the trick. As the bubble expanded, the wall faded. Stopping when a large enough area for him and Sorey had been cleared, he cast Spectral Cloak over them both and they passed through with ease.

Mikleo’s breath hitched as he surveyed the room. Sky blue crystalline spires twisted up from numerous places on the floor. Some points had multiples spiraling into pillars reaching the ceiling. Dips in the faceted tiles bordered walkways. He imagined the dips were likely filled with water at some point. Opalescent trim followed their footsteps.

Sorey’s running echoed through the whole room. A mural covering an entire wall had claimed his attention. A gasp left Mikleo once he grew close enough to see the composition had been made with shards of colored frosted glass. For as large of an image as it was, the image seemed simple; a village with an array of residents all going about their lives. Normally, an image like this would create a sense of peace, tranquility even. Save for one detail that changed the entire tone. A large white and gold dragon overhead, fire and ice trailing from its mouth.

Beginning to pounder and mutter about it’s meaning and why anyone would make such a large artwork for it, neither noticed a low scuttling behind them. A series of clicks is what had Mikleo spinning, staff in hand before he stopped. He shouted for Sorey to get behind him before he swung, four torrents of water shooting towards the dark brown centipede like hellion.

Instinctively, Sorey reached for his sword that wasn’t there. Biting his lip he focused on Mikleo. Effortlessly casting arte after arte. Sorey found himself staring , having forgotten how graceful Mikleo looked in battle. Even though Mikleo clearly wasn’t breaking a sweat, Sorey hated that he couldn’t help. Without the flames of purification he couldn’t do much, but at least he could cover Mikleo’s back. Yet all he could do now was simply watch and warn.

Dodging a lunge, Mikleo swung his staff upward, landing a hit against its belly. A high pitched squeal sounded like victory, until the hellion regained ground and circled Mikleo. Quickly jumping, he threw down an ice rock atop the hellion. Landing atop the ice, he smirked. Confident he’d won. Then two more appeared.

He scoffed before smacking both back with one swing. These ones were tougher, shaking off the hit and coming at him. Beginning a chant, he kept one eye open. A quick rush of water pushed them back considerably. This granted him enough to start another chant.

At least he thought it would, but one had raced back before even touching ground. Mikleo cut his incantation short in favor of whacking it upside the head.

Shards of ice surrounded Mikleo, spinning in air. Light bounced off them and onto Mikleo, making him look crystalline. Sorey couldn’t tear his gaze. Launching every single shard created enough wind to rustle Sorey’s hair. Mikleo had jumped back, landing only a step in front of Sorey.

Hisses came from one hellion before it slinked through a hole in the ground. Mikleo felt triumphant for a moment until he realized he’d lost sight of the other. Sorey yelped as he barely avoided a tail swing from behind. Mikleo shoved him back before spinning his staff.

Hitting the ground Sorey, winced at his landing. A cyclone of water had tossed the hellion to the ceiling. Mikleo’s face had grown red. Sorey could see the darkness in his eyes, the shortness of breath on his lips. _He hasn’t fought in a while._ Sorey concluded just as another chant had been cut short.

Side stepping around the room, he had the hellion chasing him. Lacking distance though, he slid to a stop. Sorey recognized his string of artes; Moonlight Circle, Torrent Fang, Hexa Strike. With all the advanced artes Mikleo had been using, Sorey hadn’t expected to see any he knew.

The hellion had been pushed back and stunned shortly. Mikleo was red and breathing heavy. Then Sorey figured out why he’d used such low level artes.

There was a long string of silence before the hellion clicked and started scuttling towards Mikleo.

Glowing blue surrounded Mikleo. Then twelve fluttering ice shards formed around him. He held still for a moment.

“Break on through.” Sorey had nearly missed the words, but he knew that chant all to well.

“Azure Assault!” At the moment Mikleo finished all twelves shards flew forwards, curving along different paths yet all converging on their target at once. In a flash, the hellion had vanished. Long seconds passed before either relaxed.

Mikleo smirked before turning to Sorey with a grin stretching ear to ear, both hands on hips.

Sorey jumped to his feet, smiling to a point it almost hurt him. He held his wrist out. Mikleo took a couple steps forward before bringing his arm out.

Their wrists never connected.

A shrill wail. Sorey fell. Mikleo screamed, lurching forward.

Another wail when an ice spear landed directly in the hellion’s eye. It flailed, yanking it’s mandible out of Sorey’s side.

Sitting on his knees, Mikleo pulled Sorey against him, hand hovering over his abdomen. Mikleo froze at the amount of blood everywhere. Sorey had both hands covering the gaping wound. He choked on tears as he looked weakly at Mikleo.

A soft green glow began to emanate from Mikleo’s still hovering hand. Then he couldn’t see past Sorey’s red hands clutching his. Sorey shook his head.

“Sorey?” Each syllable cracked. He kept one hand behind Sorey’s head, but the other went limp after Sorey released it. Coughing. His lips crimson now.

“Mik… please. Don’t.” Sorey begged, liquid trailing from his lips. Mikleo’s lips moved silently. Words caught against sandpaper. Waterfalls below violet.

“Wha— how? What are you saying?” Each reverberation a pin prick in his throat. His voice cracked. Sorey’s eyes were dull and focused somewhere past Mikleo’s head.

“I promi—” His words cut off by a groan. Mikleo chocked on a scream. Then he went numb the instant Sorey’s head lulled and his entire body went limp. A light pattering of metal against stone.

Mikleo’s heart beat impossibly loud. Each beat feeling like a bat against his chest. He sobbed Sorey’s name over and over, clutching him. Pleading prayers rolling over his lips between sobs. Salt filled his mouth. Gently shaking Sorey, he begged for this to be some horribly disgusting prank.

Broken sobs and gasps. Sorey pulled against his chest. Being ablaze would have been colder. Metal and other sickening smells gagged him.

 _Why did I? I should have—_ He couldn’t finish that thought. Barely opening his eyes, he hoped again to see Sorey’s bright greens. Never did those lids flutter. Never did they twitch.

If his body weren’t enough, the lack of an aura should have been. Yet Mikleo denied it all. _He just passed out. I can—_ He slouched over Sorey, still clutching him. No breath tickled his cheek. No rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Nothing. He barely opened an eye, only to see red.

Weights were against his chest. Breathing near impossible. Intangible croaks of Sorey.

Tension exhausting his muscles, Mikleo lowered his arms, bringing Sorey back to his lap. Caressing Sorey’s ice cold cheek only had his chest hurting more.

Slowly, laying Sorey on the ground, Mikleo slid back. Petrified. Breath coming in hitches. Battling between his desire to watch Sorey and avoid looking at Sorey distracted him from every encroaching thought. He wanted Lailah. She would be able to walk him through what to do, how to act. But she wasn’t there. No one was.

Mikleo sat alone. Forced to choose what route to walk. His eyes skipping over the ground, he noticed a sparkle. Thoughtless curiosity had him crawling over to it. He picked up a silver ring inlaid with a green gem. Hand closing around the item, he looked back at Sorey.

No signs of waking. His human life had most definitely come to an end. But would he even get a Seraphic Rebirth? Only time could tell. And he knew he had to prepare for the worst.

He buried his face in his knees. _Sorey…_ He struggled to keep eyes on him. The mere sight enough to bring a new flood of tears.

Sorey being asleep had been as lonesome as Mikleo could imagine. But this, this was worse. At least Mikleo had been able to feel Sorey while he slept. Now, there was nothing. No presence. No life. Nothing. Only emptiness.

Hairs on the back of his neck stood. Malevolence swirled around him. Shuddered breaths came as his eyelids fell. He had to fight. Sorey’s sacrifice would mean nothing if Mikleo fell. Yet as it twisted around him, he grew tempted. Although why temptation existed remained a mystery. What would he get out of it? Channeling his emotions into raw power? Where would that get him? Hellionizing would only mean inevitable death by someone’s hands. But how could he exist without Sorey? How could he avoid sinking into the abyss?

Daring to lift his head, he glanced at Sorey. Still just as he’d been. Mikleo’s clutched at his chest, he pleaded. Begged for it to leave. Pin pricks dotted his skin. And he half screamed half chocked. Desperate for the feeling to leave. No part of him wanted this, but nothing had strength to fight.

Somehow, he rose to his feet. Sorey’s paleness apparent after Mikleo picked him up. He hadn’t know why, hadn’t realized when he started walking. He knew he was taking Sorey out of these ruins. _But why?_ Maybe due to that twisting in his gut. Maybe those whispers in the back of his mind.

Nothing looked the same. Night had fallen, yet outside felt like a different world. A light breeze rolled the moment Sorey had touched ground. Mikleo scoffed at the singular wind in an otherwise dead night.

He sat with his knees to his chest, arms around them. Vision staying on Sorey. While his body acted calm and his mind went quiet, he knew both were a facade. Exhaustion, that was real. Sorrow, despair, Malevolence. All real. That cold tingle creeping along his back. Also real.

This would be one night where he’d wish he could sleep. Ideally, never waking. As the night drug on, nothing would change. He wouldn’t shift, nor would Sorey. Sunrise would come and go without a change. Occassional whispers of Sorey rolled over his lips. No emotion behind a one.

With the sun high above him a third time, and feelings forming a dark cloud, another breeze of wind would roll. This wind was different. Something he’d never felt. Then it started swirling around Sorey, who started to glow green. A blinding flash cause Mikleo to shield his eyes.

Blinking until vision returned, he’d see a dim glow outlining Sorey. All thoughts escaped as he watched the short brunette hair turn dull gold and extend to eventually reach ankle length with green tips. His chest started to rise slowly. His clothing still stained, yet his wound healed.

Eyes fluttering, he shifted and rolled to a side. With movements much like a newborn deer, he stood only to fall. A hand held his head.

Mikleo gasped past tears. The sound drawing Sorey’s attention. He cocked his head. And then his lips moved silently, as if trying to figure out how to make them work.

“Sorey…” Mikleo cried, hands coming to cover his mouth. Shining greens gazed at him. A half smile that quickly turned down.

“Sorey, that’s my name.” Those words a strange mix of statement and question. Mikleo nodded. He’d just woken up, there was no surprise that his memories would be hazy. Sorey smiled, as brightly as ever. Unfiltered happiness coursed through Mikleo. He flung his arms around Sorey, who went stiff.

Realizing the confusion he’d caused, Mikleo pulled back. Deep breathes used to calm him down enough to rationalize how to handle this situation. Should he explain anything? Or wait for Sorey to ask? He’d need Sorey to talk before he could gauge what memories were there. _Maybe Lailah—_

“Uh, um. I’m sorry, but… who are you?” 


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up much shorter than planned, but I figured that was probably better after the last couple chapters being fairly long. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys, and I should have the next chapter up soon, which may be the final (depending on how things play out I may split it into two). But yeah, one or two chapters left and then I'll be starting my next chaptered fic (which those of you following me on tumblr already know about).

Silence filled the room around the five seraphim. Lailah sat on the couch, her hands combing and twisting the long blond hair of the new born seraph sitting on the floor before her. Zaveid had taken the adjacent chair, laying across it instead of in it. Mikleo stood against the furthest wall with Edna an arms reach from him. Lailah had spent the last hour recounting tales of Shepherd Sorey, with commentary from Zaveid. She took great care in leaving out anything hinting at any deeper relationships among his party.

“Wow. I really did all that?” Sorey remarked with a whistle.

“Indeed. It’s all thanks to you that we can be here like this.”

“There’s one thing bugging me though.” He started to tilt his head back to look at her, but was quickly chided. Lailah had never braided hair of this length and found a challenge, even having to restart a few times.

“I met you at… Ladylake was it? Edna at that Spiritcrest place. Zaveid joined at Pendrago. But what about Mikleo?”

“Poor Meebo, the damsel in distress that you rescued from a Malevolence infested river.” Edna twirled her closed umbrella around as she spoke.

“Edna!” Mikleo snapped, becoming vocal for only the second time that hour. Lailah helplessly giggled before her response.

“He grew up in Elysia with you. You two were… very close friends.” She paused to glance at Mikleo. Looking for any sign that she was overstepping.

“When you finally decided to venture out into the world, he made sure you didn’t do it alone.” One last glance that was met with a forced smile. He turned away as Sorey’s eyes started to drift towards him.

“And on that day, the winds of change blew strong. Strong enough to change your very fate.” Zaveid boasted as he swung his legs around to sit properly.

“Can your ego shut up for two seconds?” Edna faked him out with an umbrella jab.

“Hey, I was quite for a whole five minutes.”

“Mmm maybe a minute.” Lailah chimed.

“Aw, not you too…” Zaveid slumped forward. Sorey let out an echoing laugh. That was the most Sorey thing he’d done since arriving. Lailah held a small smile, Zaveid a grin, Edna a scoff, and Mikleo clamped his eyes. Before Mikleo could even begin to sulk, there was a sharp pain in his side. He snapped around to see a yellow umbrella in between his ribs.

“I recall you loosing a bet and owing me ice cream. I’m cashing in.” He stared at her smug grin for a moment.

“And I’m cashing in on another favor and making you make some for everyone.”

“For starters, I don’t recall this bet. Do you really think I just carry supplies around with me wherever I go?” He stammered at her, eyes sticking to her and only her.

“Oh, but Mikleo, don’t forget that you left supplies here for this very situation.” He inhaled deeply at Lailah’s comment. Trapped, that’s what he was, and knew there was nothing he could do.

“Fine, but the kitchen is off limits till I’m done. Got it?”

“Yo, don’t forget the chocolate this time.” Zaveid bellowed.

“I can only work with what I have.” Mikleo threw him a light glare before turning towards the kitchen.

After the door clicked, he brought a hand to his mouth. Streaks already running down his cheeks. Every ounce of his strength went into holding himself together for Sorey’s sake. Fighting seven hellions at once left him with more energy. He’d been managing simply because Sorey hadn’t been acting like himself. Yet now that he was growing comfortable with the group, Mikleo couldn’t stop seeing the old Sorey.

At the fear of the others somehow hearing him, he picked himself up and moved through the motions of making his soft serve. Only twenty minutes later, he’d return to the living room with a silver tray holding five bowls. Throwing a fake exasperated look, he passed a bowl of amber colored ice cream to Edna. Yes, it was extra caramel with a hint of chocolate. No he hadn’t slipped any matcha in.

After passing out the remaining three; chocolate for Zaveid, vanilla for Lailah and Sorey, he sat in a lone chair with his matcha.

Conversation floated to nearly every subject, from fashion trends in town to Mikleo giving numerous history lessons, Zaveid thinking he knew anything about architecture, and Edna telling everyone to quit making dumb comments when she got on explaining how whole continents shift.

________________________________

  
 _“Lailah.”_   His voice cracked. Strained from all the tears. She clasped her hands in her lap.

“I know it’s been hard—”

“Hard? It’s been hell. Being corrupted hurt less.” Mikleo spat as he spun on his heels to face her.

“Remember that talk we had back in Elysia?” Lailah had shifted, or more the air around her had. Her position hadn’t changed, yet Mikleo froze. Paralyzed as if under the stare of a Medusa. Lailah looked softly at him.

“Everything that makes Sorey Sorey is still there. He’s still very much the same Sorey we’ve always known.” Her downcast eyes betrayed her words in Mikleo’s eyes.

“But he’s not _my_ Sorey.” Those words created a heavy silence. One that dragged on longer than either would have liked. Part of him knew he shouldn’t have said them, but another part felt lighter.

“No, that he isn’t. But thinking like that will prevent any chance of him being such again.” Her eyes met his briefly. He cracked, breaking the contact. Internally he was… crumbling? Already broken? He couldn’t be sure, but he was certainly something bad.

“What? I’m supposed to just sit back and forget everything we had?” He threw his head back, forcing tears back.

“You couldn’t even if you tried. Holding him to the standards of the previous Sorey is unfair to who he is now. Not when he doesn’t truly know who he was, or is.”

“He’s delicate. Knowing he should remember all these things he doesn’t. Trying to force anything will only shake him. All we can do is be there and become friends once more to him.” Lailah stood and slowly stepped towards him, reaching a hand out to take his. She turned his hand over, fingers tracing his until she came to the silver ring. A smile tugged at her lips.

“You said yes once. Then again six hundred years later. Are you saying you can’t wait just a little longer to say it one final time?” Mikleo could only stare with watery eyes. First at the ring, then at her. And then his body moved on it’s own; pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I swear I’d be a dragon without you.” She chuckled as her arms came around his back, one hand lightly patting between his shoulder blades.

“You shouldn’t keep him waiting though.” She spoke lowly, yet with a light chuckle. Mikleo lurched out of her arms, spinning around the room faster than she’d ever seen Zaveid move.

“Crap, crap, crap. I completely forgot. Agh, he’s going to hate me.” He rushed her a goodbye before darting out the room, down the stairs and out the door in less than two seconds.

Racing down Ladylake’s main street, he lost track of how many apologizes he’d given. Looking towards the sky he realized just how late he was. Would he even still be there, or would he have gone on? Praying for the former, he willed his legs to move as fast as possible, wishing he could wind step. Crowds thinned out as he got closer and closer to his destination. His eyes traveled everywhere, looking for that green tipped blond hair.

Seeing it nowhere, he slowed to a stop. He really had left. Why wouldn’t he? Mikleo was over an hour late. Leaning against a half wall, lungs aflame, Mikleo held his chest and forced his temperature down. Dizziness overtook him. Sweat beaded beneath his bangs and clothing.

A cold breeze blew past him. With a relaxed breath he let the wind cool him down. Though such a cold wind was strange for this time of year, though that thought never sank in. After a solid three minutes of constant wind, he shivered. That shiver caused his eyes to shoot open, and then shining blond entered his field of view. A large gasp took every breath from his lungs.

“Sorey.” He almost wheezed. Laughter filled the air. Light as wind, yet deep at the same time. Mikleo grinned. Thinking any version of Sorey would leave a friend behind? How could he have been so foolish?

“Thought you’d left.” Mikleo spoke between huffs.

“What fun would roaming the city by myself be? Plus I’m seriously interested in the history around some of these buildings, and Lailah did say no one knew more than you.” Sorey finished with a smile that nearly stopped Mikleo’s heart. Mikleo shook his head at the mention of Lailah. She had a way of talking him up almost as bad as Sorey once had. Mikleo gave a light laugh before they began their route.

As they walked and prattled back and forth, Mikleo could almost forget his earlier thoughts of Sorey being different. His hand would start to twitch towards Sorey’s, and he’d catch himself and remember that this wasn’t his Sorey. Despite all the pain he knew would come, Lailah had convinced him to build a new relationship with Sorey, but that would take time. At least eighteen years, if the past repeated. Even with the ache in his chest of knowing things would never be the same, life without Sorey at his side was unfathomable.

Busying his hand with the orange tipped feather at his hip, he refocused on the latest string of theories and questions Sorey spewed. All questions Mikleo had lived through the answers to.

“Oh that one? About a hundred and… fifteen I think it was, the resident fell asleep while reading. Knocked an oil lamp right into the bookshelf.” Mikleo explained before Sorey could even verbalize his question.

“Sounds like something I certain someone I know would do.” Mikleo grinned a moment before he swooped away from Sorey’s fist.

“I would not.” Sorey huffed, arms crossing.

“Oh really, I happen to— never mind.” Mikleo quickly faced away from Sorey. Neither looked at the other for a long while. A long while that ended with them being back at Lailah’s.

Mikleo had expected to find the rest of their group in the main room, but loud noises drifting from the sun room grabbed their attention. He groaned as they neared the door. The stench filled the air, though Sorey didn’t seem to notice. Though maybe it was that he couldn’t identify it. Mikleo couldn’t be sure, but regardless, they swung open the door, and sure enough, bottles were scattered around the table, and a glass to each Seraph. Centered were two unused glasses.

“Oh look… lovebirds flew home.” Edna coed.

“W-we’re not—”

“If I had 100 gald for every time you’ve said that…” Zaveid trailed as he downed half his glass in one gulp. Mikleo sighed before taking a seat and filling a glass. Being clueless about alcohol entirely, Sorey let Mikleo pick for him. Human Sorey had never drank anything beyond wine, so even Mikleo was at a loss. Four tries later, and he’d found something Sorey could at least tolerate. Oddly, it happened to be the same thing Zaveid had already finished half a bottle of.

“Wind seraphim gotta stick together. Right Sorey?” Zaveid clumsily attempted nudging Sorey’s arm, but had greatly misjudged the distance. Mikleo couldn’t quite tell if he was drunk or tipsy. Either way, he kept an eye on Zaveid, knowing all too well what kind of drunk he was. _I still can’t believe how close he came to kissing Sorey…_ Mikleo shuddered at the mere reminder of that night.

“Meebo, quit thinking lewd things.” Mikleo shrieked lowly, face glowing red in all of point-two seconds.

“I wasn’t!” He drank a mouthful.

“Yeah, sure. Totally weren’t thinking about dragging poor little Sorey into the next room. And they say Water seraphim are the most innocent.” Her grin could have been a hellion all its own. Zaveid’s whistle didn’t help the redness in Mikleo’s face.

“Edna—” Mikleo had a whole comeback ready word for word, but then Sorey broke out laughing.

“Geez. Did we really have that kind of a relationship?” He ran a finger under his sparkling eyes, breathing irregularly. Mikleo could only stare in awe and what he denied being love. Then he caught himself.

“Hey, Lailah, how are the herbs.” A sudden slur weaved through his words.

 _“Avoiding the subject…?”_ Zaveid’s whisper went too low for Mikleo to hear, but Sorey had caught it. Edna whispered a response even lower, to a point that Sorey could only vaguely guess at the content. Sorey chose to let the subject go, although he couldn’t stop noticing how distant Mikleo became the rest of the night.

Drinks continued, conversations never ceased, and certain subject never tried to resurface, yet a heavy air never lifted. Especially between Sorey and Mikleo, who, outside of a few oddball comments, hadn’t spoken anymore to each other.

With dawn peering through the curtains, Mikleo took his leave. He’d meant to return to Elysia that night. Only just out the door, he turned. Sorey had been surprisingly silent- something Mikleo attributed to his element— and Mikleo would have been startled if not for how sensitive he was towards Sorey’s energy.

“Do you mind?” His words shook, shimmering greens on the ground.

“It’s just as much your home. I can’t stop you, but I guess you couldn’t find it on your own.” Mikleo let a small fleeting smirk cross his face. Sorey’s earrings clinked when he perked up. While the journey was a short one, Mikleo enjoyed having company. Not to mention the fact that he couldn’t deny the excitement he had at seeing Sorey’s face once they reached Elysia. This would mark the first time Seraph Sorey saw the home of Shepherd Sorey.

Elysia’s gates would be in view before Sorey would break the hours long silence.

“Can I ask something?” Mikleo let out a held breath.

“Our relationship, right?” Sorey made a barely audible ‘mmph’.

“I’d rather not—”

“Why? I know where I stood with everyone else. But you—”

“Sorey. Just let it go. What we had doesn’t matter anymore.” Mikleo cursed inwardly, feeling himself getting riled up.

“It matters to me! I hate that we were all so close, yet I can’t remember any of it. All I want is to understand what I had with each of you.” Each and every single word came packed with enough emotion to stun Mikleo repeatedly. Those blindingly bright greens only making things worse.

“Childhood friends. That’s what we were.”

“If that was all, then you and the others wouldn’t avoid the subject like it was an oath.” Pain and hurt laced his words, water only a second away from cascading.

“I’ll show you to your place. I’m staying in mine and I’d appreciate being left alone.” Sorey’s hands fisted at his sides, teeth puncturing his bottom lip. He grumbled a ‘fine’ and said nothing else to Mikleo. Not even as they departed on Sorey’s doorstep.

Sorey spent most of the following day skimming through most every book on the shelf and scattered throughout the house. Everything felt familiar yet new at the same time. That evening he’d venture out and chat with some of the villagers, who gladly told him stories from his time growing up there, but not one would mention Mikleo beyond vague statements.

Days would pass before Mikleo would approach Sorey about returning to Ladylake. Sorey almost contemplated staying in Elysia, but he wanted to see his friends. Beyond that he, held onto a sliver of hope that one day Mikleo would open up about their past.

_________________________________

  
With the sun having finally disappeared beneath the horizon, Mikleo turned his gaze towards the sky. Countless stars already sparkling and reminding him of countless nights spent with Sorey doing nothing more than gazing. This night felt like one of those, comfortable silence without a need for a single spoken word yet so many being said with a single glance. Sparing a side glance only caused his chest to ache. Seeing that blond hair did nothing more than remind him of how much had changed.

Sorey was here beside him. But he still didn’t feel the same. Years spent trying to spark his memories, rebuilding what he’d had with everyone, and all they’d managed was to create an illusion of normalcy. Mikleo fiddled with his ring, trying to keep the thoughts from becoming too overpowering. He’d learned well against fighting them entirely, but he always kept a leash on how far he’d let them run.

His eyes fell down to their hands, less than a foot between them. The instinctual urge to thread their fingers had never left, but he wouldn’t allow it. Despite Sorey feeling every bit like the Sorey he’d always known, any time the past came up it was a harsh reminder of how different he was.

“Hey, Mikleo.” Sorey started as he leaned back against the ruin walls.

“Hm?”

“We’ve done this before haven’t we?”

“Do you not remember last summer? Or last week?” Mikleo sat forward, stretching his arms over his chest.

“No. I mean back before I became a Seraph.” His head fell as he pulled his hands together in his lap.

“Are you remembering?” Mikleo did his best to keep an emotionless tone, for both their sakes.

“Not really. But some things feel too familiar. Like this. I feel like we’ve spent countless nights like this, but I can only remember these few.” His voice twisted.

“If you can’t remember, then don’t worry about it.” Mikleo hadn’t meant to sound so harsh. Exhaustion came every time this subject rose. Far too many memories of hoping his memories would come back.

Sorey shifted, moving incredibly close to Mikleo. And then his hand was over Mikleo’s, who froze. Before his brain could catch up, Sorey had laid his head on Mikleo’s shoulder.

“I may not remember, but I’m sure my body does. Deep down I know the memories are there, I just can’t get to them.” He paused. Mikleo couldn’t figure out whether to let Sorey stay where he was or force him away. Two thirds of him wanted to push him away, maintain that distance he’d build. But then, how could Mikleo push Sorey away?

“You’ve all told me the same stories of Shepherd Sorey that I can find in textbooks. Everyone else has at least told me something of how I was with them as just Sorey.” He took a moment to thread his fingers between Mikleo’s.

“What did we have?” Sorey failed at meeting Mikleo’s eyes. Fearful of what response he’d receive.

“Pft, what makes you think we had anything?” Picking a single star to focus intently on, Mikleo ignored the feeling of Sorey against him.

“Sitting here like this with you gets my heart racing. Just seeing you creates butterflies in my stomach. It’s everything I’d think falling in love would feel like, except I feel like I fell a long time ago. There’s an ache in my chest like something isn’t right.” Sorey curled one hand over his chest, head falling forward.

“Sorey—”

“And then you’ll say my name like that, with that hint of pain, yet the softest gaze on your face.” Mikleo wanted to dissolve into anger. He wanted to snap, to push Sorey away so that he could avoid all this pain. Everything in him wanted to scream and yell for Sorey to leave, that they could never rebuild what they had without his memories. Instead, he kept hold of Sorey’s hand as he stood.

With nothing more than a smile, Mikleo had convinced Sorey to follow him. Mikleo stayed a step ahead, yet their hands never separated until they’d reached Mikleo’s house. Taking a deep breath, Mikleo pushed through the door. Already feeling tears stinging his eyes, he moved across the room to retrieve a single book from the shelf.

Sorey stared with confusion as he took the book. Brown cover with silver corners and gold leafing in the center. A rush of emotion filled him the moment he touched it. Before even lifting the cover he knew this single book meant the world to human Sorey. Flipping through the pages and pages of ruins, while it piqued his interest, wasn’t what he was looking for. He knew that towards the middle of the book, on one page about ruins to the north he’d find scribbled in the ancient tongue, Luzrov Rulay.

“I told you long before we ever left here. Dense as a boar, you didn’t realize the full extent of what that meant. You knew it was a confession, but failed to realize how deep that ran.” Mikleo paused, a smile appearing briefly before he half turned away.

“And then not long after you became the Shepherd, we were in Ladylake. I’d startled you, causing you to drop something into a lake. Of course I caught it, not knowing what on earth you’d be so panicked to lose.” He paused to pull out the chain tucked under his shirts. Sorey’s eyes instantly locked one to the swinging ring, and then slowly drifted to the ring on Mikleo’s finger.

“You were an absolute wreck, yet you picked that moment to both confess to me and ask me to marry you. In the same breath. It was actually impressive.” Mikleo almost laughed, would have if not for Sorey’s twisting features.

“I’m sorry…” His head fell to the side. Frowning didn’t suit Sorey’s face, something about the sight looked wrong.

“For?”

“You— we meant so much to each other and I can’t remember any of it.” Even if he wanted to still be mad at Sorey, it was impossible. Knowing Sorey, even without his memories, cared that much about both Mikleo and their relationship set Mikleo’s heart to a frenzy.

With a single stride, Mikleo came to throw his arms around Sorey, pulling him flushed against his chest. Sorey’s breath caught, but he relaxed into the embrace, though forcing his arms to stay at his sides.

“Both times I said yes to you, I did it never expecting to get an eternity with you.” Mikleo spoke barely above a whisper as he clung even tighter to Sorey.

“Would you say it again though?” Mikleo shot back to see Sorey’s face. Downcast green came up to meet him. Lips twitching.

“If… If I asked you to be with me for a third time, would you say yes?” Mikleo froze. Disbelief consuming him. Never had he considered himself lucky for having Sorey, until now. Once more clinging to Sorey as if the world around them was crumbling, he whispered,

“You idiot. Of course I would. No matter how many times you asked.” He couldn’t stop the torrent of tears. Now Sorey let his arms encircle Mikleo. Even though his only memories of Mikleo came from these past years, that was more than enough to convince him they were fated. He knew deep in his soul that he’d always loved Mikleo, and had no doubts he always would.

When Mikleo eventually pulled away, red eyes being a sight that unsettled Sorey, he reached to undo the chain around his neck, only to shove it into his pocket after removing the ring.

“You should have this though.” Mikleo dropped it into Sorey’s open palm. He went red.

“D-don’t think I’m being forward and proposing or anything. But just, if we reach that point, you can just put that on and I’ll know.” Sorey turned the ring around in his fingers. Mikleo had turned away, becoming immensely interested in the crescent moon. If he had kept looking at Sorey, he’d have seen the sunshine smile that preceded him slipping the ring on. Instead he snapped around at the sound of Sorey’s cry as he hit the floor.

Sorey held a hand on his head, only vaguely aware of Mikleo being in front of him with hands on his shoulders. He could feel his skull pulsating as flashes of scenes danced on his eyelids. Each breath felt like fire in his lungs and he supposed it was a good thing he’d never eaten that day.

Loud mixing of moans, groans, and breathless huffs left him as he managed to relax his body. Flashes still claimed his vision. Nothing made sense, yet every image was identifiable. He knew exactly what was happening, yet couldn’t do anything. Just as he started to see Mikleo, his vision went black.

“Sorey! Sorey!” Mikleo shook him lightly. Not so much as a twitch. Quickly picking him up, minding his hair dragging on the floor, and moved him to the bed. Groaning came as his usually peaceful face twisted. Only then did Mikleo notice how flushed his face had become. Darting out of the room for a brief moment, he came back with a container of water and a rag. With Sorey tossing and turning, Mikleo couldn’t get the rag on his forehead until there came a small moment of him staying still.

Pulling his desk chair beside the bed, Mikleo sat with head in his hands. Every time Sorey would stir, he’d pick his head up, reposition or re-wet the rag as needed, then either bury his face again, or keep an eye on Sorey.

The first day went by agonizingly slow, Mikleo not even realizing how much time had passed until dawn approached. Day two had passed in the blink of an eye. By day three, Mikleo still hadn’t left the beside, but now scribbled in a journal while a stack of books sat at his feet. Between day three and four he had taken to focusing on Sorey’s health and checking every book in the house about how to handle a fainted Seraph. Nothing came up though. Seraphim rarely got sick, and when they did it never lasted more than a day. Day five passed with Sorey never losing that peaceful expression, a detail Mikleo thanked the Lords for.

Ten days came with him losing track of how long Sorey had been asleep, but now his fear grew. Sorey had hardly moved a muscle, but hadn’t stopped breathing. Mikleo leaned forward, running the back of either hand over Sorey’s cheek. He felt cooler. Almost cold. He hoped that was a sign that Sorey would wake soon.

Three more days would pass before Sorey would stir and eyes cracked open. Mikleo had looked up from his book at noise, and then would drop that book in his rush to be inches from Sorey. His hair hung over his shoulder, reaching Sorey’s. He gently took Sorey’s hand, rubbing circles with his thumb.

Beyond the momentary disorientation, Sorey found shimmering violet and could only smile as he squeezed the hand in his. He pushed himself up, a hand coming around his shoulders to help him into a sitting position against the headboard. Looking away from Mikleo briefly, he saw the stacks of books, torn journal pages scattering the floor, and all the stray hairs throughout Mikleo’s head.

“Don’t tell me you just sat there again?” Sorey’s voice came rough and cracking, a small cough following. Mikleo held out a hand with three small orbs of water floating above his palm. Using a small wind stream, catching Mikleo off guard enough that he dropped the other two, Sorey carried one to his mouth

“Again?” Mikleo questioned just as the water hit Sorey’s stomach.

“You sat beside me when I passed out from making the pact with Lailah. And then in Tintagel when my resonance had been cut off.” He spoke slowly, eyes set in front of him.

“I wasn’t— wait…” Mikleo paused. His grip on Sorey’s hand tightened enough to cause him to look at Mikleo.

“No one… none of us ever mentioned that detail…” Mikleo croaked. Had Lailah said more than she was supposed to? Or had someone made an off handed comment?

“Then Edna teased you about crying over it. You denied it, but I could tell you were lying. You always were just as bad as me at lying.”

“Sorey—” Less than a second and tears overflowed as his hands came to cover his mouth. Maybe someone had mentioned him staying by Sorey’s side, but the rest? Not even Edna would bring up something that small and irrelevant. Not when there were much more significant moments to choose. Arms wrapping around him halted his thoughts. His hands moved to twist in Sorey’s shirt while his head went against Sorey’s collar.

“I’m sorry Mikleo.” His whisper came with a tight coiling around Mikleo, holding him close.

“I know…” He nestled his head in the crook of Mikleo’s neck as his words broke.

“I broke my promise. That I wouldn’t leave you again. I’m… It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Mikleo’s breath hitched with a hiccup as he felt a wetness on his shoulder. Sorey was trembling, grip on Mikleo tightening. Wrapping his arms under neath Sorey’s, Mikleo moved himself to sit between Sorey’s legs.

“You weren’t supposed to suffer because of me again…” His voice went high and cracked multiple times. Tears becoming a waterfall.

“That doesn’t matter, Sorey. What does is that somehow, the impossible happened.” Mikleo muttered past gradually slowing sobs. Sorey moved a hand to the back of Mikleo’s head.

“You don’t— This shouldn’t have happened.” He bit his lip.

“Sorey?” Mikleo finally regained a solid voice, though still strained. Sorey slid back as much as he could, his hand coming around to caress Mikleo’s cheek.

“I worked so hard to make sure I’d come back with my memories. Putting everything into this ring.” His eyes fell from Mikleo’s to said ring that was currently against Mikleo’s jaw. Mikleo let out a small breathy gasp, his eyes shaking as more water pooled. He wanted to say more, part of him wanting to know how the ring had come off, but everything vanished. Everything except his desire to lean forward and feel those pale, cracked lips against his.

Nothing more than a single, long motionless kiss followed by sharp inhales from both of them. Sorey set their foreheads together. He’d made Mikleo suffer again, something he could never forgive himself for, but he’d be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to make up for it.

Wiping away the trails on Mikleo’s cheeks, Sorey leaned in for another kiss, though short this time. In the entire time he’d been awake, Mikleo hadn’t smiled. With that realization, he needed to change that.

“Hey, I know we’re long overdue, and I wouldn’t blame you for saying no at this point, but you still wanna have our ceremony?” Mikleo couldn’t help but laugh as he rubbed his eyes with his palm.

“You sure you aren’t missing a few memories?” Mikleo dropped a hand atop Sorey’s head, rustling his hair with an ear to ear grin. Knocking his hands away, Sorey giving a completely convincing fake pout.

“An even bigger idiot than I thought.” Mikleo sighed as his hand slid down Sorey’s shoulder.

“Hmpf, well now you’re just being mean. Meanleo.” Sorey crossed his arms while turning his head up and away from Mikleo. Mikleo sighed with his whole body, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You know, some days it’s really, _really_ hard to love you.” His hand fell, and he waited a moment before kissing Sorey’s cheek.

“But that’s even more reason for me to still want our ceremony.” If Mikleo’s smile then were a sun, then Sorey’s embodied a supernova.


	8. Melody of Water and Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That horrible thing called writer's block, along with a mix of life, made writing this far more difficult than it should have been, but that said, I'm so happy to have finally finished this. 
> 
> Seven chapters, nearly 40k words, and trip along the pain train all building up to this chapter. Originally this would have been the end of the fic, but I've chosen to include a short epilogue that should be posted within a week. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments, and even those of you silently reading this. And if anyone is interested, after that epilogue is done, I'll be compiling some of my favorite lines throughout this fic for a tumblr post and would love hearing which lines stood out to readers. If you want to leave lines in my inbox or through messaging over on my tumblr, I'll make a separate post for those.

“Anemones, really Sorey?” Mikleo’s glare rose nervous laughter from Sorey.

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Oh nothing,” his arms crossed as his eyes closed “except that’ll be the fifth purple thing you’ve picked.”

“Do you not like purple?” Sorey’s expression could be compared to a puppy.

“What I don’t like is you seemingly forgetting  _you’re_ part of this wedding too.” Mikleo let his arms fall, eyes finding Sorey’s.

“He just wants to show you off to the entire world.” Edna chimed in. Quicker than one could blink, Mikleo’s face went red. He started to respond, but Sorey’s laughter blocked him.

“Well, she’s not wrong. I’m just… happy I can actually do that now.” The hand on the back of his head stopped as he looked back to Mikleo with a typical sunshine smile.

“Sorey…” He knew Edna had scoffed and rolled her eyes, but he couldn’t see anything beyond Sorey. Mikleo had gotten a single step towards Sorey before smacking into a stone wall.

“None of that gross crap while I’m here.” She sprang into a sitting position on the bed she had taken over.

“Oh Edna, can’t you be a little softer?” Lailah came from the kitchen just in time to see the collision.

“They’ll have all the time in the world to make out or whatever after the ceremony.” Edna threw herself off the bed and made a few steps towards Lailah.

Mikleo hadn’t stopped rubbing his head, but with Edna’s back turned, Sorey had pulled Mikleo into his lap. Arms around Mikleo’s waist, Sorey leaned up to get his kiss. A hand tangled in Mikleo’s ponytail when they parted. Resting their foreheads together, Mikleo couldn’t restrain the smile, or the urge to initiate another kiss when Sorey smiled back.

That kiss had been interrupted by an umbrella smacking both of them. Edna glared at both of them. Sorey let out a small laugh before leaning so close to Mikleo that it’d look like he was about to kiss him on the cheek. Sorey had contemplated finishing the motion, but after the way Edna’s entire being darkened, he opted to bounce back.

“Lailah, don’t you need to be working on the cake?” She spun around, umbrella popping open.

“She’s not working on it alone.” Mikleo’s response went unacknowledged by Edna. Sorey on the other hand, went wide eyed.

“You’re actually going to bake?” Despite his stumbling, Sorey managed to get his message across. Mikleo had picked himself up, dusting off his clothing before his hands went to his hips.

“Past experiences say that I can’t, but I can at least do the decorating.” He finished with a grin that stretched across his whole face.

“You really should be helping too.” Mikleo continued as his arms fell.

“Nope. He’s coming with me today.” Edna spoke matter-of-fact before taking steps towards Sorey.

“What?” Mikleo bounced between her deadpan face and Sorey’s tilted one.

“Clearly he doesn’t know the first rule of picking flowers. I’m going to fix that.” She threw her umbrella back over her shoulder and began walking towards the door. Sorey gave Mikleo a quick kiss before darting out the door.

Edna kept up a quick pace that surprised Sorey. He knew they were headed towards Elysia’s gates, although he didn’t know why they’d go there to talk about flowers. They passed a small spot that gave Sorey flashbacks from before he went to sleep. _‘I’ll tell you if I remember.’_ The clearness that he could remember that conversation with put a pause in his step.

That moment Edna choose to spin around to face him. Her eyes lingering on his for a moment before dropping and floating off to the side. She sighed, her whole body breathing.

“Look, Lailah’s made it my job to make sure you know what you’re signing up for.” Her eyes came back to his.

“What? You mean with this Seraph marriage?”

“Yes, dummy. There’s a reason seraphim rarely marry.” Her tone dipped in a way Sorey had never heard. She did nothing to hide her concern, and that froze Sorey.

“Because they link their mana right?” His arms fell to his side, head titing away.

“Oh look, someone did their research.”

“I wouldn’t have thought to if Mikleo hadn’t mentioned seraphim traditions being different back when I first proposed.”

“So you understand what you two going through with this means.”

“Our souls will be linked. We’ll share mana, and be dependent on each other.”

“And if one of you were to die?”

“Then the other will either become corrupted or die as well.”

“You’re okay with all that? With knowing there’s no going back? That you being stupid isn’t just putting your life on the line?”

“There’s no way I could make such a commitment if it were anyone else. But with Mikleo… I have no doubts. I trust him, and I know he trusts me.”

“You two are something else. I’ll give you that. But consider yourselves the proud recipients of the Great Lady Edna’s blessing.”

“Thanks, Edna. Now about the flowers…”

“Oh Lords, you don’t actually know anything do you?” Her hand hit her forehead. Sorey gave a nervous laugh, to which she responded with a huff. She formed two flat topped rocks for them to sit on while she listed different species of flowers and their meanings and what should be considered when picking out flowers for an occasion. Sorey hardly said a word, mostly nodding and humming. Though he did have a few questions on origins and histories, all of which she told him to save for Mikleo.

____________________

Papers fluttered to the floor as Mikleo moved books around the table. Lailah retrieved the fallen sheets, placing them in their spot among the mess. Mikleo scratched his head as he stood back.

“Agh, how am I supposed to decide? There’s so many options…”

“Well, think about what best represents you and Sorey.”

“I’m easy. Sorey on the other hand, there’s so many sides to him. I could never sum him up in one design.”

“No doubt he’d say the same about you.” She repressed her laughter, though small giggles slipped between words.

“I had no idea how much work this would be.” He fell into the nearest chair, head falling back with a groan. Lailah hesitated before her next words, a hand curling over her chest.

“Not regretting it are you?”

“What? Of course not.” He stared straight at her.

“You’re both just so young.”

“I can’t argue, but everything I’ve done has been for him. This feels like the most natural thing.”

“But if—”

“I lived once without him. Doing it again would be soul crushing enough. At least this way there’s no chance of being swallowed by Malevolence.” His words cut harshly. More so than he meant. To say he hadn’t spent time, years, centuries even thinking about this would be a gross understatement.

“Mikleo…”

“I’ve carried plenty of doubts during my life, but this isn’t one of them.” His shoulders dropped as he smiled at her. She really had become both his best friend and mother.

“So long as you both are true to your answers, you have my blessing.” Hints of doubt still sat behind her eyes, but her smile convicingly concealed that.

“Thank you, Lailah.” He rose from the chair and went back to debating designs and seeking her input.

_______________________

Orange blending into purple brought every Seraph and human out of their homes and into Elysia’s center. Mikleo knew exactly how many people would be there, but Sorey hadn’t a clue how large his once tiny village had grown. Easily a hundred at minimum. Sorey couldn’t help soaking in the interactions between both human and seraphim; a sight that still sent his heart fluttering. Although nothing could send his heart into a flurry the way the simple sight of Mikleo could.

Seeing him with his pale aquamarine hair pulled back into a bun with twin braids wrapping around each side of his head, and bangs pulled back to display his circlet was enough to stop Sorey’s breath, but include flowing shimmering white fabric draping over his body in the form of a mid calf length half sleeved dress, and Sorey feared he’d pass out. Well, would have if he could form a coherent thought. Violet reflected those fading rays of sun even as they narrowed with the upward curve of his glossy lips.

“Were you even listening Sorey?” Mikleo crossed his arms.

“Uh, I uh…” Sorey hadn’t heard a word. Hadn’t a clue Mikleo had spoken at all — he’d even been staring at his lips and swore they never moved— and now Sorey scrambled for any excuse. A large sigh rolled through his whole body before he shook his head.

“You never cease to amaze… anyway, we’re sort of expected to light the first firework and the sun has nearly set.” His gaze shifted towards the sky that had darkened almost entirely in a matter of minutes.

“Oh right. Forgot about that.” Sorey muttered while he focused on how the flicker of candles danced across the gold of Mikleo’s circlet. Sorey still wasn’t used to seeing it in public settings, and surely it was a sight he’d never adjust to. Mikleo’s existence continued to be something Sorey could never get used to, and he wished that to never change.

Suddenly Mikleo had taken his hand and pulled him off a direction. A circle of villagers opened up to where multiple fireworks had been set up, and a human with bright red hair handed them a lit match, curiously, the flame didn’t crawl down the stick in the slightest. Mikleo took it with a muttered word to her and then turned towards Sorey. Slowly they stepped up, Sorey’s hand wrapping over Mikleo’s as they knelled down to bring the match to the wick.

Mere seconds passed before the sky became illuminated with blue and green. And then sounds from the crowd began, followed by many more bursts of light. Sorey’s face lit up brighter than any of those fireworks, and Mikleo found himself unable to look at the sky, preferring to watch the show reflected in Sorey’s eyes. Although Mikleo’s gaze did travel over the rest of Sorey, noticing how tightly his black t-shirt clung to every curve and outlined every muscle across his chest. Those feather earrings still being the second brightest feature to him. Though the blue feather hanging from a gold chain around his wrist pulled a close third.

At a gasp from Sorey as a golden crackling firework rang, Mikleo leaned in to kiss Sorey’s cheek. Those bright greens immediately met his gaze followed by a soft smile. Sorey turned to fully face Mikleo before leaning up to kiss his cheek. Mikleo had only started to feel the tug at his lips when Sorey’s expression shifted, an eyebrow raising as he brought a hand to his chin.

“Wait, you’re wearing heels?” Every thought vacated Mikleo’s mind. Then a hand came over his mouth to stiffle his laughter.

“I… Sorey, I’ve been wearing them this whole time.” Sorey hummed lowly, eyes falling back down to white, blue accented, three inch heels.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in heels.”

“Not like I ever made a habit of wearing them, they’re really impractical for combat, but I had to get used to them after we started armatizing.”

“Huh? Did we wear heels when armatized?”

“I— I’m going to assume some minor memories didn’t make it back.”

“Mmm, no, I remember wearing them with everyone else. I think Lailah is the only reason I ever managed.”

“You wore the same outfit no matter who you armatized with. I remember having to put nearly all my focus into keeping us balanced the first time all because you were an off balance mess.” Mikleo had started talking with his hands, eyes glowing with astonishment.

“Haha, I guess I was just too distracted to notice them.” In one motion Sorey had taken a stride towards Mikleo and snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him against himself. Arms fell around Sorey’s shoulders, and he could feel the heat against the top of his head, imagining with perfect accuracy how the blush spread across Mikleo’s cheeks.

“I remember when you two couldn’t even walk.” A sudden voice chimed beside them. Parting, they both turned to see an all too familiar face grinning.

“Kyme!” Sorey bounced right over to him.

“Look at you. Of course they told me you’d become a Seraph, but nobody would tell me your element.” Sorey laughed as his hand went to the back of his head.

“Though I guess I should have known.” His gaze bounced between Sorey and Mikleo.

“While you may have everyone else fooled, I still see the kids who cried their eyes out from getting lost in ruins.”

“We did not!” They both cried in unison. Kyme chuckled.

“Sure, sure. But still. You two went from burying yourself in books, to Shepherd and Sub-Lord, and now you’re making a mark in seraphim history.”

“Huh? We are?” Sorey held his chin.

“I’ve no doubt you both know how rare Seraph weddings are, and because of that, careful records are kept of pretty much every instance.”

“So does that mean there’s going to be a record of us?” Mikleo turned fully to Kyme, his stance mirroring Sorey’s.

“You kidding? All of Elysia has been working on yours.” Kyme announced with a large smile across his face.

“Seriously? When do we get to see it?” Sorey bounced, nearly lifting himself off the ground.

“Not till after the ceremony at the earliest.” Sorey’s pout had been entirely expected, yet Mikleo hadn’t been able to hold back his laugh.

“They can’t see the future Sorey.” Mikleo spoke between breaths. Sorey grumbled but said nothing more. Kyme had been about to say something when a melody of instruments started. He chuckled before commenting that he should probably be mingling with the rest of the village.

Mikleo knew what the sudden music signaled, though Sorey seemed unaware, eyes closed and head bobbing to the rhythm. Taking Sorey’s hand in his, Mikleo brought them so close that their chests nearly touched. Green looking up at him left Mikleo feeling slightly odd, but the shine and beaming smile beneath them whisked all that away. Slowly, he started leading Sorey through practiced steps.

Each step seemed oddly familiar to Sorey, but the distraction that was Mikleo kept him from realizing why. Until icy tendrils started weaving around them. Instantly, Sorey flashed back to the underground lake where Mikleo had spun him around just like this mere days after he’d awoken. Sorey felt himself clipping Mikleo’s toes, yet not once did he falter. He stayed looking like new fallen snow, silently beautiful and undisturbed. Even if those violets were surely seeing straight to his soul. That same gaze had Sorey’s heart beating in his stomach, and wishing he could lean in for even a quick kiss, but leaning up while following movements would only end in disaster. If Sorey had tried that is.

Mikleo had suddenly sent Sorey through a twirl before dipping him and managing to lean down enough to bring their lips together, everything happening before Sorey could process anything. Yet, on pure instinct, his arms wrapped around Mikleo’s neck. Then came something Sorey had never imagined experiencing. After righting them, Mikleo’s arms wrapped around Sorey’s waist, lifting him and spinning them both. Never did their lips separate until Sorey hit ground. Remaining in each other’s embrace, both had forgotten a world outside them existed. But then a chorus rang through the air, and they both pulled back, faces steaming.

Despite everyone being circled around them, Sorey was drawn to the exact spot where Lailah, Edna, and Zaveid stood. Sorey could only smile after seeing all three of them smiling already. After a quick glance at Mikleo, and finding a matching expression, the pair bounded up to them. Before a single word could be spoken, Sorey had taken Lailah’s hand, and Mikleo had Edna’s. Lailah’s giggling mixed with Edna’s groaning. Then, with what seemed a practiced ease, Sorey and Mikleo traded partners.

Neither had noticed that the rest of the village had joined in. Mikleo had eventually caught sight of others circling around him, but Sorey hadn’t noticed until another partner swap sent him twirling into Zaveid. Bouncing from a leading role to following caused for some awkward steps, but somehow they managed. His remark about Zaveid not even wearing a shirt to a formal event fell of deaf ears. Sorey was sure he’d danced with everyone in the entire village before he reunited with his One and Only.

Gradually, the music died and people dispersed. Most stayed outside, but some —mostly humans— made their way inside. Mikleo had taken Sorey’s hand, leading him further up the hill. Kicking off his heels, Mikleo sat on the porch edge, motioning for Sorey to sit beside him, who did so with a small huff. Both gazes fell to the village below. Smiles spread over both faces as they saw their child selves racing up that hill to stop at this very house, bickering over something or excitedly talking to Zenrus.

Sorey took a side glance, seeing Mikleo’s still centered eyes. Their hands only inches apart, and Sorey wanted to overlap them, yet for once it didn’t feel right. Violets never faltered, even as water pooled. A mix between humming and groaning fell over Sorey’s unparted lips. Eyes falling back to their hands, Sorey bit his lip. Reading Mikleo had always been as easy as reading the Celestial Record, but times like this he wished he couldn’t. No question necessary for Sorey to know exactly what ran through Mikleo’s mind. Despite all the centuries that passed between them, everything felt the same.

And yet he knew that to be false. Mikleo suffered more than he’d ever be able to fathom. That thought alone put himself on the edge of a canyon, with Mikleo across from him, only barely in view. Hatred bubbled within Sorey. Spending centuries sleeping and purifying had been his duty as the Shepherd, and he wouldn’t regret that. Allowing the coexistence before their eyes to exist validated those decisions.

Glistening trails down Mikleo’s cheeks and loneliness tainting violet, that’s what lead to hatred in Sorey. Never could he cross that gap, after seventeen years of growing beside Mikleo, he’d forever be six hundred behind him.

“I’m fine.” A whisper. Forced and cracked. Deep in his stomach, a knot formed. Words had never been needed between them, yet in that moment Mikleo felt them necessary. Sorey let out a groan. One that turned Mikleo’s head.

“This…” Sorey paused to gaze out at the village full of happy faces of both Human and Seraph. “Is literally our dream come true. It’s everything we were working towards…”

“And it feels like we lost so much in the process.” Mikleo finished, without any emotion. Sorey nodded, letting his head hang. Mikleo brought his legs to his chest not caring how the skirt of his dress fell to his hip.

“Would Gramps still be proud of us?” Sorey questioned more to himself. Shuddering breaths grabbed Sorey’s attention. Trembles went through every inch of Mikleo.

“Everyone… everyone wants us to take his place.” Sorey could only stare as Mikleo clamped his eyes shut, mouth pulling into a tight line.

“Elysia hasn’t had a leader since… and everyone agrees that we’re most deserving.” Sharp breaths and low pants broke up Mikleo’s words. Sorey fell back onto his arms. Grass and stars blurred together.

“They’ve been asking me for decades, but I’ve couldn’t risk their safety. But now that you’re here, and a Seraph no less…”

“Hey, let’s have our ceremony first. Then we can make that decision together.” How Sorey could smile brighter than the sun then baffled Mikleo, and yet he found himself smiling back. Sorey’s hand returned to being no more than an inch from Mikleo’s, and now came Mikleo’s turn to contemplating touching. His hand slid just enough for their pinkies to brush.

Sorey’s gaze went back below them, but not before he wrapped his single finger around Mikleo’s. Brief soft glances exchanged before Mikleo rested his head against Sorey’s shoulder and hours passed watching their dream.

____________________________

Sorey swallowed hard. Lailah had nearly finished fussing with his hair, light cursing at how challenging taming that much hair was. He’d chosen to leave it in a ponytail, but she insisted on quelling the stray strands. Finally Lailah set the comb down and brought her hands together.

“Doesn’t he look radiating, Edna?” She beamed.

“Sure. Radiating dork.” Edna grinned.

“Can’t even be polite on such a big day…” Lailah whinned, though not low enough to escape Edna’s hearing.

“Sorry. Let me try that again. Oh, Sorey, you look absolutely handsome. Perfection. How ever could Meebo match up to you?” Lailah and Sorey sighed in unison.

“I’d rather you just be yourself Edna. And you did great Lailah.” Sorey leaned his head back enough to see her instead of her reflection. Lailah smiled at him, Edna’s huff and grumbling ignored. Sorey gave her a quick glance before pushing himself out of the chair. Instantly he started adjusting the numerous feathers; a blue one holding his hair, an orange pair on each ear, orange on each side of his collar, and a bracelet with a blue and orange pair. With all the feathers exactly the same as before he touched them, he shifted to checking how every inch of fabric laid.

Seeing his reflection, himself draped in silken white robes that had loose sleeves, yet hugged his torso to waist before billowing out and an embroidered sash tied loosely around his mid section. Gold accents ran along every outer edge. This outfit itself he’d seen in the few books he’d been able to find on Seraphic weddings, though as he learned from Lailah, all things related to said weddings were traditionally passed orally.

Fascination had led him to asking all the right questions to learn a few details Lailah knew. Ceremonies tended to be personal things, but naturally for Sorey and Mikleo that meant including as many historical aspects as they could. This meant no mystery in what Mikleo would be wearing, but Sorey couldn’t imagine the sight despite how hard he tried. He did know for certain that Mikleo would be gorgeous, and only hoped Mikleo would think the same of him.

With a shaking breath, he turned slowly on his golden heels. Even though the heels were only an inch, that was enough to throw him off. Lailah and Edna both smiled at him, and then there was a knock at his door. Without waiting, Zaveid bounded in; Sorey momentarily stunned by him in a black and green suit, though his hair still wild around his shoulders.

“Look pretty good don’t I?” He beamed at Sorey’s reaction. Sorey hummed with a nod.   
“Oooh, Lailah… looking better though.” He’d only then eyed her ankle length shining red strapless dress. Sorey hadn’t noticed the true hight of Lailah’s heels until seeing her at eye level with Zaveid.

“And you look pretty dull for having such an important role.” Edna smirked from behind Lailah. He stammered at her incoherently before turning to Sorey, who instantly grew interested in the structure of his ceiling. Zaveid’s arms crossed as he grumbled towards the door about how he should have gone to Mikleo first. His hand hit the door handle before he looked over his shoulder.

“Anyway, everything is set up out there. Gonna go check on him, and if it’s all good then I’ll be back.” He didn’t wait for a response.

Sorey’s heart had suddenly become a whack against his chest. Feeling the heat in his face, he tried to hide behind his hands, but Lailah’s giggling meant he had been too slow. She came before him, hands straightening his collar, and once more trying to tame hairs.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.” She reassured.

“Unless Meebo is late to his own wedding.” Edna’s teased. Lailah spun, ready to unleash hellfire upon her, but then Sorey laughed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if one of us were.” Sorey lightly wiped at his eyes. Edna hid her smirk behind her umbrella, but Lailah met his beaming face with a soft smile of her own. After a few moments, she crossed to the other side of the room and bringing back a bouquet of white and pink roses, all tied together with an aquamarine ribbon. Slowly, Sorey took the flowers, smiling even brighter at her, and then at Edna.

“You can thank me later for helping you with those.” She waved a hand as she spoke. Sorey’s gaze went back to the flowers, he surely couldn’t have picked out such an accurate arrangement if he’d tried, yet Edna had effortlessly nailed them down. Silence and smiles passed around for long minutes before Zaveid reentered. He gave a thumbs up towards Sorey. Another gulp, followed by realizing Lailah had linked her arm with his.

Elysia full of flowers was enough to leave Sorey breathless, but seeing all the people, his family, gathered around the village gates, all dressed formally took even more air from him. Winds swirled around him as Lailah led him down the hill, Zaveid a few strides ahead, and Edna trailing behind them.

Zaveid centered himself under the gate. Lailah gave Sorey a hug before stepping off to the side, leaving him with Zaveid. Sorey hadn’t the slightest clue where to look; the crowd before him, Zaveid, Edna, or Lailah who made her was as subtly as possible towards Mikleo’s house. A hand against his back nearly had him dropping his flowers.

“Relax. You’ve only been waiting how long for this?” Zaveid spoke low enough that only Sorey would be able to hear him.

“Not nearly as long as he has…” Sorey’s eyes fell to the flowers, noticing a single violet anemone buried amongst the roses. Tears threatened to fall instantly. Sorey lifted himself out to gaze out over the crowd and up the hill till he found that furthest back house. Whether it had been a trick of the light, or merely his eyes playing tricks, he swore there had been a flash of lightening above the house, despite the clear sky.

Thougths swirled. Mikleo had waited a long time, but what if Sorey waited here all day? What if Mikleo never showed? Sorey shook his head. No, after everything they’d been through, how could he be rejected now? Mikleo had said yes three times. But only once had it been to a Seraphic wedding. Oh Lords, what if reality only now set in? Mikleo wasn’t the brash one, but what if he had been then? Sorey could practically here him crying to Lailah about how little he’d thought this through.

Zaveid bump his shoulder, but he’d barely noticed and hadn’t reacted.

“Dude, seriously. Your wind is giving away your thoughts. Just breath. He’s just as nervous as you are.” Sorey almost squeaked at that second part. He took shaking breaths, eyes fixated on Zavied.

Murmurs among the crowd, though incomprehensible, severed as distraction to Sorey. Slowly easing his mind to a rational state. Until the instant they died. His eyes landed on Lailah’s red, and then drifted sideways to the figure clinging to her arm. All air left his lungs. Pale aquamarine hair cascaded down shoulders and flowed behind, completely unrestricted. Matching robes covered the almost translucent skin. Even from this distance, Sorey could see those sophisticated violets wandering in every direction. And then the faint spread of red when they landed on him, plus how his other hand clutched the bouquet of white camellias and pink roses wrapped in a dark blue ribbon.

Everything around him faded out the moment that smile entered Sorey’s world. Once again, his heart beat almost painfully. Not a single thought could enter his mind. Sorey swore he could hear the click of Mikleo’s matching heels with every step. Every beat of his heart another count in the seconds of waiting. With each second came a rise in his nervousness, yet a calm wind continued swirling around him.

As if on cue, a breeze blew past Mikleo that carried his hair to barely tickle Sorey’s cheek. Their eyes hadn’t separated for even the slightest of moments. Strain filled his face as his lips curved upward as Mikleo passed to stand in front of him. Mikleo’s smile rivaled Sorey’s, possibly even brighter.

Winds died down, and both heard Zaveid lightly clearing his throat, but neither tore their gaze away.

“Sheps and Mikster.” Zaveid had not only earned chuckles from the crowd, but the named two as well.

“Y’know all those years ago meeting you two, can’t say I ever imagined us ending up here. But, I can’t say I’m surprised either.” Zaveid bounced between both of them. Then his gaze went out to the crowd, and beyond briefly before coming back. Sorey’s eyes almost fell, but Mikleo’s held him.

“I had a whole speech prepared, but thinking about it, it seems cruel to make you two wait any longer.” Once again laughter floated from everyone. Zaveid nodded towards Lailah, who instantly took Sorey’s flowers, while Edna took Mikleo’s.

“Alright, following some formalities here, now’s the time for anyone out there to object.” Zaveid spoke as he scanned the entire crowd of smiling faces. He let some moments pass before turning to Lailah and Edna, the latter shooting him a glare.

“Okay then, Sorey, assuming you haven’t decided to chicken out, hold your hands out towards your water boy.” Sorey couldn’t even be bothered to react, his hands shaking as they came out in front of him, halfway towards Mikleo. Zaveid grinned before turning towards Mikleo.

“Now Mikleo, if you still want him to eternally be your dork, take his hands.” While he’s motions seemed calm and comfortable to everyone else, Sorey could see how nervous he truly was, yet the majority of that faded once their fingers interlaced and their palms connected. They nodded towards each other and then in tandem at Zaveid. He grinned before turning to Sorey.

“Here comes the tricky part, Sorey you’re gonna have to focus and push your mana into him, filling the void he creates. Mikleo, I know you’re gonna have no problems creating that.” Both were a little reluctant to cut sight of the other, but didn’t hesitate. Mikleo took a deep breath before pushing mana out through his feet, a worrying tingle coursing at the feeling of missing mana. His stomach twisted, threatening to convulse in mere moments. Gripping Sorey’s hands tightly, he waited. Dizziness beginning to hit him along with a cold sweat. He inhaled sharply when sudden wind rushed not around him, but in him. His energy climbed higher with each gust. Each breath a moment to memorize trails.

Sorey’s grip had tightened and shook as wind died down. Once they had stopped entirely, Mikleo took one more breath and let his mana flow like water from his finger tips. Hearing the almost inaudible gasp from Sorey sent his heart fluttering, but he forced his body to stay calm until he could feel Sorey bursting with the same energy. Water and wind swirling between them creating a soundless melody that relaxed both of them. Slowly their eyes fluttered open, instantly smiling at each other, hands refusing to separate.

Sorey internally remarked at how similar the feeling had been to being armatized, being able to feel Mikleo all around him, even down to his emotions, yet Mikleo still stood in front of him. Mikleo smiled, a soft squeeze of Sorey’s hands. Instantly and thoughtlessly, their foreheads came together as low laughs mixed between them. Words had been useless before, but now there was no reason for them to exist at all.

“I now pronounce you eternally bound ruin dorks.” Zaveid announced with hands on his hips.

“Gross.” Edna muttered as she shoved the bouquet towards Mikleo, a smile over her face. Lailah giggled as she handed Sorey his. One set of their hands slowly disconnected to take their respective flowers, while the other set fell to their sides still intact. Neither could stop their smiles from physically hurting as they threw their bouquets into the crowd.

Lailah came up behind them, hands on each of their shoulders and her own sunshine smile.

“Congratulations, you two.” They both smiled in response before hugging her. Neither could express how thankful they were to have her not only there, but still in their lives and hoped their expression could convey it well enough.

All three jumped when a large pair of arms wrapped around all of them. Sorey could only see black clad arms, and that was enough to make him laugh, which in turn had Mikleo laughing.

“C’mon Edna, don’t just stand there.” Zaveid hollered. She turned her head with a scoff.

“Please?” Sorey’s plea met with a smirk and what he assumed had been a chuckle before she slowly approached them. Once in arms reach, Sorey grabbed her wrist and pulled her right into the middle. She groaned and complained about being squished, yet did so with the largest smile they’d ever seen from her. Laughter from every one of them mixed until they eventually split.

Sunset would be upon them shortly, and the next part of their ceremony. Both wanted to change out of the robes and into something more comfortable for the evening. Taking the walk back to Mikleo’s house, which they had decided would be their house after today, they kept their gazes anywhere but each other, blushes heating their cheeks.

Sorey swore he could hear the frantic beating of Mikleo’s heart, yet he could only feel his own. And then a cold shiver ran through him, much like how he’d react to Mikleo’s arms around him. Letting his eyes dart sideways for a moment, he found Mikleo still looking away, and nowhere near touching him. Aquamarine hair floating in the wind captivated Sorey, who wanted nothing more than to hug Mikleo. Yet he moved no closer.

“Sorey…” Mikleo moaned lowly, head beginning turn. Sudden heat ran through Sorey’s veins. They were nearly home, and Sorey could see exactly how things were about to go. He could feel it in his rapid pulse, and his sureness that he somehow felt Mikleo’s heart beat. Visions started dancing through his mind, but he couldn’t tell if these were even his thoughts.

He nearly tripped through the door, but caught himself. Slowly closing the door behind him, he turned to see Mikleo looking straight at him with half lidded eyes and teeth barely pulling at his lip. All hope lost for Sorey, he crossed to Mikleo in one stride; their lips crashing together in the same moment Sorey’s hand tangled against the back of Mikleo’s head.

Hands against Sorey’s chest, Mikleo let out a moan when Sorey’s tongue slid against his. No resistance went against Sorey pulling him closer, hands lingering on his hips. Moving his hands to Sorey’s shoulders, Mikleo gently pushed until Sorey was backed against the wall. Clutching Sorey’s wrists, Mikleo held them above his head. This alone had low moans leaving his lips, but with barely a roll of Mikleo’s hips Sorey was panting.

“Mmm, someone’s eager.” Mikleo blew against Sorey’s ear.

“Y-yeah… it has been a while.” Stringing words together coherently took every ounce of focus with Mikleo’s tongue trailing down his neck.

“I was still— A-ah…” Sorey gasped when Mikleo bit down roughly on his collar. Even through fabric, he could feel the starts of a mark. Letting go of his hands, Mikleo made quick work of undoing the robes, which fell to the floor in a crumbled mess. Lacing their fingers, Mikleo pulled Sorey towards the bed, proceeding to almost throw Sorey down. After removing his own robe, leaving them both half naked, Mikleo hovered over Sorey for some moments. Sorey’s eyes shut when fingers began ghosting over his chest, and Mikleo found himself almost moaning.

A large moan came in unison from both of them when Mikleo trailed his nails down Sorey’s side. Their eyes met instantly. Sorey swallowed hard before giving a small nod. With that, Mikleo moved his nails down to Sorey’s inner thigh, and again they moaned.

Every spike in Sorey’s energy created an equal spike in Mikleo. Green darting sideways before coming back as a hand rested against Mikleo’s hip. Now came a nod from Mikleo, and at Sorey’s hand running over his stomach, they once more moaned together.

Lust reflected in each other’s eyes, their lips came together as hands searched for those well known sensitive spots.

“S-s-Sor—ey…” He moaned loudly, as if Sorey were doing more than simply running a hand along his spine.

“Aah… Mik…leo…” Sorey bit his lip, trying to focus on trailing his hand down Mikleo’s body, stopping at his thigh. Leaning back, Mikleo pulled both of Sorey’s hands above his head, and tied them together using one of Sorey’s many belts that still laid over the head board. Reaching for a strip of fabric Mikleo kept by the bedside, he waited for a response from Sorey. A soft smile and then Sorey lifted his head.

Mikleo took shaking breaths as he tied the fabric over Sorey’s eyes. They’d done this a few times, but always with mixed results. Despite that, Mikleo felt sure that this would be an entirely different experience. And Sorey’s moan with only a kiss to his jaw was convincing evidence.

Pushing himself onto his arms, Mikleo let his hair fall over his shoulder, tickling Sorey’s chest. He could stare for an eternity at the sight of a flustered, shirtless Sorey, bound and blindfolded beneath him, but he doubted Sorey would enjoy that.

“Mikleo…” Sorey _begged_. His name had never been spoken like that. Mikleo throbbed with his desire to please Sorey, but held back.

“Hmm, what is it Sorey?” How he’d kept an even tone was a mystery. Sorey squirmed, causing friction between their groins, and Mikleo nearly lost it there.

“Even I can misread a book, but if you tell me…” Mikleo let his words trail as his fingers ran over either of Sorey’s nipples.

“Kiss me?” Mikleo smirked before leaning down to barely kiss Sorey’s cheek. This earned a whimper. The blindfold proved useful, without it Mikleo would be in deep already.

“Not good enough?” His whisper went against Sorey’s ear.

“Ah… y-you know what I meant…”

“Mmm, do I?”

“Mikleo…” Sorey _whined_. Restraint left with each new sound from Sorey. Mikleo knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, but he was determined to ride this as long as he could.

“If I know… exactly… what you… want…” Mikleo interlaced kissing along various parts of Sorey between words.

“Nngh, Lords… I-I want your lips against mine and… you inside me.” Sorey spoke nearly breathless. Biting his cheek was the only way for Mikleo to keep his moan down, but he had no doubt Sorey could feel his unintentional push of his hips.

Purposefully, Mikleo pulled Sorey’s pants over his hips slowly, laying kisses along his thigh as fabric slid further and further. Two heart beats pounded against Mikleo’s skull, rumbling moans coming from both of them. He paused for a moment to admire Sorey.

“Mikleo.”

“Rather impatient aren’t we?” Mikleo chuckled as he slid his hand into Sorey’s underwear. Fingers trailing along the outer edge, he waited for another plea. A shaking mixture of moaning and whimpering being enough for Mikleo, and the resounding moan when his fingers wrapped around Sorey made all the teasing worth it. His other hand came to slide the remaining fabric down. Even without his hands, Sorey managed to kick the article off as if it had been the most constricting thing he’d ever worn. Mikleo let a moment pass before his free hand went underneath Sorey, a single finger circling.

Low moans weren’t enough for Mikleo, but he’d had another idea that had him moving his hands to position Sorey’s legs over his shoulders. Wanting even more soft moans first, Mikleo flicked his tongue across Sorey’s tip before trailing down the side, and ending his teasing with light sucking on one of Sorey’s balls. Sorey had gone beyond moaning to heavy panting. Mikleo chuckled lowly before trailing his tongue down further and further, freezing at the loud gasp as realization hit Sorey.

“Relax…” Mikleo questioned if Sorey could hear anything, although his tight muscles did slacken. Without wasting another second, Mikleo pushed his tongue into Sorey. The possibility that every single breath had left Sorey in the course of one moan was highly likely. Doing his best to work with the trembling, Mikleo swirled and flicked his tongue every way he could. Managing to pump Sorey along with his other movements proved near impossible, but he wouldn’t stop so long as Sorey kept _screaming_ his name.

“Nnn-ah… Mikleo… more…” There went the remainder of Mikleo’s restraint. He pulled back suddenly to remove his remaining clothing. His hands came back to guide Sorey onto his hands and knees. Normally, they’d do this slowly, and Mikleo had intended such, but Sorey had rocked himself back almost the same second Mikleo had lined himself up. Nails dug into Sorey’s hip. In mere seconds, the two had matched rhythms.

All of Elysia could have heard them, and neither would have cared. Every thrust brought louder screams. Hearing Sorey curse had been surprisingly arousing, almost pushing Mikleo over. Hand tangling in Sorey’s hair, Mikleo accidentally yanked, earning the most unexpected, utterly lewd moan to ever cross Sorey’s lips. Between that and Sorey tightening around him, Mikleo was drowning. He gave a lighter experimental tug at Sorey’s hair, and that moan had Mikleo spilling. Clutching Sorey’s hip lead to Sorey’s finish only seconds later.

Sorey collapsed first, Mikleo falling beside him using his weak hands to undo the belt holding Sorey’s hands. Shivers surged through Mikleo when those piercing greens found him. Feather light kisses came against Mikleo’s lips. Exhaustion swept over him, and then a revitalizing wind followed. Tossing his head to the side he found Sorey beaming at supernova level.

They smiled in tandem as their hands came together between their chests. Then Sorey retreated, Mikleo anticipating a sudden emptiness, yet no matter how far Sorey physically moved, he never felt any further. His smile grew as he sat up, eyes never leaving his eternal lover.

“I’m sure they’re waiting for us. Looks like the sun went down a while ago.” Mikleo groaned in response, wanting to stay in bed and cuddle, but he forced himself up and to the closet. Feeling lazy, yet still wanting to look nice, he pulled out a dark blue sleeveless satin dress. Finding Sorey staring came at zero surprise. Though seeing a blush did come as a surprise.

“I uh, didn’t exactly bring a change of clothes.” Sorey admitted with a sheepish smile. Mikleo smirked along with a head shake as he went back into the closet. Sorey’s eyes sparkled towards the shimmering green fabric flowing from Mikleo’s hand.

“I should have known better than to buy something two sizes up, but I think it might fit you.” Sorey slid into the dress as if he’d done it a thousand times before. Thin straps ran over his shoulders to a bodice that hugged his torso before cascading out into an almost ball gown skirt. He spun around, clearly enjoy how the fabric flowed around him. Sorey slipped back into his earlier heels and waited eagerly for Mikleo to finish tying his hair back and to sleep his own heels on.

Even without their hands clasped, Mikleo could have felt Sorey’s energy flowing into him, but the contact made it that much stronger. Making their way quickly down the hill, to the ruins that marked both the beginning and end of the first of many journeys, they found everyone gathered. Music already filled the air and with their arrival, whistles filled the air. Sorey blushed, realizing only then how many people here had never seen him dressed like this. Though how any pair of eyes could be anywhere but Mikleo baffled him. In the dim light of floating flickering flames, Mikleo seemed even more radiating than ever, and Sorey couldn’t stop himself from kissing him. Howls erupted from the crowd, but one certain Wind Seraph dominated them.

Lailah called to them, standing next to a table that held a circular three tiered cake. White with red, blue, yellow, and green pipping along the sides, and atop the highest tier, two shining orbs of violet and green. Simple and elegant, nothing fancy, yet Sorey couldn’t have asked for more.

Everyone grew closer as Sorey took the knife from Lailah. Mikleo’s hand over his, they made the first cut. Mikleo had taken that first slice and ‘accidentally’ smacked Sorey’s face with it. The following laughter stunned him enough to neglect seeing an incoming counter attack. Mikleo’s own laughter mixed and then the entirety of the crowd.

While the newly weds cleaned the cake off themselves, Lailah took to passing pieces of cake out to everyone. Zaveid had been the first to compliment the flavor.

“I couldn’t have done it without Lailah.” Mikleo’s response had been aimed at Zaveid, but it left Sorey speechless and wide eyed.

“But I thought you were just decorating?” Sorey managed after Mikleo had turned to him.

“That had been the plan, but she insisted that if I took my time and followed her instructions it would work out.” A low trembled delivered his words. He avoided Sorey’s eyes, uncertainty creeping in. Then came Sorey crying his name, arms around him, and Sorey rubbing against his cheek.

“You are seriously too amazing. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably be stuck in a hole deep within some ruin.”

“Harsh.”

“But true.” Sorey had no counter, except to grumble. With a smirk, Mikleo twisted enough to put lips to Sorey’s cheek, instantly silencing him. Soft smiles exchanged before Sorey unwound himself from Mikleo.

As the night carried on, humans gradually left, but seraphim stayed until sunrise, at which point they dispersed. Sorey and Mikleo stayed to help with clean up despite Lailah and Zaveid insisting they didn’t need to and shouldn’t. Edna knew better than to argue. Idle chatter passed between them, and Zaveid teaching Sorey a few tricks all for the sake of messing with Mikleo. Lailah and Edna caught on almost instantly to paper scraps evading Mikleo, although it took him far too long to notice how every gust of wind came from a different direction.

Instantly he snapped to Zaveid, fuming. He grinned before stepping behind Sorey. Before he could say anything about Zaveid trying to blame Sorey, Sorey chuckled while smiling and admitting that he couldn’t resist. Mikleo went silent, wanting to be mad, but how could he with that face aimed at him? He sighed, and took slow steps towards Sorey. How Sorey suddenly stiffened put a pause in Mikleo’s plan. Their joined mana came with some downfalls, but that wouldn’t stop Mikleo. He gave a large warm smile, letting pure love flow through him, and then in the exact instant Sorey relaxed, Mikleo dropped water over his head.

Birds scattered as Sorey’s shriek echoed. He fell to his knees, clutching his soaking wet shoulders. Mikleo grinned, hands on his hips. Until Sorey pouted up at him, then he went limp with a quick apology. Sorey turned his head away, all part of his facade. He waited for the perfect moment, choosing the second that he felt the subtle ache within Mikleo to toss a gust straight up Mikleo’s leg, effectively blowing his dress up.

Croaking came in place of a shriek as Mikleo’s hands flew to hold fabric down. His glare could have killed if his face wasn’t about to combust. Edna scoffed and turn away, while Lailah and Zaveid erupted into laughter. Mikleo buried his face in his hands. Sorey suppressed his chuckling as he came to hug Mikleo. A whispered apology —having forgotten Mikleo wore nothing except that dress— lead to arms around Sorey.

“That’s the last time I listen to Zaveid, alright?” Sorey spoke louder than he had intended.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you forgot what he was wearing. Or wasn’t wearing.” Zaveid cried.

“But you went and convinced innocent Sorey to do something perverted.” Edna grinned as she thrust her umbrella into his side.

“C’mon, like those two haven’t already ruined themselves— OW!” That umbrella whack went somewhere far more painful than a side.

“That was… bad… even for me…” Lailah groaned. Mikleo dissolved into whines in Sorey’s arms, who simply laughed.

Between holding Mikleo and the sight of the others around him, Sorey couldn’t feel anything beyond the overflowing happiness. Everything they went through, all the pain he’d forced Mikleo through, and he couldn’t have been happier with how things turned out. Never would he forgive himself for failing to protect Mikleo like he promised, but determination to use their eternity making up for it swelled in his veins. After a few seconds, Mikleo relaxed, nestling into Sorey’s shoulder and holding him tighter.

Having his eternity with Sorey erased all the pain he’d been though. Not that he could truly forget it, but everything became insignificant. Despite all the times he doubted whether he’d last this long, he was thankful that he’d struggled through it all, and that both his deepest dreams, by some miracle of Maotelus, had come true.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four months later and this story is finally finished. Thanks to everyone that has left comments, kudos, or even just hits.
> 
> It's been a struggle for me to consistently update this, but it's opened the door for a few other fic projects.
> 
> I may have some other small scenes/drabbles for this story, but those will be uploaded as a separate work. 
> 
> Even though it's short, I hope you all enjoy this epilogue.

Creaking echoed as Mikleo came to a sitting position, hand on his head. At a second knock against the front door, he grumbled as he broke out of Sorey’s grasp and shuffled across the room. A yawn stretched through his entire body while the sight of three villagers appeared behind the door. Looking through half lidded eyes he waited for one of them to say anything. Slow seconds, and Mikleo nearly nodding off despite standing passed.

“Sorry to disturb, but the girls are lost again.” A meek, unfamiliar voice squeaked. With a half turn, Mikleo gazed at the newer villager. He couldn’t remember her name, but recognized her as a guardian to numerous human children. Groaning as he dug a palm into either eye, Mikleo meekly shouted over his shoulder.

“Sorey, get ready.” Still rubbing sleep from his eyes, Mikleo turned back to give a weak smile at the villagers.

“Go relax. We’ll… be back soon.” He spoke through a yawn. Two of the three faces relaxed, while the other remained twisted with concern. Only smiles came his way before the group turned. Scratching at his collar, Mikleo made his way back to an unmoved Sorey. He frowned before shoving at a shoulder. Snores lessened none, until a bucket worth of water fell on his head.

Something about the shrieking lead Mikleo to feeling oddly satisfied. Though he couldn’t help but regret his choice a little when Sorey glared at him while shivering worse than in snow storms. Light mist filled the air as Mikleo came to sit next to Sorey while nudging for him to dress for their excursion. Grumbles and threats to fall back asleep rolled over his lips as he stood and dug out clothing. His hands busied themselves tying his hair back as they stepped outside and started towards the ruins.

“Oh dear. Again?” A voice rang as they reached the halfway point. As usual, Natalie tended to most of Elysia’s flora in the glow of moonlight.

“Fifth time this week?” Sorey mumbled towards Mikleo, who nodded.

“Always in the middle of the night too. But it does remind me of someone.” She laughed lowly, even more so at their grimaces. With a lazy wave, they continued their path.

Yawns came as Sorey stretched his arms over his head. A hand fiddled with one of his earrings he’d slept in. Violet rolled at him before a sigh left his lips, never did a word float.

Nearing the Mabinogio ruins, Sorey perked up as he reached for Mikleo’s hand. He chuckled lowly before stepping closer to Sorey, shoulders nearly brushing. Their steps slowed, both turning to exchange warm smiles. Memories flashed through Sorey’s mind, and from how Mikleo’s eyelids fell, he no doubt had the same thoughts.

For all the sensations being linked came with, sharing thoughts remained impossible, save for rare fleeting occurrences. Yet, emotions alone sufficed for Sorey and Mikleo. Something as simple as Sorey imagining kissing Mikleo, and he’d get a blush or a smile, or both. This time though, had Mikleo leaning over to softly bring their lips together. Relishing in the moment for only a second, Mikleo pulled them back on their route.

Years had passed since they’d stepped foot inside this place, yet they still knew every inch almost as well as each other. Both paused in the main room, humming while glancing around. There weren’t that many places one could get inescapable lost in. Unless traps were triggered.

Equal side glances and they started off down a corridor. While possibilities barely narrowed, one place instantly came to mind. Traversing around with ease, they came to a room filled with fallen blocks and holes in the floor. Sorey couldn’t hold back the chuckle, even as Mikleo glared at him.

“Remember it was your fault I fell.”

“Yeah yeah, but I also remember you running straight to me.”

“To keep you from pushing more buttons!” Mikleo’s hands flew out before him as he spoke. Sorey continued chuckling as he moved towards one particular indent in the wall. Turning around with a large smirk, Mikleo’s gaze drifted towards a corner of the room. His arms crossed as he leaned over the opening.

“So who was it?” Two small heads snapped up instantly.

“She pushed it—”

“—But she fell with me” Both girls cried in unison. Chuckling caused them to stiffen. Setting his head on Mikleo’s shoulder, Sorey gazed down at them, failing to hide his smile.

“What do you think Sorey? Should we get them out now?” He refused to acknowledge the whines.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Gramps did leave us down there for a few hours.”

“Gramps!” Two voices sang. Soft gazes and smiles passed before winds swirled as Sorey jumped into the pit.

Gazing between blond and red, Sorey couldn’t help but remember being stuck here himself. Although the walls had seemed immeasurably taller back then. Drops fell as they scrambled towards him, desperately clinging. Sorey’s chuckles were low as he turned up towards Mikleo. Aquamarine swayed as his head shook.

Carefully, Sorey lifted each girl onto an arm before standing and making sure they both had tight grips before commanding wind. High pitched laughter mix with the gusts that blew their hair around them.

Landing softly, he used more wind to lower each of them to the ground. Instantly they ran circles around Sorey, begging for him to lift them again. Contemplating was cut short when Mikleo cleared his throat. Scratching at his cheek, Sorey turned back to the girls.

“C’mon, let’s go home and Mikleo will make ice cream.” Sorey shivered. His back faced Mikleo, but he could feel the glare all the way to his soul.

“I know, I know. I spoil them too much.”

“You’re making breakfast first.” Mikleo shot back with a huff. Nervous laughter came in response before Sorey stopped the girls, only for them to speed off once Sorey turned things into a race.

Grumbles came from Mikleo as they started walking. Despite nerves being struck, Mikleo had to return the smiles and feather kisses. Staying mad at Sorey had always been impossible, add to that being able to feel the sunshine that was Sorey’s heart, and Mikleo had no hope. Complaints would still rise with every step, and no matter how high his nose went or how much irritation his voice portrayed, he couldn’t hide anything from Sorey.

Instantly, Mikleo let Sorey’s fingers intertwine with his. The girls in sight mere strides ahead. With the sun slowly rising, humans and seraphim both dotted the village. Everyone glanced at the two still sprinting girls and then to Sorey and Mikleo. Smirks came their way from elder Elysians.

Winding up the hill towards their house, the girls had already ran straight in, earning a large sigh from Mikleo.

“Were we this bad?”

“I think so.”

“How did Gramps handle us?”

“Mm, the same way we’re handling them?”

“Pft, he didn’t have a Seraph ice cream maker on demand.”

“That’s true. And I did do most of the cooking once I knew how.” Conversation dropped once they crossed through the door to find both girls semi-patiently waiting at the table. Sorey stepped ahead of Mikleo, digging out various ingredients as he spoke.

“Let’s see, Melphis picked last time, so Wilkis, what am I cooking today?”

“Elysialark eggs!” She almost sprang out of her chair.

“Again? I don’t mind, but Gramps might.” Sorey turned to him with a slight grin.

“There’s nothing wrong with the taste. It’s just the texture.” His head shot side ways, faint red across his cheeks.

“Then I’ll make scrambled for them, and hard boiled for you.”

“You really don’t need to go through that much trouble.” Mikleo’s arms hung loosely at his side, gaze barely on Sorey. Nothing was said, but Mikleo could imagine the smirk, eye roll, and huff that went along with the sudden wave of emotion. He grumbled internally as he made his way to sit next to Melphis.

Both girls were deep in a conversation about things they’d seen in the ruins; things Mikleo could remember crystal clear. Beneath all their words, he noticed a light ringing in his ears and sudden thumbing in his chest. His eyes shot to Sorey, back towards him, hair pulled into a loose pony tail and messily braided. There always seemed to be a wind following him, and some days Mikleo could almost see it. When he could, there came a feeling of overflowing mana around them. Everything looked like usual, but nothing felt the same.

Words and physical space seemed to fade out of existence. Then Mikleo could only feel Sorey. Voices of Melphis and Wilkis became static; still there but unregistered. Sorey hadn’t budged, hadn’t stopped his motions in the slightest. Recognizing what was happening took little time for Mikleo, but this remained a strange phenomenon. Neither could explain how or why it happens.

Figuring it would end soon like always, Mikleo sat and waited. Picking a random spot to stare at, he let everything else go out of focus. Until Sorey was in front of him, yet still standing behind as well.

“Sor—” No sound had left his mouth before Sorey’s lips were on his. Instinctively, he started to kiss back, tongues meeting. Sorey pulled back, tugging at Mikleo’s clothing. As his shirt slid up, Sorey’s hand on his abdomen, Mikleo snapped back to reality.

Everything came crashing around him; Melphis and Wilkis, Sorey, the sizzling sound of eggs cooking. Mikleo glanced around, trying to knock away the almost drunken feeling clouding his head. Then his eyes fell on Sorey’s back. Holding his tongue, he channeled every ounce of anger and let it color his mana.

Shivers went through Sorey despite the heat of the stove. A minute passed before hostility registered. He gulped as he barely looked over his shoulder. Mikleo’s chin rested in his palm, a bright smile plastered over his lips, but his eyes were like daggers. A light squeak slipped past his closed lips. Nervously smiling at Mikleo, he waited a moment before turning around to move eggs to plates.

Never once did Sorey’s eyes leave the plates he set in front of everyone. Until Mikleo barely audible called his name. His face went red, that smile was too large against the now subtle glare. He turned to the girls, who had started whispering to each other.

“Keeping secrets again?” Sorey teased behind forced laughter. Neither said anything to him, but their eyes darted towards Mikleo.

“Girls, with the weather, why not eat outside today? I’ll join you in a minute.” Both were quick to launch outside; this being a rare allowance. Although both knew when Sorey was in trouble. They knew that look as well, possibly better, than Sorey.

Sorey started on a slow bite, but dropped his fork at Mikleo’s sigh. His entire body stiffened. Mikleo taking a slow sip of his drink had Sorey shaking. How Mikleo could seem so calm and collected with _this_ much hostility running through him terrified Sorey. If not for their linked souls, he’d have only the slightest clue that anything bothered Mikleo.

“I half wondered if it was just my imagination, but your reaction confirmed everything.” Mikleo started slow, eyes in his cup. Sorey chose silence.

“So where do I even start with you thinking such lewd things with our kids at the table?” Violet captured green, escape futile.

“H-hey, it’s not like they knew… you wouldn’t have either if it wouldn’t have kicked in then of all times.” His hands came up to chest level with palms out, as if needing to defend himself. Mikleo smirked as his eyes closed, bangs shifting with his head tilt just enough to reveal gold.

“Regardless, I’m now going to worry about you being a bad influence on them. Even if they don’t know it.”

“Gah, you say that like I’d do anything with them around!”

“Can’t be sure now. Who knew I married a perv.”

“Mikleo!”

“Kidding, of course. Shouldn’t need to tell you that.” Sorey whined with a pout. Mikleo stood and started towards the open front door where the girls were visible. Low grumbles floated as Sorey grabbed his plate and followed.

While the girls talked with their mouths full despite being told numerous times not to, Sorey and Mikleo kept gazing out across the village. Neither had been confident in taking over as village chiefs, nor raising two human girls, yet everything felt right.

Hands crawled towards each other as memories flooded. For all they had been through, countless nights spent alone, and burdens shouldered, neither wished for anything different. While Sorey would have liked for some details to have play alternatively, if that’s what needed to happen for him to sit here feeling two in sync heart beats inside his own chest, and feeling like white light, then he was glad for everything.

Hands squeezed, a subtle smile met the intensity of the sun, and roars of laughter mixed with warm winds.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated and if you want to chat about this or any of my other works, you can hit me up here or on tumblr (@koko-ai). I'm always up for chatting even if it's just about fandom stuff.


End file.
